How Long?
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome shared the same fate of losing their fiancee's. But how long till both of their past resurface and challenge them? COMPLETE! InuKag,MirSan
1. Clothes is the hardest subject ever!

Kagome woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. It always annoyed her that school started at 8:30 rather than 2:00 in the afternoon. Speaking of which it was already 8:00!! And it takes her 20 minutes to drive to school. That's right its a long way to school.

She took a shower.

She put on a soft bronze eye shadow, a tint of blush which compliments her skin very lovely,very shiny lip gloss, and last but not least black mascara.

Now that that was done...it's time for the hardest thing ever...choosing her outfit.

She went inside her closet. She looked around and found a teal off-shoulder shirt that goes down to her knees, and she paired that with black leggings. She also threw in a long heart necklace and some matching earrings. She liked her hair the way it was, wavy and silky, so she left it like that.

For shoes she grabbed a pair of silver flatts.

She looked in the mirror...

DAMN! She looked cute, and hot!

She snapped back into reality and ran downstairs. Grabbed a bagel from Souta's plate.

"Hey that was mine!" whined Souta from behind the kitchen counter.

"Well it's mine now!" yelled Kagome.

'Crap! its my first day...i wish people there aren't as mean as the people back where I came from.'

Kagome pulled up into the students parking lot. This school is huge! At the same time she got out of her car she saw a girl get out of her blue mustang. She looked nice so Kagome approached her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
"Hi I'm Sango, Sango, Sango Hiroshima."

"I'm new here."

"Oh! well then let me help you get to the office."

"Ok thanks!"

So far so good she had made a new friend. They walked to the office without uttering a single word.

"I'll wait for you outside." whispered Sango.

"OK, it won't be long." whispered Kagome back.

She went inside and talked to the secretary.

"Hey I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to get my schedule."

"Oh, hey"

The secretary looked through some file cabinets and pulled out a paper.

"Here you go."

Kagome accepted with a smile. She said thank you and got out of the office.

Kagome found Sango at her locker which was locker B193. And her locker was B191.

"Hey Sango, my locker's B191."

"OMG! your locker's right next to mine."

As Kagome was putting her books in, two guys came.

One had short black hair, while the other one had long silver hair. The guy with the short hair came to her first.

"Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi. I'm suspecting you're new here thinking that I haven't seen your beauty around here."

That made Kagome blush. And that made Sango somehow get angry.

"Well, thank you."

"Can I ask you one question miss..."

"kagome" she continued.

"Ah yes miss Kagome, such a lovely name."

That made her blush even more and Sango angrier.

"What was your question Miroku?"

"Can you bear my children?"

Miroku saw two hands meet his face. And there he went across the hall.

"Stupid hentai!!" yelled both girls at the same time.

They gave each other a high five.

"We sound like we've been friends for like ever!" Kagome said.

"I know, but you know we can start now..."

"Yay!" one more time the girls said it at the same time.

Then they heard someone laugh so hard, they also had to laugh.

'It's that silver haired boy' thought Kagome.

"Well we gotta to out classes you guys." Kagome breathed out.

"What's your first class?"

"ummmm...I have Biology first." stated Kagome.

"Well look at that Inuyasha has the same class, maybe he can escort you."

"I certainly will not!" yelled Inuyasha.

"pleasssssssssseeeeeeee" whinned Sango.

"Fine."

'This is going to be a long day' thought Kagome.

She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review...

what do you think?

if i dont get at least 2 reviews..i wont continue.


	2. A total stranger claims me as his woman

Inuyasha walked in front of her the whole time. She sneezed and he turned around.

"Bless you." He said with no emotions what so ever.

"Thanks." She almost whispered.

They walked into unfamiliar halls, they turned, and finally they got to the room. Inuyasha looked at her like she was dirt.

She was hurt no one has ever looked at her like that. She shrugged it off.

'I don't need him, I don't care.' she thought. But she knew she cared.

"Ummm...hello I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she approached the professor, which was a huge giant with bulgy eyes.

"I'm Jenji your biologgy teacher."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi. She would be joining us for the rest of the year." said Mr. Jenji.

"Miss Kagome you can sit beside Inuyasha."

"Bu..bu..but..."

"No but's Kagome!!"

'This teacher is fiesty!' thought Kagome.

Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha and this other guy. Thankfully they had a lab today. She got partnered up with Inuyasha and the other guy beside her. The guy was staring at her very often through out the whole lab. She finally had the courage to introduce her self to him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Kouga Kyosaki."

Kouga took her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him like she was used to such things. Though she did blush. He also smiled at her seductively, so she smiled back the same. He got the wrong thought and pulled her closer.

"Kagome you are officially my woman."

"What!!"

"You are my woman now." he said very casually.

"But we didn't even go out yet." She was panicking now.

"Well okay then, Kagome will you go out with me?"

"But I hardly know you."

"But you said you wanted to go out with me?"

"I do but give me some time to know you more." Kagome was frustrated now, why can't guys understand that she would like to know them before she goes out with them!

"Fine, I'm Kouga and I like pretty girls like you, I hate dog mutt over there, and---"

"Oh hell naw." She heard Inuyasha say.

Kouga threw the first punch. Inuyasha dodged it, but Kouga hit him square in the face a second later. Of course Inuyasha didn't let this pass, he kicked him in his 'jingle bells'. Then he made his nose bleed. Kouga obviously beated said, "You dog mutt, you will pay for this."

The teacher led Kouga to the nurses office. He didn't do anything, he was used to this thing, so he just didn't bother. He just told the class to talk while he was gone.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know that Inuyasha hated Kouga!!! It wasn't her fault...she was new here.

_'It is so your fault'_

'No its not, i didn't know they hated each other.'

_'If you didn't give Kouga that seductive smirk..'_

'So what its not my fault that guys are attracted to me.'

_'I know, but look where it got you. Now you have an admirer that calls you his woman...very creepy...and what if he stalks you?'_

' OMG! you're totally right. Why didn't I think of this before!?'

_'Because you were to busy checking out Inuyasha.'_

"Hey Kagome! Hey you've been zoned out for 2 min." Inuyasha was telling her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kagome said shyly.

"Well, just don't talk to that guy ever. OK?"

"Why not? Its not like he's gonna stalk me or something?"

"Yes he would, there was this rumor last year that he stalked this one freshman... so he got a restraining order on him...he cant'be within 2 countries from her."

"Wow it was that bad?" asked Kagome completely scared.

"yea. Oh and Sango said to meet her at the cafeteria, she said you could eat with us today."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

OK so what do you guys think???

should i continue??


	3. I get a new short nickname

"Hey Kagome over here" yelled Sango across the cafeteria waving frantically.

Kagome walked over there and noticed that Miroku was sitting beside Sango. Kagome gave Sango a 'I-can't-believe-you-like-him' look. Sango shook her head, blushing slightly.

Kagome dropped the subject, seeing that her friend is embarrased.

"Hey Sango let's go get our lunch." offered Kagome.

"Ok." said Sango a little to quickly, Miroku gave them a weird look.

" Let's go." Kagome said hooking arms with Sango.

When they were in line they talked about the two guys. They talked about guys in general, but sometimes it would drift of somewhere sensitive and both of them try to not touch it. They finally got their food after 5 minh. of waiting.

"So Kagome do you prefer to eat outside or inside?" asked Sango.

"I'd like to eat outside, beside that sakura tree." answered Kagome.

"Kags, sorry your name's just to long for me to say everytime."

"That's ok Sango, I actually like that nickname."

"Ok, so back to it Kags, you prefer to eat out today. Your wish shall be granted!!" said Sango in an opera voice, that made Kagome laugh.

"thanks.I appreciate it." Kagome whispered.

"But we gotta go tell the boys first."

"Ok" agreed both of the girls.

They walked over to their table and told the guys that they were going to eat outside beside the sakura tree today. The guys agreed very easily. They walked out on the field and saw a couple of students eaiting out also.

"It's such a pretty day today, Sango." Kagome observed.

"I know." Sango practically whispered.

They started talking to each other. Inuyasha has been quiet since Biology. She glanced his way quite so often. He looked gorgeous, his amber eyes shining in the sun, his smile...Oh his smile just melts her.

Sango noticed this and immediately took action.

"Hey you guys let's play truth or dare."Sango exclaimed.

"OK, but the rules are no daring someone to sleep with them, or marry them, just nothing perverted." Kagome stated.

They formed a circle. Sango threw the first dare.

"Okay I dare Miroku. I dare you to kiss Kagome on the cheek." Sango proclaimed.

Miroku leaned towards Kagome. Inuyasha was awestruck. Sango was watching what Inuyasha would do. Kagome looking at Miroku.

"The bell rang. Didn't you guys hear it?" Kagome asked, coming back to her senses.

"Well we have to play this again sometime." Miroku remarked.

"What's your next class Kags?" Sango questioned.

"Ummmm...I have gym."

"All 4 of us have gym at the same time! Sweet!!" Sango remarked.


	4. She has a nice round ass

The school went by really fast. Sango invited everyone to go to the mall with her. They all agreed. They went in 2 different groups. One of the groups were Sango and Kagome, they rode in Sango's blue Mustang. While Miroku and Inuyasha was riding in Inuyasha's black Corvette.

In Sango's car the two girls got to talking...

"Sango tell me, do you like Miroku?"

"Of course not, Kagome, what made you think so?"

"Umm..besides that you're blushing, I saw your reaction when Miroku asked me to bear his children."

"Well, you think I should be used to this by now, I mean we have been friends since freshman year. But I just can't help what I'm feeling..it's like someone's tugging on my insides everytime he smiles at me. It just melts me."

"I understand. That's how I felt with my ex, Hojo, he was very sweet, caring, and loving. But.."

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. She opened up wounds that were almost closed up.

"Shh..cheer up, we'll go shopping when we get to the mall. We'll talk about guys another time."

Nevertheless the guys in the other car talked about the same thing.

"So Miroku, when are you gonna ask Sango out?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth."

"Why not, you guys have been friends even before I came here?"  
"Because I'm having fun with that new girl Kagome, she's very pretty, smart, and she has a very nice body."

Inuyasha just nodded in agreement.

'She does have a nice body.'

_**'I know right, she has a nice round ass too.'**_

'Yeah..wait where did you come from?'

_**'Uhh..I didn't come from anywhere, I've been inside your head all along.'**_

'Oh. Well stop interupting my thoughts about--'

_**'Kagome? You know you're gonna fall for her if you don't stop thinking about her.'**_

'Feh, I can't fall inlove with anyone, after what happened with Kikyo.'

Miroku's phone rang. He grapped it and flipped it open, and put on speaker phone.

"Hello, Miroku here."

"Hey Miroku, were here already, where are you guys?"

"Were just pulling up into the parking lot."

"Oh, ok we'll meet you in Wet Seal."

"Later."

"Later Miroku." 

The guys hurried up and found the girls in Wet Seal. Kagome just got out of the dressing room wearing black skinny jeans with a teal halter top that shows her belly button. Sango was wearing a very red dress that goes up to her mid-thigh.

"So what do you guys think?" the girls both said at the same time.

"Sango you never showed too much skin before." Miroku said mesmerized.

"And Kagome..my oh my..you look like your on fire." MIroku said that with a tone like he was in heaven.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Oh. you guys look good." Inuyasha said casually.

"Thanks." They both said.

The girls went in the dressing room to change back to their outfits before.

The girls decided to buy the outfits.

"What's the occasion? Why are we getting all dolled up?" asked Miroku.

"Oh we decided to go clubbing tonight. That's all." Sango explained.

"So you guys have to pick us up at Kagome's house tonight, ok? good." Sango proposed and answered her self.

"Ok,so do you guys have anything to wear? We're going to a semi-formal club..you have to dress to impress." Kagome asked the guys.

"Well we could look at AE if there's something there." Inuyasha answered.

They went there but didn't find anything that suits the guys. So they went to Hot Topic.

Inuyasha tried on a plain white shirt with a gray vest over it. He also had some very dark-washed pants,that hung low on his waist. Miroku tried on a black button up shirt and rollod up the sleeves and openned the first 3 bottons. The girls told them to turn around and they did. The girls smiled at each other and bough the clothes for the guys.

Now all of them were dressed to impress.


	5. I find out that Inu has 4 cars!

The guys arrived at Kagome's house on time. Kagome's mom told them to stay in the living room and sit.

Upstairs the girls got ready and told Kagome's mom that they would be ready in 5 min. They ran around the room putting on make-up, fixing their hair.

After 5 minutes the girls went down, and the guys were super shocked at what they saw.

Kagome had straightened her hair, very very very well. It was as straight as a line made by a ruler. And her bangs were as straight as her hair, it covered half of her eyelids. She wore brown eyeshadow, and she wore a very rosy blush. She also pu on a neutral lip gloss, that looked very shiny. She was wearing her skinny jeans and her halter top. Plus she was also wearing some silver pumps that were atleast 1 and a half inches long. And for her jewelry she was wearing a silver star and some silver bangles, and some studs for her earrings.

Sango had curled her hair. It was the soft curl, she was wearing some pink eyeshadow and mascara, with rosy cheecks. She put on a very pink lip gloss but you can't tell because her lips are really pink. She wore her red dress and put on some red peep-toe pumps, that were atleast 1 inches long.

The girls stopped at what they saw.

Inuyasha brushed his hair so it was very shiny and luscious. And he was wearing his white shirt with a vest over it, and his very dark washed pants. And he was wearing some black converse.

Miroku was wearing his black buttoned up shirt sleeves rolled up, with some casual jeans and some black jordan's.

Right about now they have been staring at each other for about 2 min. and Kagome's mom saw this so she said..

"Aren't you guys going to be going now?"

Kagome was the first one to snap back into reality.

"Yeah mom. Thanks."

All of them rode in Inuyasha's Hummer.

"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"What?" replied Inuyasha.  
"How many cars do you have?"  
"About 4"

"OMG..so you are rich. So many people have been trying to tell me but I wouldn't believe them."

"Yeah, kinda."

After driving for 20 minutes they got to their club/lounge, Club Vicci.

They got a V.I.P area. Paid for by Inuyasha. They all got in and a guy came in asked what drinks they want.

"I want a glass of margarita." said Kagome.

"I'll have one to." said Sango.

"I'll get 2 beers." said Inuyash obvious that he ordered for both him and Miroku.

The waiter left and came back with the drinks. They all said thank you and started drinking.

Kagome and Sango finished their margarita and asked the guys to dance. The guys agreed, walking to the dance floor.

Hypnotized was playing Inuyasha's favorite song.

Kagome was swaying to the beat. She loosedned up after a while, and started grinding on Miroku, at the same time that Sango was grinding on him. Miroku looked like he was in heaven. But she went away from Miroku and started going Inuyasha's way. She started grinding up and down on him. Kagome held Inuyasha's waist and started swaying her hands the way she wants him to swing his hips. He started swaying and he touched her waist. He grinded on her and she grinded on him, they took turns. But unfortunately the song had to end. Kagome was tired so ahe told Inuyasha that she would go to the bar, or call her if he needs her. She went to the bar and she saw someone she never expected to see...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cliffy who do you think it is???

pls R&R


	6. Can you give your papa a lap dance?

**Enjoy.!!**

Kagome gasped at what she saw. No this couldn't be. This isn't happening. No not to her anyways. She felt very light-headed, she heard someone call her name then everything went black.

"O my God!!.. Kagome!!" Sango screamed.

She immediately called Miroku and Inuyasha. They came to her 2 minutes after she called.

"What took you guys so long?" Sango asked infuriated to her bones.

"Ummmm...we had to clean up our booth and we had to wait for the waiter to comeback for our bill." Miroku lied.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey girls what's up?" a drunk Miroku asked two random girls.

"Can you give your papa's a lap dance" asked an equally drunk Inuyasha.

The guys got a seductive smile from the girls. The girls walked away from them and started swaying their hips with the beat of the music. Then the unexpected happened. One of the girls took of her shirt, that both Miroku and Inuyasha enjoyed. Then after 5 more minutes of girls dancing on te guy's laps Miroku's phone rang. It was Sango she found Kagome passed out right beside the bar. Then it took them 1 more minute to get the girls of of them. Then it took them 1 more munite to run back to Sango.

_END FLASHBACK_

Inuyasha was silently pleading that Kagome was alright. She had been an impact to him. For what reason, he doesn't know. Inuyasha bent over and carried the unconscious Kagome in his arms. He was wearing an emotionless face, eyes evident of worry.

"Come on you guys, let's take her to my house." Inuaysha suggested.

Sango and Miroku nodded, and followed Inuyasha. Sango thoought it was a good idea because Kags' mom would not be impressed with her and the gang.

They rode in his Hummer, waiting expectantly for Kagome to wake up. Sango held her hand, squeezing it occationaly to try and wake her up. They all drove in silence, never knowing Inuyasha..yes Inuyasha looking back at the girl who was sleeping on Sango's lap.

_'Inuyasha look forward you're driving!' said the "inner voice"_

'Oh right!' answered Inu immediately turning back his head at the road.

_'You almost got hit by a truck!! Then that would've caused Kagome more pain!' yelled the "voice"_

'Stop it! you're making me guilty, and I didn't even do anything!' yelled Inu back.

'Don't yell at me!' yelled the "voice"

'You're the one yelling at me!' yelled Inu.

Knowing Inuyasha this went on for a long time. Earning doubtful looks from Miriku and Sango.

Instead of looking at their friend who seemed to have his own world for the moment, they focused on Kagome. She stirred, but never waken, she'd talk, but never open her eyes, and she'd say unfamiliar things that Sango and Miroku never heard of.

"Hojo" Kagome said stirring.

"No that hurts!" yelled Kagome kind of seductively.

"Stick it in more. Try pushing it!" said Kagome in a voice that has her wants and doubts in it.

Her friends looked at her, Miroku a seductive smile creeping towards his lips. Seeing this Sango slapped him, a blush starting to show on her cheeks. Upon hearing this Inutasha immediately slammed on the breaks and looked behind the driver's seat.

"Miroku what are you doing to--" Inuyahsa stopped seeing that his friend never left his chair. He looked at them eyes expressing confusion. He got looks of confusion too, with that the pair in the backseat just shrugged.

They arrived at Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha carried her out of his car. He carried her to his second living room upstairs. Sango plopped down on the huge couch and grabbed a pillow, then threw it at Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango murderously. Miroku grabbed a pillow and started chasing Sango around the room. Smacking her with the pillow every chance he got.

Inuyasha took the chance to look at the girl lying on his couch. She looked angelic, the only thing missing was the halo, and the wings. She stirred, she opened her eyes blinking them a few times to get used to the light. Inuyasha held her waist just in case she was unsteady. She wobbled a few times, but when she heard Miroku ans Sango's laughter she sprang back to life. After a few minutes she joined the pair in the horseplay/pillow fight. Their laughter filled the whole house, Inuyasha just can't resist joined the rest of the group. His main target was Kagome, she expected Miroku to chase her but Inuyasha was the one chasing her.


	7. You know you like her! Just ask her out!

The horseplay/pillow fight continued until all the participants, naming Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome, got tired and collapsed on the soft carpet floor.

" So Kags, who is this Hojo guy?" questioned Miroku.

" How in the seven hells, did you know this?" snapped at Miroku.

" Hey it's not my fault, I didn't spy on you or anything, you were talking in your dream and yiou said his name at least 10 times." Stated Miroku very calmly, which made Kagome even angrier.

" What did you hear?!" the upset, Kagome yelled.

" You kept on saying, ' Hojo push it in, moan, no pull it out, moan, here I'll open it wider, now push it in, moan' that's what you said Kags." Claimed Miroku sliding behind Sango, for Kagome might explode any second now.

" Oh. That dream. That day always haunts me. Miroku I know what you're thinking. It wasn't like that, he helped me clean up our shrine, and there was this one huge box that wouldn't fit any where. So I opened a cabinet to stick it in there, but the door was too little. So I had to tell him every step of the process." Kagome said then chuckled, " Every single person that hears me talk when I was sleeping asks me that question. Then they get these very dirty assumptions. You guys aren't the first one, that much I promise." Kagome closed the conversation with a smile, that can brighten up even the most gloomiest person.

All the while Inuyasha has been zoning out, hearing parts of the conversation.

"_Inuyasha__ you know you like her. Why don't you just ask her out already??" whined his conscience._

_"I can't because I'm afraid that she's like every other girl I met and dated. She might just push me away after I tell her my story." __Fought __Inuyasha__ back._

_"But you know you can't push her way right? The more you try not to think about her the more you'll fall __In__ love with her…believe me." __Inuyasha's__ conscience was a stubborn one to say the least._

_" NO__! I won't fall in love with her, she's like……..__Kikyo__." __Inuyasha__' voice faltered with so many em__otions, his conscience can't determine._

Inuyasha regained control over his emotions and masked it with a fake smile. He never talked about Kikyo, for it brought out so many emotions he thought he never had. She had showed him how to love. But unfortunately that uneventful night came. The night where his precious Kikyo never returned from work. He had called every single person he knew, asked the police to have a search party sent out. After 4 hours of waiting he got a call from the chief police.

"Sir we found her car in the middle of the river, I'm sorry sir." The police officer stated with a hint of sadness.

" Thank you." Was all he could manage, before the tears started falling from his amber eyes.

That night he cried and cried, as if his tears would bring Kikyo back, silently wishing that he too would vanish from the whole world.


	8. Nice and warm, gentle and soft

Ever since their little ineterogation, Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku has been closer to her. Hangin' out with her every now and then, having sleepover's at Sango's with the guys, and maybe if their lucky Inuyasha would invite them to his mansion and go for a little swim at the pool. And today was one of those days.

Sango and Kagome was tanning, well you can't actually call it tanning because they were under the shade of a huge palm tree. Miroku and Inuyasha were playing "beach" volleyball, in Inuyasha's sand court.

" Would you ladies care to join?" asked Miroku, grinning slightly.

"Sure as long as you're in Sango's team, I'll join." bargained Kags.

" It's a deal the Miss Kagome!" announced Miroku, in his little announcer voice.

Kagome stuck her tounge at Sango, giving her a smile that said ' You're-with-the-pervert-I'm-not!' Sango just smiled back like she was saying 'You'll-pay-for-this!'

Inuyasha served the ball first and Miroku passed it back. Kagome didn't know if it was going out or not, so she digged the ball, she hit it over the net and Sango didn't expect it to go over the net so she didn't pay attention, and the ball fell an inch behind her. She gasped, Kagome jumped up and hugged Inuyasha, who hugged her with as much force as she hugged him. She was crushed under the pressure but she liked his hug, nice and warm, gentle but soft, it was really hard to explain.

Kagome and Inuyasha hollered and bragged the whole day, because of Kagome's save. They danced around like idiots, pretended that orange juice was orange colored beer. And soon enough their 'idiocity' passed on to Sango and Miroku. They had a party for four, it lasted the whole night almost until 5 in the morning. All of them besides Kagome woke up at 7, so she decided to cook the whole 'gang' a breakfast in bed.

She snuck downstairs and found the kitchen, then immediately she started going through the fridge, pulling out eggs , bacon, hot dogs, and some other spices and fruits. She heated a pan and put some oil in it and prepared her ingrioedients. She cooked four omelets, prepared eight rice balls, cooked four hotdogs wrapped in bacon. She also prepared coffee and tea, just for variety, she figured they might be tired of orange juice since they finished two jugs of it last night. She brought the huge tray upstairs and on the 10th step she tripped, she waited to hear the clattering of plates and feel the cold floor, but somehow it never came. She felt two strong hands holding her up and steadying her and the tray. She had a wild guess of who it was, but she decided to look anyway. Her cerulean orbs, met amber ones, she had to look away for the fear that she might melt under his gaze. Slowly she staightened up, and looked at him once again.

" Are you okay Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, worry so present in his voice.

" Yeah, by the way thanks, and nice catch." answered Kagome beaming a smile at the same time proving that she really was alright.

" Let me help you with that." stated Inuyasha, afraid that she might trip again and hurt her self badly.

" Okay" said Kags, willingly giving her tray to him.

They went upstairs together their steps falling in rythm. Their heartbeats connecting with every step, and every breath. By the time they got upstairs they heard Miroku and Sango laughing and actually talking. Well usually Sango slaps MIroku before he even says a word, and now she actually didn't slap him. This was an improvement, and realizing they might ruin the 'couples' little talk Inu and Kags decided to eat in the terrace. Inuyasha took a bite of her omelet and smiled, it was really good. Very well cooked, and it has a twist in it.

"Kags where did you learn how to cook like this?" aksed by the mesmerized Inuyasha.

"Ummm...well my mom taught me how to cook an egg, and I kinda learned all by my self." answered Kagome gladly.

"Maybe we should have sleepovers more often, don't you think?" Inuyasha said winking at her at the same time.

"Maybe." Kagome lingered on the thought for a while, and when she saw Inuyasha wink at her she almost squeeled, but fortunately she didn't or else she would've been really embarassed.


	9. You remind me of someone

Inuyasha's wink made Kagome's knees feel like jell-o. She wasn't used to guys winking at her, well if you don't count Hojo. Kagome's eyes threatened to spill tears, so instantly she looked away. Afraid of what Inuyasha might say or think in that matter. Inuyasha seeing or rather realizing this put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked straight into his amber eyes, like she was searching for answers or clues.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of me?" asked Kagome before she could stop herself.

This question caught both of them of guard. Kagome turned crimson red as time progressed slowly her face turned paler. Inuyasha's face turned pale then red, the total opposite of Kagome.

"I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question. Let's just pretend that I didn't ask it, ok." stammered Kagome.

Inuyasha held her waist, trying to prevent her from going. His bangs are covering his eyes now, tears gliding down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry if I made you upset. I gues I'll see you tomorrow." uttered Kagome.

"Kagome don't leave, can you please stay for a little bit more?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay, but..sigh..okay, what do you want to talk about?" assumed Kagome.

"About your question, I think that your a wonderful person, your a great friend, you make great omelets,the list continues on." stated Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed when she heard the words that uttered out of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha caressed her face, their eyes gaze at each others' soul.

"You remind me of someone." stated Inuyasha.

"Who?" asked Kagome, quievring from Inuyasha's touch.

"Kikyo, she was my girlfriend. We found her car in the river, right before I proposed to her." informed Inuyasha.

Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha went through a lot of hard things too. The kid of things that leave scars and never-closing wounds. Inuyasha snuggled up to Kagome, his head nuzzled in her neck. His warmth spreading all over her body, she hugged him until he got back his composure. Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to remember her own memories of Hojo.

FLASHBACK

Hojo was holding Kagome's hand, stroking her flawless hand with his thumb. It was a sunny spring day, the couple were celebrating their 2 year anniversary. The leaves were witnesses to what maybe the best time of her life.

"Kagome?" aksed Hojo.

"Yes." grinned Kagome.

"Will you marry me?" questioned Hojo, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Tears started forming in Kagome's eyes, she couldn't speak or even make a noise. Instead, she just nodded her head 'yes'. Hojo grabbed her from underneath and carried her bridal style, he kissed her as light as a feather, it made her heart skip a beat, and her stomach do flips. Hojo had a beaming smile that seemed to be plastered on his face, Kagome of them hadn't expected any of this.

Later that evening they anounced that they were to be wed at March 2nd. they all chose rose pink as their mottif. They started doing the arrangements and preparing the wedding and reception, making sure that everything was perfect.

It was that one rainy day that the couple got off in a bad start, Hojo was caught cheating on Kagome at a club. Kagome broke off the engagement, at this news everyone was shocked. I mean they were just in highschool, but their parents approved of their marriage. Apologizing to everyone, Kgome cancled everything, all the memories consumed her thoughts and heart.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome left it at that thought. She didn't want to go deeper in memories, for she's afraid that it might re-open closed wounds. Kagome felt Inuyasha's heartbeat and noticed that he had fallen asleep on her lap. She thought about what she can do, and decided that she's just going to lay him downm on the couch and leave.

She wrote a note saying that she went home, and that he fell asleep while he was leanimg on her.


	10. Inuyasha throws an innocent alarm clock

The following days went by in a blur. It wasn't until that Wednesday that Kagome recieved the bad news. The news that can shatter her everything, the news that can end that feeling, and the news that can make the pain catch up with her.

The phone rang, once, twice, thrice. Souta lazily picked it up.

"Higurashi residence, how may I help you?" said Souta.

"Ummmm, can I talk to Kagome?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Okay, hold on a sec."claimed Souta.

"Kagome, the phone's for you!" yelled Souta.

Kagome stood up from her desk and streched, she rubbed her eyes, then ran downstairs. You could hear the pounding of her feet, as they shuffled down the steps.

Kagome grabbed the phone from Souta's hands.

"Hello?" answered Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Hojo's mom." the voice on the other line announced.

The two talked for about 30 minutes, after Kagome hung up the phone, tears started streaming down her face. She ran up stairs and slammed the door shut. She couldn't sleep for the night, Hojo's mom just told her that Hojo was in the intensive care unit. He had a car accident, his car hit an 18-wheeler truck. As the night progressed, she called Inuyasha, desperate for some comfort and some comepany. In addition, she also called Miroku and Sango, so that made it a little get together.

They all came over at about 3 in the morning, Inuyasha first, then Sango and Miroku. They found Kagome lying down on her bed, sobbing.

"Sango, Ho...jo's in...ICU" said Kagome between sobs.

"Oh, Kagome." said Sango, hugging Kagome.

The two guys just sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the girls. Reluctantly, Miroku and Inuyasha hugged both girls. Trying to comfort them in any way possible. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango stayed in that position for the rest of the night. No one uttered a word, the silence was almost deafening, Inuyasha looked at Kagome's angelic face and realized that she was fast asleep. Then he remembered that he too once fell asleep on her, his smile glowed like a thousand stars. He tapped Miroku and Sango and told them to lie down on Kagome's bed, it was a super king size, so he was pretty sure they would all fit. He was in the far left, then Kagome, then Sango, and MIroku on the far right. They all slept soundly, until Kags' alarm went off.

Pissed, Inuyasha threw the poor alarm clock at the innocent wall. The alarm clock stopped whinning and died, the alarm clock did leave a dent in the wall though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	11. Her heart is like the wall

Much like the dent on the wall, Kagome's heart was dented too. Though Kagome tried to save her self from agony, agony picked her out. The news was horrible she musty admit, but deep inside she was also even by a tiny bit...happy. Now he can feel her pain and suffering. Though it's not in the same situation, she felt comfort in knowing that he too, served his time in pain.

The next day was composed with silent sobs, silent promises, and silent thoughts. In those thoughts, Kagome thought of: Hojo, Inuyasha, love, suffering. She was willing to suffer for anyone she loved, that was certain. When she first saw Inuyasha, first smelled his scent, first saw his smile, she felt this tugging at her stomach.

Love. A four-letter word, that means appreciation, comfort, and pain. For most couples, the phrase "I love you" is overused, misused. They just throw it out there, meaningless, emotionless. Kagome was one of the lucky ones, Hojo never abused this phrase. He wouls only whisper it to her on random occasions when she least expects it. It never fails to make her smile and feel special, those are some of the things that she misses about him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked the ever so worried Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been hard for me the last couple of days, you know." replied Kagome, staring off into space.

Inuyasha was getting worried by the munite. Kagome never smiled, or laughed, or did anything fun actually. She was getting thinner and more distant everyday. Sometimes she would just go off without any of them knowing where she's going. At nights Inuyasha would recieve voice mails from her, what bothers him is that in every voice mail, she was sobbing. Actually, she was bawling. Concern for her, think of her, miss the old her, was all he could do. She consumed his thought and heart. Day in and day out, he would always think of her and her safety.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha was startled when they both bumped into each other.

"Ouch, gosh Kagome, I never knew you had such a hard head." Inuyasha announce jokingly.

"Me neither." admitted Kagome, smiling half-heartedly.

Then the unexpected happened. Kagome giggled. Laughed. And laughed harder, luckily Inuyasha got caught in the "giggles" and started laughing. The two were sitting on the floor, tears streaming out of their eyes, from laughing so hard. By now everyone was staring, the duo were were now just rolling around the floor, care-free.

After a few minutes of rolling around on the cold floor, they finally stopped. Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome get up too. Second by second, the dent in her heart started to lift, little by little.


	12. Alas, how can our love be forbidden?

_His eyes are amber,_

_His eyes pamper._

_His eyes show love,_

_For a poor flying dove._

_Making everything seem, _

_Like it will never dim._

_Making me feel, _

_That what I'm feeling is real..._

"Stupid assignment! Why do even have to write a poem to someone we love?" yelled Kagome as she tried to do her poem.

She shoved the paper in her 3 inch binder, causing the whole desk to shake. She hasn't forgotten a single thing about Hojo, but she learned that he was in a better state. And that alone let her breathe a little easier, lifted her mood up by even just a bit. Tired, she climed on her bed, and turned on the lamp beside her bed. The lamp casted a yellowish glow, almost like the sun, but this light was more concentrated. She gazed at the lamp's shadow, her gaze falling into that sheet of paper inside her binder. She wrote " ' _His eyes are amber.._' " Had she meant Inuyasha? Was it just coincidential that she put "amber?" It intrigued her, her thoughts drifted into the subject, not minding that it's shutting down for the day. 

_In my heart he stays._

_Nudging at my heart, every once in a while._

_Uplifting my soul, when it needs some joy._

_Yearning for some love._

_Asking questions, both right and wrong._

_Sheltering my heart when it needs shelter._

_Healing my open wounds, lessening it to a scar._

_Alas, how can our love be forbidden?_

"Weird dream." gasped Kagome as she bolted up from the tangled sheets that imprisoned her body and legs.

She tried to forget that very vivid dream. Was it talking about Inuyasha? If it was why woudl "our love" be forbidden? As she stood infront of her bathroom mirror halfway done brushing her teeth, she wondered. It seems that these days are filled of drifting into thoughts, answering weird queries, and dreaming about forbidden love. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry bout the short chapters. i just dont have enought time.

and im also thinking bout changing the name of the story. idk.

please r&r


	13. Love is just love, simple as that

_I miss the days, _

_The days when we would just reach out, _

_Reach out to each other._

_Pretending that we were long lost lovers,_

_Lovers that came from two different worlds._

_Holding out an arm for effect, _

_Our fingers all stretched,_

_Just so we would look pretty realistic._

_You seemed very into it,_

_So I pretended that I was too._

_Your eyes spoke the words,_

_The words that you never needed to share,_

_Well, out loud at least._

_But, as we grew,_

_There was this ridge,_

_And this ridge separated,_

_Separated, the two worlds_

_The two lovers came from._

_Then, slowly but surely,_

_The ridge got filled up_

_With used-to-be memories,_

_Anger, love, and most of all_

_Confusion._

_I tried reaching out again,_

_Not like before, _

_But I tried with a different approach,_

_Reaching out straight to your heart._

_Sometimes I felt that I would make a dent,_

_But nothing much more than that._

_Sometimes, I see flickers of what used to be,_

_In those icy blue eyes that you have,_

_The pride of finally finding, _

_Finding the thing that you wanted most._

_But that was before,_

_I believe you and I have changed, _

_Some changes were drastic, _

_But some were minor._

_But all the while, _

_I figured that was when the ridge started forming._

_Even though we live in the two different worlds, _

_I'm happy that I met you,_

_You made me smile on my darkest days,_

_And warm on my coldest days._

_So thank you._

Kagome said the few last words with her voice quivering. The tears that formed on the rim of her eyes threatened to spill, leaving her with nothing except vulnerability. She looked at the floor while she was walking back to her seat, afraid of what people might think or say. Especially Inuyasha, she peeked a look at Inuyasha and found him smiling a sad smile. She held his gaze for a second or two, and looked up. Instead of finding everyone looking at the next reader, their eyes were all on her. She could feel the blood leave her face, and rush back quick. She looked at her desk, which now seemed to be too intresting for her to look up, and when she heard the next reader start reading, she waited for about 5 seconds and then looked up. Coast is clear, no one is looking at her, all were busy interpreting the next set of poems.

"Inuyasha, will you please come up and read your poem to the class?" asked Mrs. Crow.

Inuyasha stood up, as graceful as any dancer. And walked up to the podium, he cleared his throat and began to weave through the intricate words that his poem held.

"...I can't help it if your smile makes my heart jump. I cant help it if you're all I can think about at night. I can't help it if I'm falling helplessly in love woth you." Kagome was on the verge of hysterically crying. That was the same exact way that she felt for Hojo, if not also Inuyasha. Those feelings just couldn't be contained anywhere, no matter how big the container might be. Love is just love, it's as simple as that.


	14. Remember, I was in a car accident?

Kagome thought long and hard about Inuyasha's poem. It made sense, in a way, but not completely. Then it clicked, maybe Inuyasha was talking about her, but as soon as that thought came Kagome already mantally crossed it out. Even if Inuyasha did like her, she didn't like him right? She still had feelings for Hojo, and now that he's in town--well her feelings were a little bit stronger. But on the other hand Inuyasha has been there since day one, he was totally cute and funny and possibly deep.

Kagome was still thinking when she bump into a really hard chested person.

"Ow! Uh...I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." Kagome muttered.

" That's okay." The hard chested person said.

That voice was VERY familiar, thought Kagome. She got up and looked up, what she saw surprised her. Breathe in. Breathe out. She reminded herself.

"Hojo..." Kagome uttered the single name that changed her whole life drastically.

"Uh, hi Kagome, very long time no see." said Hojo, blushing.

Kagome did what her instincts were telling her. She closed the gap between her and Hojo, then snaked her hands around him.

"Are you attending this school again?" asked Kagome.

"Uh, I actually I haven't thought of that. I was mostly thinking about you. Us. You know the old stuff." revealed Hojo.

"Really? I mean why did you suddenly want to show up?"

"To see you and to heal, remember I was in a car accident?"

The warning bell shrieked.

"Ummm, Hojo...can we just talk another time, I'm kinda going to be late to my biology class." Kagome said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll call you tonight!" yelled Hojo, after the running maniac Kagome.

-biology-

Kagome walked in the room with one munite to spare. She took her assinged seat in the middle of Kouga and Inuyasha. The professor, Mr. Jenji, walked in, his muscular legs carrying him through the class very gracefully. Inuyasha looked at her worry filling the amber orbs that were focused on her for that moment, just her.

"Why were you almost late?" mouthed Inuyasha.

"Hojo." mouthed Kagome back, every syllable perfectly pronouced.

"Ok, tell me later." whispered Inuyasha.

Today they were starting human anatomy, they had to disect a dog, record the data, and present it to the class. Once again Inuyasha was her partner, they disected a puppy. It made Kagome sick to her stomach, Inuyasha took the scalpel with a shaking hand. The puppy was already dead so they didn't have to worry about any whimpers, or anything. He made an inscision right on the stomach, and a trickle of blood formed. The blood dripped from the dog into the tray, Kagome forced herself to look at the dog since she really needed a good grade, at her side Inuyasha was taking deep slow breaths to calm him down. She tried his strategy and instead of bringing comfort, the breath brought a foul smelling odor.

After 10 minutes, most of the girls in her class were turning green, or running out of the class into the bathrooms. Now, she was the only girl standing in the room, everyone would steal a glance at her every once in a while, checking when she gets sick. Mr. Jenji approached Kagomes table and he asked her for the data.

"Good job Inuyasha and Kagome." Mr. Jenji commented, then turned around for another remark, "Kudos to you Ms. Higurashi for not running out of the room." Mr. Jenji smiled.


	15. When I'm up here I always sing!

Kagome's day wasn't really what you'd call a typical day.

After biology, Kagome has lunch, as she was walking down the hall she heard Inuyasha approach behind her.

"So you up to have a sleepover at my house?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" replied Kagome with enthusiasm.

The pair walked in the cafeteria and started searching for Sango and Miroku.

"So when are you planning to invite Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Well, you see...uhmmm I was planning to just have a sleepover with just you and me.." Inuyasha started, "you know to like celebrate..." Inuyasha stood thinking, "you not puking in biology!, yeah, that's the only reason, and maybe to help me in math. I'm kinda failing it right now."

Realizing that he just said this, Inuyasha covered his mouth.

"What did you say? Inuyasha say that again please, I didn't quite hear it." Kagome whispered in her not-so-happy voice.

"I said I'm kinda failing math." Inuyasha squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. You know you can always call for help right?" Kagome reassured herself more than she assured Inuysha.

The pair finally found Sango and Miroku at the very far corner of the cafeteria. Kagome sat down on her seat and layed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. That made Sango and Miroku stop eating and just stare.

"Did we miss anything special?" asked Miroku after a few hits from Sango.

Startled, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and that raection made Kagome's head sway. Inuyasha held it still and looked at her with, his deep amber eyes, telling her that ' I'm sorry I didn't mean it.'

"No, you din't miss anything, Kagome just had a rough day that's all." Inuyahsa said in his "business" voice.

Kagome groaned as she heard the bell ring. She just wanted to skip classes but that would be bad. So she asked Inuyasha what are his thoughts on this.

"Yeah, we should. I know a great place." Inuyasha said, grinnning from ear to ear.

"Ok, take me there." Kagome said grateful.

Inuyasha led Kagome at the top of the building. There were plants everywhere, and there was a roof ; it was the perfect spot to skip, cool but not to cool, warm but not to warm.

Kagome's head was still hurting.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and that made Kagome look up.

" I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply do.." Inuyasha started singing.

Kagome giggled, Inuyasha looked up and said "What?! Don't tell me you never heard me sing?"

"No, actually i haven't. Ever. Plus, that song you'r singing is old, and it's also one of my favorites." added Kagome.

"Well, get used to it, when I'm up here I always sing." Inuyasha revealed.

"Whatever, just continue." Kagome coommented.

"I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain" Inuyasha sang.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, just to find her sleeping. Inuyasha walked to Kagome, and lifted her head, then rested it on his lap.

_'Being this close to her, I can't help but notice how beautiful she is.' _thought Inuyasha.

Realizing what he just thought, Inuyasha shook his head, like it can get rid of the thought. Kagome stirred, and her eyes fluttered opened.


	16. Well, I decide to get Hojo off your mind

"Uhmm...I didin't mean to doze off. I was just really tired, I'm sorry." uttered Kagome.

"Shhh...it's okay" whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome quietly stood up and stretched, and Inuyasha, well he just continued looking at her. Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, walking towards Inuyasha, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Inuyasha playfully said.

"Oh, you know what."

"Know what?" Inuyasha used his innocent voice.

"Whatever Inuyasha." Kagome gave up.

The two heard the bell, signaling that school was over. Students rushed over to their cars and sped off out of the "cursed" school. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand and lead her down the steps. After 250 stairs, they finally reached the ground floor. Panting, Inuyasha called Sango and told her to go to his house, and to bring Miroku with her.

"I thought we were just going to have a sleepover with just the two of us?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, well I decided to get Hojo off of your mind. " replied Inuyasha.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you there. Let me just get my stuff at home, and prepare myself to whatever your planning. " Kagome announced.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, as he always does afterschool, but this time she felt a little stiff. He waved a little goodbye. And walked towards his own car, which was parked at the east side of the school, where every teacher parked their cars. He was about 50 meters away from his car, when he spotted a figure leaning beside his car. He hesitantly walked towards it, ready for anything.

"Who are you? " called Inuyasha to the total stranger.

"Oh, hi Inuysha, I'm Hojo." replied the person who was leaning over his car.

Something bubbled up inside Inuysha, that made him want to hit this guy. He was the one that might steal his chance from being with Kagome, even though he doesn't realize it yet.

"Get off my car, you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Okay." reaplied Hojo nervously.

While Inuyasha and Hojo were meeting, Kagome sullenly drove home. She was not expecting Hojo to be there, she can't handle Hojo and Inu. She knew that someime she's going to have to let one of them go, even though how much it hurts for her to even think about it.

Kagome was feeling very tired, as she reached her street, she saw Souta talking to the girl who lives infront of them. They were both blushing and both eyes darted her way as she stepped out of her mustang.

"Hey sis." called Souta as he saw Kagome walk towards the house.

To his surprise, his usually happy-go-lucky sister just waved to him. She dargged her feet to the house and hugged their mom.

_Meanwhile at Inuyasha's house..._

Ding! Dong! whined the doorbell, Inuyasha smiled to himself and opened the door.

"Hey Ka-, Sango! Nice to see you." grinned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha threw Sango a hug, and told her to put her stuff in the room right beside the library. Inuyasha told his father, Inutaishou, that he would be in the second living room with his friends, doing a project. His father approved and told Inuyasha to leave him alone the whole night. And for sure, that would be no problem to Inuyasha and every one else.

--

yeah thats for this chapter, i know its short but leave a review. :)


	17. You must be Kagome?

Ding! Dong! chimed the door bell as Kagome put pressure on the button. She has the slightest clue on will be happening in this so called 'sleepover'. She doesn't know what to expect either, for crying out loud, it's Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. She was dealing with over-imaginative, rich people, well Inuyasha at least.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Kagome waited for Inuyasha, Sango, to Miroku to open the door for her.

'Hell, five...ten...fifteen...twenty...thrty second have passed.' thought Kagome.

Determined, Kagome rang the door bell once again, already familiar with to the sound of the whiny tone. Another minute passed and Kagome grew more and more infuriated. Betsy, Inuyasha's house maid finally answered on Kagome's fifth door bell. Relieved Kagome whispered a silent 'thank you' and politely asked her where Inu, and the rest of the gang was. Betsy giggled and said, "You must be Kagome. They are in the room beside the library.

"Thank you." mumbled Kagome, growing suspicious with every step she took.

Kagome quietly walked towards 'the room' , hearing muffled giggling sounds in some rooms that she passed. Nearing the room, Kagome strained her ears for any fishy sounds or turmoil in the room. Balling her hands into a fist, Kagome gently knocked on the door.

'Hopefully, someone would answer this door, or else I would just barge in there.' Kagome thought, actaully liking plan B, better than plan A.

After about ten seconds, Inuyasha opened the door, and smiled at her. She tried to look behind him and peek at what he has in store for her, but his smile and his tall frame, was enough of a distraction as it was already. She heard some rustling and some giggles inside, which made her pretty nervous.

"What the hell is in that room Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

"Nothing really, just Sango and Miroku laughing." replied Inu confidently.

"Those two never laugh _together_, not unless something's up." obsereved Kagome.

"Whatever Kagome, can't you just accept that those two might actually be _finally_ getting along?"

"No. No I refuse to accept that those two would get along just like that." Kagome snapped her fingers for effect.

It seemed like hours before Inuyasha finally let her in. The room was not what you'd call and 'ordinary' room.

The south wall was nothing but glass, letting you over look the wonderful view of the beach. The west wall was a stage, and you wouldn't believe what the east wall has. It has a freakin' bar/bowling alley! And the north wall, lets just say the wall was like a huge t.v.

"Holy fucking god! whoever designed this room was a fucking genius. No, scratch that, that persom is a fucking god!" exclaimed Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned to himself as he heard Kagome's reaction. Standing beside her, Kagome's happiness seemed to overflow into him too. Kagoem ran over to Sango and gave her hug.

"Okay missy, I saw you today at lunch." emphasized Sango.

"I know, but that felt like five years ago." complained Kagome, hugging Sango even harder.

Inuyasha walked over to the two squealing girls and asked, "What do ya'll want to drink, we can get wasted today, it's Friday." declared Inuyasha.

"Me and Kagome'll get two smirnoff." yelled Sango on the other side of the room.

"I'll get a beer." added Miroku.

"Bastard, I ain't getting your beer, get it yourself you lazy ass." yelled Inuyasha back at Miroku.

Kagome walked up the stage and cradled the microphone in her hand. She wondered how to work the stage, Sango saw what her best friend was doing and turned off the light, adn turned on the spot light, focusing it on Kagome. Inuyasha hit play and looked at Kagome, nodding slightly. Falling into the familiar beat of "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton, her angelic voice filled the room.

"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines." sang Kagome.

Inuysha couldn't help but notice how nice her voice is. Not even knowing what he's doing Inuyasha started recording a part of the song.

"He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand." continued Kagome.

"Don't stare, it's not polite." whispered Sango to Inuysha.

"Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky." finished Kagome.

The three broke out in an applause. Inuyasha handed Kagome her smirnoff, and headed to the bowling alley. Kagome and Sango and Miroku followed Inu, wanting to play also.

"Why don't we make this a little interesting, huh?" suggested Miroku.

"Okay, so whoever wins this gets to pick a person ,and whoever he or she picks gets to dare the person who picked her. Got it? Good." Miroku added, pleased with himself.

What else could they do but nod their heads in agreement? Sango took her turn and hit all of the pins. Then, Miroku, who hit all but two. Inuyasha, getting a strike, and Kagone also hitting a strike. After an hour, it was obvious to everyone that Sango was atleast 50 points ahead of Kagome, which technically makes her the winner.

"Okay Sango, time to chose the person you want to dare you." announced Inuyasha.

"Okay, I pick, Miroku." Sango proclaimed.

"I hoped this would happen," smirked Miroku, " okay I dare you to make out with me. Infront of Inu and Kags." decided Miroku.

"Dammit, fine, like I have any choice." declared Sango in defeat.

The two touched lips, and an electeic shock was felt in the room, that left everyone speechless, well everyone except Kagome.

" Now that's true love." teased Kagome, in a serious way.

Inuyasha chuckled and it soon led to everyone on the floor cracking up. Kagome was lying her head on Inu's tummy, and Sango doing the same to her, and Miroku the same with Sango and Kags. When everyone got their breaths back, Inuyasha suggested a game of beer-pong. That definetly made everyone smile. Inuyasha against Miroku, was not a very good idea. Inuyasha was like a master at ping-pong ang Miro, wasn't a big drinker. So all Sango and Kagome do was put a bucket beside Miro, and lessen the beer in Miro's cups. So as expected, Inuyasha won. The night was great, and even getting better, when Kagome's phone rang.

--

so i'll leave it at that. leave a comment, it'll help a bunch :) thanks.

-inulover.

P.S- I do not onw the song "ordinary day"


	18. Yes, he was the one who broke my heart

Ring...Ring...

Everyone looked at Kagome, each of their eyes, straining to see who would call her. Kagome looked, and the screed read _HOJO_, she expected him to call, but she thought that he would call another day. Looking at the three, she mouthed 'Hojo'. She pressed _SEND_, and put the phone up against her ear.

"Hello?" greeted Kagome.

"Hey Kags, how you doin'?" asked Hojo, overconfidently.

"Uhmmm...okay, I guess." Kagome said looking straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha can hear everything from where he was, he had a secret that, well, no one knows except Miroku and Sango, and they were kind enough to keep it a secret from Kagome. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, like he did with Kikyo, when he told her, he was a half-demon. Ever since, he blamed himself, but what he didn't know was that, Kikyo didn't die there, the had police found her, and she paid them to tell her boyfriend that, they found her car in the river and no her. Of course, being greedy the cops followed her instructions, and she told them that she would be going to another city, and to tell her father to call her at her new cellphone.

"Hojo, uhmm..I don't know how to say this but, this isn't a very good time to call right now, I mean." Kagome tried her best to tell Hojo, in a way that wouldn't hurt him, even though deep inside, she wanted him to hurt as much as she did, that day her friend told her what she saw. She can almost remember it like it was yesterday.

_Bleep...Bleep, complained Kagome's phone. _

_"Yello?" Kagome greeted her friend Yumi. _

_"Hey Kagome, so how you doing?" replied Yumi nervously._

_"What's wrong?" asked Kagome._

_"Uhmm...I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, plus, you really don't want to know." babbled Yumi._

_"Okay, just tell me, I promise I wouldn't freak or anything." _

_"Fine, I'm just going to say it right out. IsawHojowithanothergirlthatlookedjustlikeyou!" blurted out Yumi, faster than lightning. _

_"Very funny Yumi, you know he wouldn't do that." Kagome reassured Yumi. _

_"No, I swear to my life it was him, he even said 'hi' to me. And then I waved back, and then I saw the girl and thought it was you. And then i realized that, her hair is so much straighter than yours, no offense, and I remembered you said you would be at home, studying." argued Yumi. _

That left Kagome speechless, which was very rare.

"Uhmmm...okay Hojo, goodnight. Yeah, you can call me tomorrow." Kagome said hanging up.

"What a bastard!" muttered Inuyasha.

"Inu, you don't have amy reason to hate him." yelled Kagome.

"Well, wasn't he the fucking guy who broke your fucking heart?" asked Inuyasha.

"Whatever, this is a stupid argument, sorry Inuyasha, and to answer your question, yes he was the one who broke my heart." retorted Kagome.

Taking a sip of her smirnoff, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry, I mean it, he is a bastard for what he did to me." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha hugged back, and he knew that Kagome really meany what she said, and forgave her silently.

"So what to do?" asked Miroku.

"Oh! I know," started Kagome, "we should play truth or dare." she suggested.

"Yeah!" agreed Sango enthusiatically.

The four made a small circle, on the white shag rug, in the middle of the room.

"Okay, here are the rules first." declared Kagome.

" 1. No marrying 2. NO anything sexual, and that's all I can think of." announced Kagome.

"I volunteer to go first." decided Miroku.

Dares: Inuyasha

Kiss Kagome: Dare from Sango

Slap Kagome's ass: Miroku

Kiss Miroku: Kagome

Dares: Miroku

Lick Sango's thighs: Inu

Kiss Sango: Kagome

Lick Inuyasha's foot: Sango

Dares: Sango

Kiss Miroku: Miroku

Lick your own elbow: Kags (couldn't do it, everyone on the floor laughing)

Grab Miroku's ass: Inu (turned green for a while)

Dares: Kagome

Kiss Inu: Sango

Make out with Inu: Miroku (sparks were flying!)

Kiss Sango: Inu

Sango and Miroku, and Inu and Kags, were all enjoying this game. Well until the dares, were replaced by 'truths'. The first couple of questions were easy, like "who was your first crush" just that kinda stuff. But Miroku had a little talk with Inuyasha before the 'sleep over'.

_Inuyasha pulled Miroku aside. _

_"I have to tell her today." said Inuyasha. _

_"Sure, but how are you going to?" asked Miroku. _

_"I would hope we would play truth or dares." admitted Inuyasha. _

_"Fine, and I'll just ask you if you can tell us anything right now what would it be. Good enough for you?" advised Miroku._

_"Yeah, just as long as she keeps this a secret. Which I think she will." approveed Inuyasha_

"My turn!" whined Miroku. "Okay Inu, if you could tell us anything, and I mean anything right now what would it be?" asked Miroku.

"Uhmmm...but you guys promise to keep this as a secret?" asked Inuyasha.

The three nodded in response, Kagome had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that Inu is about to spill one of his deepest secrets.

"Everyone ready? I'm half-demon." responded Inuyasha.


	19. She looks like Kikyo

Kagome stared at him for what seemed like hours, her eyes darting towards Sango and Miroku and Inu, finding them as calm as the sea, at 3 in the morning. Not knowing what to say she put her hand over her "O" shaped mouth. Inuyasha worriedly looked at Kagome, pleading in his mind for her to accept him.

"Oh my god! So you'r saying that you'r like- holy shit! This is so cool!" breathed Kagome. The three was really not expecting that response from her, they expected her to not talk to them in a few weeks, and then finally accept the truth. In response to her "holy shit! This is so cool!" the three laughed, out of relief.

"I totally have some thing to tell ya'll too." announced Kagome.

Not expecting this, Inu, Sango, and Miro, tuned their attention to her.

" Okay, everyone comfortable?" asked Kagome, "Here it goes, I'm a miko." blurted Kagome.

"Are you guys feeling like we're in the Feudal Era? I mean, we have a fuckin' half-demon, a priestess, a monk, oh that's Miro over here, and a fucking demon-slayer, never told anyone that." asked Sango.

The four just looked at eachother and started cracking up. They all were clutching their stomach's when they heard a knock on the wall. They all stood up and tried cleaning up the mess they did, Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it to find his niece, Rin, crying. Inuyasha being the nice uncle let her in, and mouthed to the gang to hide all if the alcohol. Kagome, looked at the kid and came uo to her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." introduced Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Rin." said the little girl clinging to Inuyasha.

"Nice to meet you Rin." beamed Kagome.

"You too Kagome, hmm...come to think of it you look like Kikyo." observed Rin.

When she said that Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, seemed to stiffen and silence filled the room.

"Oops, sorry uncle Yasha, I won't do it again" shouted Rin running out of the room.

Sango burned holes in Inuyasha's shirt. Miroku, was just standing there looking at Inuysha.

"So who is this Kikyo girl?" asked Kagome.

"No one, let's play Dance Dance Revolution!!" said Miroku.

"No. Obviously you guys aren't telling me everything." Kagome barked.

"That's because there's nothing to tell, Kagome." assured Sango.

"Well, it looks like there is because Inu is still standing there, looking like an idiot." exclaimed Kagome.

"Kikyo was my girlfriend," started Inuyasha "we weren't the 'perfect couple' like everyone thought, we fought like normal couples did, and we had our goods and bads. I really don't like this topic, but since I trust you, I'll tell you. She died, but no one ever found her body, they just found her car in the river." told Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like such a brat." Kagome explained.

Wanting Inuyasha to feel better, Kagome came up to him and hugged him, making a mental note to herself not to say her name ever again.


	20. The Ruby Necklace

Making him feel better was the least of Kagome's issues right now, she had the whole Kikyo thing almost figured out. Her head kept on telling her that Kikyo was the girl that Hojo cheated her with, plus, there's Hojo too, him and his ordeal, whatever that is. They all ended up sleeping in the 'room', Inu taking the window seat, Kagome getting the couch, Sango occupying the love seat, and poor Miroku somehow slept sitting up, his head laying on the marble table.

Kagome barely remembered anything after the 'incident' with Inu's niece. She had bits and pieces, which included Miroku passing out at his current 'bed', Sango beating the living hell out of Miroku for groping her ass, no that was happening everyday, so maybe she was just remembering something that happened sometime ago. But the most vivid 'memory' was of Inu sitting on the window seat, looking over at the dawning beach reliving memories of him and Kikyo. He hadn't known that she had seen him like that. Inu was a very well-composed person, so seeing him like this Kagome felt a wash of sympathy towards him.

"Guys what time is it?" asked Kagome, sitting up, only to find Inu, Miro, and Sango all passed out on their 'beds'. She couldn't pass up this wonderful opportunity, she stealthily got up and walked over to her bag looking for her 'bag of torture'. She hoped something like this would happen, so she can try out her new markers and such.

_'Now who for the first victim? Inuyasha perhaps? Nah, saving the best for last. Sango perhaps? Yeah, good idea.' _Kagome thought.

Kagome snuck up behind the sleeping slayer, she looked inside her 'bag of torture' and found a couple of purple shaded lipstick, _'The only shade that her mom owned,'_ thought Kagome evilly.

_'What to do with it? Smear it all over her face , and write "sucker" on her forehead? Too simple, ah-ha!' _exclaimed Kagome as the light bulb in her head lit.

Looming over the 'victim', Kagome took the ugliest shade of purple and put it on her best friend's lips, a little more make-up made Sango looked like a person dying from hypothermia. And surely, Miro would risk everything, just to give a full on mouth-to-mouth with Sango. An evil grin replaced the smirk on her face. Now time to wake sweet little Miro from his strip club, he calls his "dreamland." Kagome gently shook him and sat down beside him, whispering," Miroku, I think Sango's dying, her lips are purple, and she feels awfully cold." tempted Kagome in her I'm-so-desperate-help-me tone. That oughta wake the lover boy. Upon hearing this Miroku leaped to his feet and hugged Sango and started rubbing his hands up and down her back, after a few rubs, Sango bolted up and slapped Miroku in the face. (ouch.) Unknowing that she had been tricked Sango kept beating Miroku's little ass. Miroku given anytime to explain tried, and finally got the whole story out,and slowly Sango turned to her instead of Miroku. Then chasing after her. Being fitter than Kagome, Sango caught up with her no problem, whatsoever.

"You..."Sango stopped at that, and instead of giving her a motherly speech, Sango started tickling Kagome, giving her very little room to breath. When the clock struck twelve, Kagome fell to the ground, unconscious. Not knowing what to do, Sango woke Inuyasha up and told him what had happened. Inuyasha being the good friend he is swept Kagome of f the floor and ran towards the door, as fast as his legs would carry him. When he was about ten meters from the door, Kagome opened her eyes, and said, (well she really yelled this) "Gotcha!" and started dissolving into giggles. The worried hanyou didn't really appreciate this, seeing that she looked hella like his ex-girlfriend and she reminded him of her so much, not personality wise though, plus he really cared about her. Nothing that he would usually feel for some girl he just met, but he had a feeling, that the feeling he had for this girl was genuine, new and very confusing.

How he could feel such thing for a new girl? He's yet to find out. Maybe it's because she looked like Kikyo, or maybe its the way that she smiles that can turn a frown upside down? Or the way that when she sings, she can make it her own? His confused, angry, self couldn't figure it out. And it was very frustrating for him. Or is it maybe because he's in love with her, but he just refuses to accept it?

"You shouldn't play around like that you know? You scared me enough that I almost walked- no, run out of that door in demon speed. That would've been really bad for everyone in this house." admitted Inuyasha.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Kagome said automatically, seeing a different type of clouds over Inuysha's head. With nothing left to do, Kagome asked Inuyasha if he wanted breakfast (ohh, don't worry the other two went back to sleeping), Inuyasha agreed and they both went to take showers, separately.

Since it was a nice spring day, Kagome couldn't help but choose the perfect out fit for the perfect weather. Some denim shorts that makes her legs look really long and lean, a plain yellow shirt and her yellow converses, throw in her Dior sunglasses and ruby necklace. Kagome fiddled with the necklace remembering how she got it.

"_Hey Kagome." waved a happy Hojo. _

"_Hey Hojo." greeted a younger Kagome. _

_Hojo hugged her from the back,the you-can-take-me-now-I'm-happy kind of way. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, not minding the disgusted stares off elderly people, passing by. _

"_Kagome do me a favor and close your eyes." stated Hojo. _

"_Why-" Kagome started only to be interrupted._

"_Just do it, I promise I wont bite." promised Hojo._

But then a loud knocking came from her door, snapping her out of her flashback, and also remembering Inuyasha is ready.

Today, Inuyasha was dressed with an orange shirt, some khaki shorts, some flip-flops, and his Sean Paul glasses. Inuyasha lead the way to the garage and found the keys for his Rover. They got on the midnight blue car, and Kagome was slapped with Inuyasha's cologne all over, rolling her window down, she looked over at Inuyasha and wondered what his lips would feel like.

Feeling a little tap on her shoulders, she stopped her thoughts from getting further and put her seat belt on.

**NOTE:** I'm might start to write longer chapters and try to finish this story withing at least 30 chapters. I know this isn't the best story in the world, but stay with me. I have some surprises for you.

Leave a comment :)


	21. The slurred Hojo

"I swear to the heavens that that 30 year old mom had the hots for you," Kagome started as they walked out of Starbucks, "did you see the way she was drooling over you? It was funny as hell, you should've seen her Yash, she was practically drooling on the table. Not to mention that her kids were glaring daggers at you. And-" Kagome stopped as she realized that Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to her anymore.

_'Kagome and her usual babble.' though Inuyasha_. He had lost her long ago, that he didn't even hear about the drooling mom. He kept on trying to figure out why he was out with her and her alone, instead of hanging with Miroku, when he saw Kagome waving her hands frantically in front if him.

"Dammit Kagome, I was thinking." Inuyasha said insensitively.

"Sorry, I was telling you about the drooling mom one time then you just totally zoned out." explained Kagome.

"Well you didn't have to wave your arms at me, you know." reasoned Inu.

"Obviously I didn't know that, or else I wouldn't have done it at all. Plus, what if you hurt yourself, you know you can't actually see clear if you're thinking hard." retorted Kagome.

"Well, I could see clearly, thank you very much." sighed Inuyasha running out of reasons.

Seeing this Kagome smiled to herself, since yesterday she hasn't seen the stupid, angry, reckless Inu. All she saw was the caring, quiet, calm Yash, the total opposite of his usual self. She doesn't know if she should be quiet with him or be all sorry or something, so she resorted to the only thing that can make her relax. Babble the whole time, as in, not stop talking except for when chewing, sometimes that's not even a good enough reason to stop. Sometimes, she would even babble in her talk, and then everyone would be mad at her the next day, from sleep deprivation. But babbling was the one thing that she can do anywhere anytime, she's not like this one guy at their school that'll only get calmed down when he drinks red Gatorade. And if it's like blue or something, he just losses it. Now that's what you'd call weird, but sometimes people thought of her as the 'weird but pretty' girl, which was pretty much true, except for the weird part, she really didn't understand that part very well.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome look blankly at the sidewalk, narrowly missing trash cans and strangers. Inuyasha realized that since the bitch stopped talking out loud, that she was babbling inside her head, like talking to herself. Considering it is Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, true, sometimes she struck people as weird, when you meet her she's actually not that bad. Well, half of the time she isn't, and the other half, we'll say doesn't need to be dug out of its grave, and let's just put it at that.

They were walking towards their car when Inuyasha saw that Hojo dude from before. Once again that anger just bubbled up inside him like magic. Every time that guy shows up, the anger and fear was there, like they were his companions, security blankets, while that bastard Hojo's around.

When Kagome saw Hojo, she slowed down and stopped right behind Inuyasha, being the gentleman Inu put himself between Hojo and Kagome, acting as a human shield. Kagome was looking at Hojo longingly, fearfully, and most of all angrily.

_'Who the hell does he think he is, to be ruining my day?' thought Kagome._

_**'He's your fiancée.' declared her "inner voice."**_

_'Uhm, did you accidentally forget? He's my EX-fiancée. Thank you very much.' lectured Kagome. _

_**'But still, he may have some feelings for you, and-'**_

_'Stop there. I don't need to hear the rest of that sentence. I've thought about it before and totally no chance on that one.' chirped Kagome, feeling triumphant against her "inner voice."_

Hojo smiled maniacally at Kagome, well at least that was from Inuyasha's point of view. Kagome moved behind Yash, meaning that she's ready to face him. Kagome casually walked toward the bastard and popped her hip to the left and put her left hand on it.

"What do you want now? Isn't it enough that you ruined my day?" mocked Kagome (well, she tried didn't she, effort has to count).

"Hey babe. Is that how you greet your fiancée? Now where's my morning kiss?"slurred the obviously drunk Hojo. 

"Shut the fuck up you drunkard, and don't you even dare touch me with those dirty hands of yours." spat Kagome.

Kagome saw Inuyasha at the corner of her eyes, counting?

"Let's go before I kill that piece of shit." offered Inuyasha.

"Agreed, let's go back to your place and check on the two. Who knows what Miroku can do to Sango." Kagome and Inuyasha shivered at the thought.

The two drove in the company of a blaring radio, no one uttered a single word, and for once no one actually cared. Inuyasha turned up the volume when he heard one of his favorite songs. Flickering memories engulfed Kagome, as she heard the familiar words.

"...Must everything you do make me wanna smile..." sang Rihanna.

_Giggles were heard from 20 miles away, meaning some lovey dovey boyfriend is spending time with his girlfriend. _

_They were exactly right, today Kagome and Hojo decided on a picnic date. They chose the patch of grass near enough to the river so they can hear the waves splashing against the shore. _

"...So that I can't stay mad at you for too long..."

"_I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it." begged the clueless Hojo. _

"_No, you...you even said hi to Yumi, you two-timing bastard." cried Kagome. _

"Yeah, right like that's true." whispered Kagome.

"What's true?" asked the ever so curious hanyou.

Startled, Kagome jumped out of her seat just a little. She already forgot that she had Inuyasha in the car to, he was so quiet when he choses to be.

"The song when it says, "So that I can't stay mad at you for too long." Kagome shared.

"Well, it could be if you were in love. No doubt in that." Yasha said casually.

"True, but how would you explain Hojo?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm...to tell you the truth, maybe you weren't IN love with him. Maybe you were just telling your heart to feel so, 'cause your brain's telling you." Inuyasha guessed.

"Point taken, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, I guess I should've followed my heart, not my mind." admitted Kagome.

**NOTE:** did you guys like it? Just leave reviews and make me happy.

Thanks.


	22. Please don't tell me your pregnant!

Kagome and Inuyasha enjoyed the rest of the car ride, making small talk every chance they have.

.

"Inuyasha, I'll just wait for you at the door over there." Kagome said walking out of the car.

"Okay, sure." agreed Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha finally parked the midnight blue car, he met Kagome at the door. And they smiled at each other, like there was a secret between them.

Ding! Kagome just hatched an idea! If she could just get Inu to agree with her, then they could give Sango and Miroku the shock of their lives!

Kagome gently tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and told him about the plan.

"Okay, I agree. But what do we do?" asked Inu.

"Uhm, I was thinking that we come in the room kissing, then after you break apart from me, you touch my tummy, like I was pregnant. And then we tell them that I'm pregnant, and just wait for their faces to contort, and that's about it." explained Kagome.  
"That sounds good, but I think we should start kissing now so we don't look so fake coming up." suggested Inuyasha.

"Huh, sure. We can do that." approved Kagome.

"_**Gosh Inuyasha, take advantage of the girl will you?" said Inuyasha's conscience.**_

"_Shut up, and go away." ordered Inu. _

"_**As you wish." obeyed his conscience. **_

"_**Kagome." taunted her "inner voice."**_

"_What? Don't even say it, because you know it isn't true." said the irritated Kagome. _

"_**Okay whatever you say, Kagome." mocked her "inner voice."**_

The two leaned into each other. Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha's amber orbs, looking into his soul for some kind of feeling, behind the kiss, and so far she has seen wanting. Inuyasha did the exact same thing, and found doubt and wanting, in Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. The moment their lips met, a fire was lit. Suddenly, Inuyasha kissed with more passion, more feelings, and Kagome noticed this and kissed him with as much passion and feelings. After the kiss, they looked at each other, not realizing that they both had goofy grins on their faces.

When they reached the door, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and pulled him down for a kiss, and even that time Kagome felt all tingly inside, and there was that electric current running through her body. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and nodded, Kagome nodded back and let Inuyasha open the door.

Sango turned around at the sound of the door opening, and was shocked at what she saw. She stood there her hands covering her mouth and her eyes bulging out of her sockets. Sango had stopped singing and that caught Miroku's attention, so he also turned around and smiled at what he saw.

When Inuyasha saw that both their friends were watching, he broke the kiss and showed them a goofy grin, and touched Kagome's stomach, instantly Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Holy shit Kagome, don't tell me you're pregnant!" asked Sango.

"Finally! I knew you guys would come around soon enough." interrupted Miroku.

Kagome walked towards Sango and lead her to the seat, Inuyasha never letting go of her waist. When Sango was all settled down Kagome and Inuyasha started talking, well more like explaining.

"Well, I was feeling different and so I decided to go to the doctor." explained Kagome.

"Well, whose the dad?" asked Sango, infuriated at Inuyasha's recklessness.

"I am." said Inuyasha proudly.

The two looked at Sango and Miroku's distorted faces and burst out laughing. Kagome even started jumping up and down, which scared Sango so she put both her hands firmly on Kagome's shoulders and made her stop jumping. Which caused more laughter for the duo. Kagome stopped laughing and went over to hug Inuyasha, and hi-five him too.

"We were just kidding, sorry, I couldn't resist." explained Kagome.

After 5 minutes of Sango chasing Kagome, they finally plopped down the couch and giggled.


	23. Venomous Kagome

"So what do we do the rest of the day?" asked Miroku.

"Uhm, you wanna go to a strip club tonight?" suggested Inuyasha.

When the girls heard this, they stopped their conversation, and walked up to the guys. Sango and Kagome smiled seductively at the guys, and got on their laps, the guys fitting right between both of the girls' legs. Inuyasha kept on looking at Kagome's face and felt nervousness. Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips against his own, and so did Sango, after giving them kisses, the girls got up and faced the guys, and asked, "Would you rather hang out with those skanky hoes, you would never see again in your entire life after a one night stand, or us?"

Inuyasha and Miroku have yet to slip out of their trance, so it was pretty entertaining to the girls, to watch the guys drool, literally, on the floor. Kagome snapped her fingers in front of Miroku and Inuyasha, and the two practically jumped 50 feet high. Giggling, the girls looked at the guys, waiting for their answer.

"What?" said the oblivious Miroku.

THWANK!

BONK!

SLAP!

"Never mind, go ahead and make babies with a fucking whore, we don't care. Just don't come running up to us when your whores give you 500 babies and you can't support them." said Sango. Kagome agreed, nodding.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the girls, with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Looks like someone's jealous?" announced Inuyasha.

"We are not jealous!" Kagome yelled , turning around.

Blushing, Kagome and Sango walked out on the guys. They went to the kitchen and got chocolate ice cream, and went out to the pool. They got their spoons out and started digging in the half finished tub of ice cream. For a moment they just looked at the pool, and jumped in, staying under water until their lungs begged for air.

CLICK!

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped into the pool, trying to catch the infuriated girls. The girls easily dodged their pathetic attempts to catch them, and got out of the pool. They had agreed that they would give the boys the 'silent treatment.' And hopefully it's working, or else they're gonna have to egg or T.P the guys' houses. Inuyasha also got up and tried to hug Sango as he had before, but she gave him the cold stare, and that was enough for him to back away and tried it with Kagome, but she gave him the cold shoulder and pretended that he wasn't following her like a stalker. The hanyou though, didn't get it, so he just kept and stalking Kagome, his footsteps barely audible. Inuyasha closed in on Kagome and hugged her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help me Sango!" yelled Kagome.

Sango stomped over to where Inuyasha was hugging/strangling her. She could've been the big green giant and Inuyasha still wouldn't let Kagome go, so he picked Kagome up and carried her like a potato sack. Seeing that she can't do anything but scream and pound on Inuyasha's back, she thought that if she used the tone she used when she was really had it that it might, make him put her down. So she did what she thought.

"Inuyasha, put me down or else you're going down." said Kagome calmly, venom present in her words.

Inuyasha has never heard Kagome talk like this, ever. He has never even seen her mad, for that matter. He was scared, in a weird way, because he knew he was so much stronger than this girl, but yet, there's that feeling. He couldn't put it into words exacty, but it's like, you-do-it-and-you-regret-it kinda feeling.

_'I swear she can be scary sometimes.' though Inuyasha._


	24. The Picture

Kagome, walked away from Inuyasha seething with anger. Stomping her feet, she walked into the kitchen to get a drink, when she got her bottled water, she closed the door and looked at all the pictures and knick knacks on the fridge. This one picture caught her eyes, out of about 20 different pictures, she felt that there was something different about this picture. The picture was black and white, and there was a younger Inuyasha and this other girl that looked like her, but the girl on the picture had straighter hair and her make-up was way too much, it looked like she didn't like the whole "natural look." Kagome scrutinized this picture until she can see it even if she closed her eyes, every crease and every detail, especially the smile on Inuyasha's face. It wasnt his usual smile, there was a glow around him and the smile reached his eyes, it was one of those smiles that only appear once in a while. It's not the fake smile everyone's capable of doing, and it's not a forced smile either.

Wondering what Kagome's doing, Inuyasha went inside and looked for her. He looked for her in the kitchen, and in the library, but she wasn't there. He looked in the bathroom in the room, beside the library and he found her there, straightening her hair. She didn't stop until it was as straight as a line, Inuyasha just stood there looking at her, an awful lot of memories rushing to him.

"_Kikyo, where are you?" yelled Inuyasha to the empty sounding house._

"_I'm up here, in the bathroom." replied Kikyo._

"_Okay, I'm coming." announced Inuyasha. _

_Once there, he found her straightening her already straight hair. She was looking at herself disgustingly and looked at him. _

"_I hate my face, it's so ugly." she said. _

"_No its not, I can't imagine a girl having a prettier face than yours." Inuyasha said, walking over to put his arms around her waist._

Kagome caught a glimpse at Inuyasha on the mirror, he looked like he saw a ghost almost, he was just staring at her, not doing anything.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing over here?" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and once again looked at Kagome.

"Nothing, I was looking for you. I wanted to say, I wanted to say...I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just playing. I did not mean to hurt your feelings in any way." apologized Inuyasha.

"That's okay, I was just fixing my hair like the girl in the picture on the fridge." said Kagome, and instantly covered her mouth, realizing that she thought out loud.

"What picture, are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing, just one of the pictures on the fridge, that's all." Kagome answered nervously.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, holding her straightener on her left hand. Inuyasha followed her around like a stalker, again, not taking his eyes off of her. Kagome on the other hand just kept on fidgeting with her hair straightener, she didn't know what to do, or who was in the picture even. But she had a feeling that it had to do with Kikyo, Inu's ex-girlfriend, not just because of the facial resemblance that his niece had noticed, but because of the way he was looking at her, like he was reliving a moment in time when that, that Kikyo girl was still around.

Scared that she might blurt out the wrong things, Kagome kept her mouth shut and walked towards the pool, to ask Sango instead. She briskly walked towards the french doors, widely aware of Inuysha following her. Once she reached the pool side Inuyasha, thankfully, went Miroku's way, and she half-ran, half-walked towards Sango.

"Woah Kagome, what did you do to your hair, you look almost exactly like, Kik- I mean you look really nice." commented Sango.

"That's why I'm here, to ask you about a picture on the fridge. There was this girl in the picture who had this really really straight hair, and she was beside Yash, and they were smiling and Inuyasha looked like he was in heaven, in that picture." said Kagome.

"Uhm, which picture, there's like 50 pictures on that fridge. Why don't you just show me?" suggested Sango.

"Yeah, gladly, plus Inu's giving me a weird look." observed Kagome

The girls looked over at the guys, and Kagome was right, Inu was giving her a weird look. So they ran inside, and when they were inside they walked over to the fridge and Kagome pointed out the picture that she was talking about. Sango plucked it out from under other pictures and examined it.

"This was their last day together. I think they went to a carnival that day, and they were riding a ferris wheel when Inuyasha took this picture. And I think that was the day he told him about the secret, the one he told us in the truth game thing, remember?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I remember, but that still doesn't explain why he was looking, no scratch that, he was staring at me when I was straightening my hair, in the bathroom." said Kagome.

"Dunno, maybe he was remembering a time when he used to look at Kikyo, and with your hair like that he's probably having some kind of deja vu, or something like that. Come to think of it you do look like Kikyo from certain angles." Sango admitted.


	25. I Love You Too

"Ugh, why do you always have to rise, you stupid sun." grunted Kagome, as the rays of the sun dwell on her face, as if meaning to wake her up.

Stumbling out of bed, Kagome grabbed her brush and started brushing the forest she calls her hair. Kagome hated Monday's like, how a 4 year old might act when you steal their lollipop. Monday's were filled with grunts and groans as Kagome prepared for school, her mom never really understood why Monday's were such a pain to Kagome, even though its just another day.

Kagome grunted her way into the kitchen, scavenging for some breakfast, narrowly missing a burning hot pan. Kagome was used to Mondays being exhausting and boring and such, she never knew why Mondays always felt like it does, but it did and she couldn't do anything about it, but to just accept it as it is. She walked around the house like a zombie, ignoring most of the comments, and the questions, she just wanted to get breakfast, so she can take a refreshing shower, then go to school and see Inuyasha and then just chill with the gang the rest of the day.

When Kagome stepped in the scalding hot water, she yelped and felt a cold shiver run through her. She had a feeling that something was going to happen today, but the thing is that she doesn't know if its a good or a bad thing exactly. Nervous and excited at the same time, Kagome made her bath as quick and relaxing as possible, and walked out of the steaming bathroom with towels wrapped around her body and her hair.

Her hair was dripping when she took the towel off, her face was flushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome searched her room for her blow-drier and her straightener, after looking for it under her bed and in her most used drawers, she found it inside a suitcase filled with clothes. _'Odd'_, she thought she put them in the second drawer to the right beside the picture frames. As she started doing her hair, her gaze fell upon her clock beside her bed, and it read 8:20, she had about 20 minutes, before school started and she would be late. She hurried up, and decided to just straighten her hair, put on ,lip gloss, mascara, and blush.

Kagome was looking for a red camisole when her door bell rang, Kagome threw a pair of ragged jeans and a shirt that says, " Come to the dark side, we have cookies." While running down the stairs Kagome slipped on a puddle of water, and fell on her bottom.

BANG!

The door flew open and she caught sight of Inuyasha, barging in her house, breaking the door in the process. Kagome's legs were everywhere, her left leg was bent in an awkward angle, and her right leg was underneath her.

"What the hell happened? I heard a loud thud, and-" Inuyasha stopped seeing Kagome in her awkward position. Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, and looked at Kagome once more, and started cracking up. Kagome, whose legs were positioned awkwardly, turned 20 different shades of red.

"Instead of laughing, do you mind helping me?" asked Kagome.

"Nah, I think I'll take a picture first, then help you up." decided Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! My foot hurts, and I can't move it!" yelled Kagome.

"Well, you dumb ass why didn't you say so?!" Inuyasha retorted, quickly stuffing his phone in his pocket, and carrying Kagome towards the couch. Picking up soft giggles, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, just to find her giggling, and squirming.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Nothing, just that, I can't believe you would fall for that. I thought you were so much smarter than that." grinned Kagome, hopping off of Inuyasha's arms.

"You are so dead, better start running now." exclaimed Inuyasha.

"You'll never catch me you stupid-dumb-white haired-moron!" Kagome said while running.

The miko and the hanyou ran around the house like jackrabbits, and school just a distant memory. Kagome hid in the bathtub, counting the seconds when Inuyasha would find her, crouched and ready to pounce. Inuyasha looked for Kagome almost everywhere, but he never looked in the bathroom. So he peeked inside the room, and saw a little scrunched up figure behind the shower curtain.

"Aha! I found you! Finally!" yelled Inuyasha, childishness present in his voice.

"Dammit." muttered Kagome.

Inuyasha advanced on the tub, and pulled it back. He saw Kagome smirking at him, challenging him in some silent question. Inuyasha took on the challenge and grabbed her by the arms and then pulled her close to him. Kagome could smell the rain, and a subtle cologne on Inuyasha when he pulled her in. And Inuyasha on the other hand smelled jasmine, and a tinge of cherry blossom. The moment was broken by Inuyasha's phone bursting out in a song, 'We can move to the tropics, sip pina colada, shorty I can take you there.' sang the phone. Inuyasha grabbed the phone from his pocket looked at it and flipped it open.

"Yello, Inuyasha speaking...Kikyo?...where are you?...yeah, I'll meet you there...Okay...bye." said the awestruck Inuyasha.

"Kikyo called? But I thought...river...car." stuttered Kagome.

"Yeah, me too. But she's back, tell me what to do Kagome, because...I love you." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, shocked. Kagome found Inuyasha's hand and put it up against her own face, and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"I...love you too." muttered Kagome.

"Really?" asked the ever not so believing hanyou.

"Yeah, I just said it didn't I?"

"But still, I've never heard anyone say those 3 words with as much emotion and passion than you just did."

"That's because I really do love you, Inuyasha." admitted Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's face closer until their lips touched. And once again, that electric shock, that tingle inside, was present. Shivers going up both of their spines, Inuyasha and Kagome stared straight into each others' eyes and they just knew that what the other said was true.


	26. There's a rainbow always after the rain

Inuyasha and Kagome walked outside hand in hand, Inuyasha stealing a glance every now and then at the miko, who made him realize that there's a rainbow always after the rain. Kagome, was the girl he wanted to spend his life with, that was for sure. But there was Kikyo, waiting for him at his house, probably wondering where the hell he is.

"Hey Kagome, would it be fine if we meet Kikyo at the restaurant at 91st?" asked Inuyasha, looking at her sincerely.

"Yeah, but can I at least change? I look like crap, I'll change into a something better, and I'll meet you there, 'kay? I don't want to look horrible when I meet Kikyo." smiled Kagome.

"Okay, and by the way, just for your information, you don't look like crap." informed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked the miko to her door, and kissed her goodbye. Walking towards his car, Inuyasha saw Kagome wave at him from the corner of his eye, and he quickly waved back, making sure to look ahead of him, so he would not make a fool of himself. When he reached his midnight blue car, he looked back at Kagome, who motioned for him to go, or else.

Rushing back inside, Kagome ran up the stairs, avoiding the puddle of water this time. Opening the door to her bedroom, she saw clutter on the floor and on the bed and basically everywhere. She hadn't had time to clean her room for a few days now, so it looked like it was hit by a tornado, she picked up a little and went to her closet. Her closet was at least intact and not as messy, she went to the rack of dresses, and looked at them. She saw a black dress that went down to her knees, but that was to low cut , so she decided to call Inuyasha instead.

"Hello, this is Inuyasha speaking." said the person on the other line.

"Hey, it's Kagome, um, I have a question." muttered Kagome.

"Let me guess..you want to know what to wear to the restaurant right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Um, I think I'll wear a red button up shirt with dark jeans and some Jordans." answered Inuyasha.

"Okay, I think I'll wear a red dress then." thought Kagome.

"Okay, well, bye. See you later, Kags." laughed Inuyasha.

"Fine, okay, bye, love you."

"Love you too." announced Inuyasha.

Kagome flipped her phone shut and looked at the dresses one more time, and found two red dresses. One goes down to her knees and the other, goes down to about her mid-thigh. She tried the shorter dress and found it cute, the dress was really flirty and pretty elegant at the same time. She curled her hair and reapplied her make-up. She looked at herself and found herself looking very cute.

Kagome, hurried down the stairs again, barely missing the puddle of water.

"That damn puddle would end up killing someone, I swear." noted Kagome.

Kagome opened the front door and got out of the house, locking it securely too. She walked to her red corvette, a car her mom had given her as a present. She drove to the place with the radio blasting her own ears off, but she didn't mind, she didn't know how to express her happiness except to listen to music and sing along with it. When she saw the place where they were supposed to eat, her mouth dropped open. It was really pretty, and really big, her trance was interrupted by her phone whining.

"Hello, who is this?" answered Kagome.

"It's me, where are you?" said Inuyasha.

"I'm up front, I'm still in my car."

"Oh, I'll get you from your car."

"Sure, it's the red corvette." bragged Kagome.

Kagome turned her head when she heard a whistle to her right. There stood the God-looking Inuyasha, whistling at her or her car. Inuyasha came around the other side and opened her door.

"My, oh, my. Look at this goddess before me." Inuyasha complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha looked for Kagome's hand and lead her in. Kagome was greeted with a nice, subtle sound of a waterfall. She squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips, he returned the kiss, that made Kagome giggle.

* * *

**NOTE:** Thank you for leaving review,s, I really appreciate that.

Next Chapter: The Dinner :D


	27. The Dinner

"Who the fuck is that mother fucking whore with my fiancée?" muttered Kikyo to herself.

If the phrase, 'If looks could kill' were true, Kagome would've dropped dead on the floor 5 seconds after she stepped inside the restaurant. Kikyo was the jealous type, she never seemed to be able to let go of her ex-boyfriends, and in this case ex-fiancée. Kagome on the other side was the easy going person, she can forgive and forget, Hojo, an exception. That was their basic differences, while the other gripped so tight no one can breathe, the other was cool as snow.

Inuyasha saw Kikyo at the corner of his eye, in a way spying on her. 'Old habits die hard.' Inuyasha thought, gripping Kagome's fine hands for reassurance.

Kagome saw Kikyo and immediately thought, 'She does look like me, except for those icicles she calls her eyes, and her freaky aura.'

Author says: "Let the fight begin!" DING!

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands squeeze hers, making her squirm in discomfort. Who wouldn't, under Kikyo's death glare and Inuyasha's bear hold?

As Kagome and Inuyasha approach the table by the fountain, Inuyasha gave Kagome one last reassuring smile. And whispered once more to her ear, "Don't worry about her, she's just really intimidating, just focus relax and enjoy, I didn't ditch school just to see you squirm the whole day, 'kay?"

"Oh shit, I forgot all about school, let me text Sango and tell her, I bet you she hyperventilated in the morning just because you or me weren't there, and I didn't send her any messages." grinned Kagome, imagining Sango being scared to death.

"Yeah, and knowing our Miroku, probably took the chance and got a beating." Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled at the idea, not knowing that a pair of eyes were glaring daggers their way.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hugging the witch of the west at the same time.

"Inuyasha." the witch of the west said formally, kissing Inuyasha on the cheeks.

"Oh, by the way, this is Kagome." pointed Inuyasha to Kagome, who waved in return.

Kikyo waved and smiled in return to the wave that Kagome offered. Inuyasha though, noticed the falseness in Kikyo's smile and the stiffness in Kagome' s wave. He lead the ladies to sit down, and called a waiter over.

"Uhm..I'll get the steak, my side is a salad, ranch." ordered Inuyasha.

"I'll get a salad, with French dressing, please." said Kagome.

"I'll get what Inuyasha got." demanded Kikyo.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your food." announced the waiter.

As the waiter walked away, Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and Kagome's hands, and nodded towards them. Inuyasha soothingly stroked Kagome's hand with his thumb, and looked at her and smiled.

"Were together, and happy." smiled Inuyasha.

Kagome snuggled up closer to the hanyou, and grinned at him. Kikyo all the while this was happening, fumed at the side, waiting for their googly eyes to return to normal. This moment was stopped when the wonderful waiter arrived.

"Here's your orders, steak for Inuyasha and Kikyo, and salad for the lovely lady." the waiter winked at Kagome. When Inuyasha saw this he fumed and almost grabbed him by the neck, but instead he said, "Hey there pal, hands off, she's taken."

"Relax there Inu, can't help it if you have a gorgeous girlfriend, can you?"smirked Kagome.

Inu rolled his eyes, but smiled at the truth that the statement possessed. Kikyo in return made a gagging noise, and looked at Kagome, squinting her eyes as if she was looking at the sun. Inuyasha witnessing this threw Kikyo a don't-you-dare look, while smirking at her, realizing the jealousy in her stare.

...

4 hours into the lunch, Kagome was starting to get bored, Inuyasha can't seem to take his eyes off of her. And Kikyo couldn't stop glaring daggers at them two. Kikyo, refusing to take any more googly eyes from Inuyasha to Kagome, stood up and slammed her fists on the table, making Inuyasha and Kagome, look at her funny.

"You'll pay for this, you mother fucking slut!" yelled Kikyo menacingly.

"Oh, yeah, let's see you try to do that, you big fat liar!" taunted Kagome.

"Uh! What are you talking about, you slut?" asked Kikyo.

"Oh, please stop acting all innocent, you were the fucking reason that I broke off my engagement with Hojo. You stupid, bitchy, whore!" replied Kagome, who quickly ran outside with tears streaming down her face.

"You ass!" Inuyasha spat at Kikyo, and followed Kagome outside.

...

Inu has been searching for Kagome for 2 hours straight now. He had tried calling her, but she turned off her phone, he tried to call Sango, but she said she hasn't called or seen Kagome. He also tried to call Miroku but he wouldn't answer his phone, probably messing with a girl.

...

Kagome has been walking, and crying for hours now. Kikyo just pushed her buttons the wrong way, she pulsed with anger as Kikyo acted all innocent, as if she didn't know anything. What a...gah! She can't even think of the right word to describe Kikyo right now. And Inuyasha, she can't believe he didn't stick up for her when Kikyo called her a slut! Kagome turned her phone back on and found at least 5 messages from Inuyasha, and about 10 messages from Sango. She listened to Inuyasha's messages first, and it took her about an hour just to finish those 5, he left long...very, very long messages. Sango's messages weren't any better.

...

"I need you boo, I gotta see you-" the song was cut off when Inuyasha answered his phone.

"Kagome, where are you? I've been so worried." said Inuyasha immediately.

"Don't worry I'm okay, meet me at the park." declared Kagome.

"Which park?"

"The one beside the school, the one where elementary kids play."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in 5, no, 2 minutes." decided Inuyasha.

* * *

**NOTE:** sorry for the long update, I was kinda in a writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters. I also do not own the songs that I use on here.


	28. Funny Business

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters I've used so far._

**Author Says:** _I don't know why I named the last chapter 'The Dinner' when it was actually lunch time. So, sorry if I confused you._

_--_

Inuyasha ran to the garage, and hopped in his hummer, and drove to the park. He was thinking of so many things that Kagome might tell him, when the song 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls played on the radio. Inuyasha heard the chorus and turned up the volume.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said your eyes are the brightest of all colors. I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain and bring on the thunder." sang the lead singer.

Inuyasha arrived at the park and found Kagome on one of the swings, Kagome looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Oh Kagome, I was so worried." breathed Inuyasha.

"As you can see I'm okay, no need to worry." stated Kagome.

"But you see Kagome, there is the need to worry. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, do you understand that?"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha, where were you when I needed you?"asked Kagome.

"What are you talking about? I was with you the whole day."

"When Kikyo started calling me those names, where were you? Why didn't you defend me?"

"I did. I swear, I was giving her dirty looks, but she didn't see me, because she was to enraged by you. And Kagome, do you really believe that I didn't say a word to her after you left?" questioned Inuyasha.

"No, I don't believe that you didn't, well at least I don't want to believe. If you did, what did you say?"

"You ass."

"Now your calling me an ass!" cried Kagome.  
"No, I meant I said,'you ass.'"cleared Inuyasha.

No words were said after Inuyasha's little explanation, but only because the needed none. Kagome hugged _Inuyasha_, in a manner that you'd think she'd never let go of him. Inuyasha stared at the girl of his dreams, when she looked up she said, "Inuyasha you're starring at me again. And it's not very polite to stare, you know."

"But I can't help it, you're just to beautiful to not look at." Inuyasha objected.

At the sound of Kagome's giggles, shiver went down Inuyasha's spine.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha nuzzling his head in Kagome's neck.

"Did you ever ask her what happened? I mean like before?" asked Kagome, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Nope, but it does intrigue me. We can go to the police station tomorrow, after school. You up to it?"

"Yeah sure, anything to prove that that mother fucking bitch slut whore was not dead, I'm up to it." raged Kagome.

"God Kagome, I never knew you could use that many bad words in one sentence." smiled Inuyasha.

"I don't wanna go home, but I'm extremely sleepy." said Kagome, yawning to prove her point.  
"You can stay at my house." offered Inuyasha.

"Really?" Kagome said with so much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we have like 50 extra rooms." declared Inuyasha.

"Okay, just let me call my mom."

"Sure." Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome on her forehead.

Kagome flipped her phone open, and dialed her mom's cell. It rang 3 times and a person picked it up.

"Hello, Higurashi Residence, how may I help you?" asked Kagome's mom, on the other line.

"Hey mom, it's me. I'll be staying over at Inuyasha's tonight 'kay." said Kagome.

"Yeah, but no funny business you hear me?"

"Yes mom, I hear you crystal clear." Kagome mentioned rolling her eyes.

Upon hearing this Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and smiled...his suggesting smile. Kagome looked at him once, and playfully licked her lips. Inuyasha not expecting this looked stricken for a moment, and whispered something to Kagome, that made her laugh.

"Okay, mom. See you tomorrow, and yes, no funny business." Kagome said, slamming her phone shut.

"Does she really expect us, me, to not do any funny business?" asked Inuyasha.

"Whatever, and stop smiling." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Okay." said Inuyasha sarcastically, but still grinning.

Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, and got in the car. Once inside, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, when Kagome notice, she said, "Stop staring, that isn't polite, and keep your eyes on the road."

"Okay, fine, but FYI I didn't mean to stare, I just wanted to steal a glance, which turned into a stare." Inuyasha admitted, blindly grabbing Kagome's hand.

Once they got there, Inuyasha lead Kagome to his room. When she entered the double doors concealing Inuyasha's room, she gasped.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, obviously worried.

"Nothing, its just this room is huge." Kagome said with stars glinting in her eyes.

Inuyasha laughed and went to the closet to pull out one muscle shirt, and one huge shirt. He threw Kagome the huge shirt and took off his own. Kagome caught the shirt, and took her shirt off.

"Whew!" Inuyasha whistled at her.

"What have you never seen a girl take her shirt off?" Kagome said playfully.

"And your mom, expects me to not do any funny business?" asked Inuyasha still letting his eyes linger on Kagome's body.

Once Kagome put the shirt on, she found that the shirt looked like a dress on her. She flopped down on the bed, and eyed Inuyasha down. Seeing this Inuyasha jumped on the bed, and landed on top of Kagome. Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her...

**--**

**  
****NOTE:** And I'll leave it at that! So what do you guys think? Review!


	29. Save some water, shower with me

**AUTHOR SAYS: **I might start updating slower, just because I'm going to Florida like, in 7 days! I'm so excited. Well, I'm not gonna keep you waiting. Here's the story!

--

Recap: Seeing this Inuyasha jumped on the bed, and landed on top of Kagome. Kagome giggled, as Inuyasha leaned down to her...

--

...when she slipped underneath him, and rolled out of the bed.

"Aw, Kagome. I don't think I can wait any longer." whined Inuyasha.

"Yes you can, you perverted puppy." giggled Kagome.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Miroku." Inuyasha stated.

"You might as well be. You jumped on me for crying out loud." smiled Kagome.

"It's not like you didn't like it." grinned Inuyasha.

"I didn't." said Kagome like it was a 'duh' statement.

Inuyasha grinned and started chasing Kagome around the room. Being a priestess was a total advantage on Kagome's part right now, since Inuyasha was a half-demon, he can run faster than her. So every time he would get close to her, Kagome would put up barriers and blast him off a few feet back. But Inuyasha would just dust it off and run back towards Kagome, and the same thing happens. Kagome finally gave up and let Inuyasha tackle her, and pin her down on the floor. Inuyasha smiled down at her triumphantly, and kissed her, licking her bottom lip for permission, as he carried her towards the bed.

Once the two realized that they were on the bed Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked.

"Kagome, may you please define what funny business is?" asked Inuyasha, sounding like a professor.

"Funny business is when you do something to me that your not supposed to do." explained Kagome, barely touching the subject.

"I know, but what exactly is or are the actions that are considered funny business?" questioned the hanyou, making sure the question was very specific.

"Oh, I guess you on top of me kissing, is one of them? I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about." said Kagome.

Inuyasha just nodded and got off of Kagome, and tucked her in beside him. Inuyasha usually falls asleep with the help of music, so he turned on the radio in his alarm clock. He came across a song that was barely starting, and listened to it.

(**A/N: I suggest that you listen to I don't want to miss a thing while reading this. It helps create the mood.)**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping, _

_Far away and dreaming._

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Well, every moment spent with you,_

_Is a moment I'll treasure._

_I don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep,_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe._

_And I don't want to miss a thing. _

_'Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do..._

Inuyasha buried his head on Kagome's neck, breathing in her wonderful smell, while still listening at the song. He promised that he would never hurt Kagome in any way, and decided to tell her about this song.

...

"WAKE UP INUYASHA! WAKE UP INUYASHA!" yelled his alarm clock.

Inuyasha pressed the snooze button (obviously pissed), then noticed that the miko wasn't anywhere near him. When he looked at the pillow he saw a note.

_Inuyasha, _

_I'm in the shower. Come join me, and I'll scrub your head. _

_-Kags_

Relieved that the girl wasn't in trouble, he ran to his bathroom, smiling.

"Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance." sang Kagome.

"Don't sell your heart, don't say were not meant to be." Inuyasha joined Kagome.

"Oh, good morning Yash. Wanna join me?" asked Kagome.

"Wanna, more like dying to join you." Inuyasha admitted, eying the curvy body behind the frosted glass.

"Come on before all the hot water runs out. Oh and one more thing, no funny business here too, I actually want to get to school early." stated the miko.

"Come on Kagome, I'll try, considering that were both naked and all." grinned Inuyasha, stepping inside the shower.

Inuyasha whistled and smiled when he stepped inside the tub. He could see everything, from her curvy hills, to her athletic legs.

"You are beautiful." Inuyasha breathed, sounding out every syllable.

"Thanks, so are you." giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, so he kissed Kagome passionately, while Kagome felt a poke. Inuyasha blushed when Kagome pushed his 'friend' down, and pulled away. Kagome pushed Inuyasha under the flow of water and started scrubbing his hair, and poured shampoo, and lathered it. Inuyasha then did the same with Kagome, and went a little further, soaping her body. Kagome was very ticklish to say the least, so she giggled the whole time he soaped her tummy.

After 20 minutes in the shower, the two finally got out. Inuyasha walked to the door and locked it, and Kagome went and closed the curtains.

"Oh, shit." whispered Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't have anything to wear." said Kagome.  
"Oh, easy. You'll just borrow something from my mom's closet, hold on." Inuyasha said picking up the phone and talking to a maid, and telling her what to get for Kagome.

"That's it. You just call and they give you anything you say?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it'll be a second. Your clothes should be here in, 5...4...3...2...1, now." counted Inuyasha.

At the same time that Inuyasha said 'now' her clothes appeared on the bed.

"What the hell. How did that happen?" breathed Kagome.

"Magic. I live in a house full of demons, honey." smirked Inuyasha.

"Oh, that makes sense." Kagome said as she approached the clothes on the bed.

She found some faded jeans, that fit her like crazy, she also found a tee shirt that said, 'Green is Sexy', which made her laugh. Kagome didn't actually believe that these were from Inuyasha's mom's closet.

"Hey, you like?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, and green is so not sexy." Inuyasha paused. "Except for when you wear it." he continued, grinning from ear to ear.

The couple was hungry and late, so they just stopped by starbucks and got some cappuccinos, and drove off to school.

--

Author says: what you think? Sorry for the long update, I've been kinda busy.

Thought of the day: I just though its funny that Kagome wouldn't do any funny business with Inuyasha, but she would take a shower with him. Don't you?

Idea: might add a chapter that has something to do with Inuyasha stealing some Viagra. Just thought it sounded hilarious.

Well, ciao for now!

inukag-lover1600


	30. MINE! and not yours

**Author Says: **weird, I don't have anything to say. Well maybe I do after the story. Here it is!

--

Inuyasha and Kagome ran inside the class just as the bell rang, and sat their bottoms down as the teacher walked in.

"Man talk about luck." whispered Miroku, who sat beside the hanyou.

"I know, we totally forgot about time." Inuyasha replied, looking at Kagome.

The monk getting the worst of the ideas smirked at Inuyasha. When the hanyou saw this, he smiled at Miroku, and wrote him a note that read:

_I: We did NOT do anything last night. Her mom FORBID us to do 'funny business' _

The monk not convinced that this was all that happened wrote back.

_M: I don't believe you. Okay, if nothing happened last night,w what are you smiling about? _

_I: None of your business. _

_M: So you did do it this morning.  
I: No, if we did, we wouldn't even be here, you perverted monk. _

_M: Well what DID happen? I'm positive something did. I'm not stupid, just perverted._

_I: Can't tell you, ask Kagome. _

_M: Okay, I will._

_I: Whatever, so anything interesting happen this weekend?_

_M: Nah, hooked up with some gals, that's all._

_I: Typical._

"Miroku, would you enlighten us by sharing that note you and Mr. Takashi were passing." asked Ms. Kagura

"Uhm, I'm afraid I can't, since the things written in this note is very private." replied Miroku, scratching his head.

"Well, I insist." persisted the teacher.

"Uh, I really-" Miroku was cut off by the teacher's booming voice, "Now, Mr. Houshi, or it's the principal you'll be dealing with."

"Okay fine." Miroku replied, before he read the note out loud.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, just to find her burning holes in him, while blushing madly. Sango was doing the same, but to Miroku instead, who gave a squeak and looked down, scared to hell. The whole class were stifling giggles, and tried to focus on the lesson that day.

"Okay class, if were not going to have another interruption, I would like to get on with the lesson today, Pythagorean Theorem." just as the teacher said that the class groaned in unison.

The class droned on for 90 minutes, Kagome trying hard to focus on the lesson, instead of Inuyasha, who might I say, was staring at her the whole time.

Kagome was **never **good at math, but she gets by with a fairly normal grade point average. Inuyasha on the other hand, needed some help. Miroku, even though all he did was stare at the teacher's ass, passed it with flying colors. And Sango, was okay, just like Kagome. When math ended all 4 of them usually sighed and breathed in a huge amount of air, and smiled. When the long winded class did end, the four did exactly what the author just said, like it was a habit.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and walked off the other direction, and was grabbed by Kouga. Inuyasha snarled as he saw **HIS** woman, being hugged or even touched by that flea brain wolf. Inuyasha bravely separated **HIS** Kagome from Kouga and pulled her away, kissing her in front of Kouga and Miroku and Sango. Miroku wasn't as surprised as Sango who nearly fainted at the sight of the two kissing, and Kouga well, he would've been in Sango's group, except he ran away, like the coward he is. Inuyasha mockingly yelled, "What now Kouga? She's** MINE **m-i-n-e." 

Kouga looked back and stuck his tongue out at him, in annoyance. "I'll get her back, just you wait!" shouted Kouga back.

Inuyasha resumed to kissing Kagome, after he said his little statement; but he heard the wolf loud and clear. Kagome wasn't a girl who would show affection in public, well at least not the kissing kind of affection, so she pulled away from Inuyasha just in time to see Sango faint.

"Where am I?" asked the confused Sango.

"You're in the nurse's office, hun." said Kagome.

"Was I dreaming, or did I actually see you and Inuyasha kiss?" asked Sango.

"What would make you feel better?" questioned Kagome, jokingly.

"Swimming in a giant tub of ice cream." smiled Sango.

"Well, in that case, you weren't dreaming, we were kissing." admitted Kagome, grinning slightly.

"So everything Miroku read and said were true?"

"You are so curious. Well yeah. Everything."Kagome replied.

Sango smiled instantly at the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"So when can I expect a wedding?" asked Sango to a grinning Kagome.

"Shut up, don't ask me. Ask him." Kagome nodded, pointing at the silver haired hanyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, when are we expecting a wedding? Or should we be expecting a little kid?" Sango asked Inuyasha, obviously joking.

Inuyasha blushed at the statement, and looked at Kagome who smirked at him. He was cornered.

"Well, I have to get a ring first." stated Inuyasha dumbly.

Sango, Kagome and Miroku laughed their asses off. The look on Inuyasha's face when Sango asked the question was irreplaceable, and it was once in a lifetime.

"You should have seen your face Yash, it got drained out of color, and then became really red." Kagome laughed, while putting her arms around the hanyou.

"Keh!" said Inuyasha.

--

After school, just as Inuyasha said, they went to the police station.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I have to do this." announced Inuyasha.

As the couple walked in the station, they were hit with the smell of donuts and coffee, and fear?

--

**Author Says: **so what you think? Tell me your thoughts on that Viagra thing. Thanks.

Ciao!

inukag-lver1600


	31. Mr Toyama

**Author Says: **Woohoo! Chapter 31! So here's the chapter Inuyasha and Kagome find out what really happened.

--

Inuyasha approached the 'front desk' in the dingy prison.

"Can I speak to detective Toyama?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the officer who was pigging out on a donut.

"Sure kid, wait here." said the donut-eating officer, while picking up the phone, and paging the detective.

After a few minutes of waiting, a man in his 40's walked up to the couple, who was sitting on brown chairs.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Takashi." said the man.

"Oh, hey detective." greeted Inuyasha.

"So what brings you here?" asked the man, eager to get it over with.

"I came here to ask what happened that night you found Kikyo's car in the river. I want every detail there is, because she's back. I saw her 2 days ago. We even met up for lunch." said the hanyou.

"Okay, follow me to my office." agreed the detective.

Kagome just followed Inuyasha and the detective, making sure not to look at the donut-eating pigs. One police officer even winked at her which made her shudder, and also made her walk faster, immediately catching up with Inuyasha, who seemed to forget her for a second. Inuyasha just grinned at Kagome and held her hand, that was enough to make the miko feel safe again.

The detective opened the door for the couple and let them in first.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely.

"Your wel-" the detective stopped when he saw the girl. The girl freakishly looked like Kikyo, but this girl was polite, not bitchy, this girl was nice, while Kikyo was mean. The detective looked at Inuyasha for some answers and nodded at the girl.

"I know, believe me. The first time I saw her, I had a flashback." admitted Inuyasha, who saw the look on the detective's face.

The detective produced a nervous chuckle, then looked at the couple one more time, before sifting through his filing cabinets. He would steal a glance at the girl once in a while, finding it very freaky that Inuyasha would choose to go out with a girl who looked like his 'undead' ex-fiancée.

"So something fishy's going on. A few years back, you remember the case that I gave you right? When I asked you to find Kikyo, and you said you never found her. And yet she's alive and well. I just don't get it, I feel like I'm missing something here." declared Inuyasha.

"Okay, this is what really happened. That night they found Kikyo on the riverbank, shivering. She paid the policemen that were on that case to shut up and tell me that they just found her car, but no her. Before you say, ' If you knew this all along, then why the hell didn't you tell me?' I didn't tell you because if I did, you would be inside your house, holding a grudge against her, or blaming yourself. And trust me you don't want to go through that." added the detective.

Inuyasha gave the detective an understanding look, he really didn't want to feel that way against Kikyo, and if not because of that, he wouldn't have moved on and met Kagome. And if he didn't meet Kagome, he would still be the guy who would be still hung up on a "dead" fiancée, he should indeed thank Kikyo, very much.

Kagome couldn't help but think that Mr. Tayoma. Was right somehow. Is she really feeling anger towards Hojo because he didn't suffer? Or is it because she still had some feelings for him, and now that that whore that broke up her and Hojo's relationship was back? But on the other hand, if not for that stinking whore bag, she wouldn't have met Inuyasha, who as of now holds the key to her heart.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to hear." Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"Your welcome. Glad I could be of any help." smiled detective Toyama.

Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the detective's office, lightly putting his right hand around her waist and with the same hand held Kagome's right hand. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, when the hanyou looked down on her she blushed slightly and suddenly found interest on her shoes. The hanyou just smiled and thought, 'those are one of the things that make her so special.'

"Hey Kagome, I need to go get something out of Miroku's place. You okay with that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sure. I can sacrifice time for you." smiled Kagome.

"This is exactly why I love you." kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sped off towards Miroku's house, which Kagome has never seen before.

--

**NOTE:** so there's the very much awaited chapter 31! yay! I finally found time to finish it.

What would Inuyasha do in Miroku's house?

Well, ciao for now!

inukag-lover1600


	32. It's 8 inches!

**Author Says: okay, I know I haven't been writing for long, but I'm finally back in track! My stay in Florida was amazing, I saw tons of Brazilians and I saw Mickey Mouse! Yay me! I don't want you to wait more, so here's the story. **

--

Inuyasha drove at his usual reckless speed, Kagome by now should've been used to this, but yet, she wasn't; so she was holding on to her seat like it was the last thing she would ever do, and Inuyasha was as cool as a cucumber.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived there in 5 minutes, when the estimated time to get to Miroku's house was 30 minutes long. Kagome was very pale when they got to Miroku's house, looking at the half-demon Kagome pulled his doggy ears down to her mouth and yelled, "You better not drive like that again, or im walking my whole life!"

"What the hell, that hurt!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"If you wouldn't drive like a maniac, then I wouldn't have yelled in your ear." smirked Kagome.

"Feh." mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, and he looked like his ear really hurt. So being the nice person she is, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stroked his ears, and kissed his nose. Inuyasha smiled at her, took her hand and lead her to the huge white oak doors.

"So how come no one has told me that I have two friends that are billionaires, I mean not unless Sango's a billionaire too?" asked Kagome, filling in the silence.

"Don't know, you never asked?" shrugged Inuyasha.

"Eh, makes sense." smiled Kagome.

When her last words echoed, they were in front of the front door. Inuyasha absent absentmindedly lifted his hand and knocked at the door, and waited for 5 seconds, before finally getting agitated and calling Miroku to get the door instead. Inuyasha mumble complains under his breath while waiting for Miroku was busy unlocking the doors.

"Hey man." greeted Miroku when he finally got the complicated door to open.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted back casually.

"Hey Miroku, what's cracking?" asked Kagome, walking towards Miroku to give him a hug.

"Don't say that ever again, 'kay. It sounds freaky, and nothing much." Miroku said returning the hug.

Miroku lead Inuyasha and Kagome inside the living room. Kagome gasped at what she saw, the walls were a soothing blue, and the leather couch they were sitting on was white, and so was the love seat and the chair, and the end tables, and the coffee tables, well you get the picture; the only thing that wasn't white or blue were the flowers perched inside a vase on the mantle of the fireplace, which was surrounded by white bricks. And the other things that weren't white or blue were a two paintings of rivers and hills, on opposite walls. Kagome must admit that even though there were no family pictures were out here, it felt comfortable, and soothing.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku to the side while Kagome was busy gawking at the living room.

"Okay, as you know, Kagome's birthday is coming up." explained Inuyasha.

"Holy crap! This is a miracle, you actually remembered her birthday!" Miroku exclaimed teasingly.

"Shut up, I want to plan a surprise birthday party for her," Inuyasha paused.

"Okay, go on." Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought, and continued, "In the Bahamas."

"Woah, even you didn't spend that much time and not to mention money on Kikyo." the monk regretted those words even as he said it. He nervously chuckled and looked at Inuyasha, who seemed to be in lala land.

"So as I was saying, we're going to fly to the Bahamas, we meaning you, me, Sango, Kagome, Seshomaru, and Rin. Then were going to stay at a house by the beach, and you know chill. I though it would be perfect since spring break is coming up, and her birthday is just 3 days before. So on her real birthday, all six of us would go out to dinner and stuff. What you think?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think that's a great idea, I think she would love it. And maybe while we're there, we could hook Fluffy and Rin up, she has been bothering me since last week, and im on my last nerve." agreed Miroku.

"Great, now we just have to tell the other three and we're good to go." smiled Inuyasha.

"Tell who what Yash?" asked the miko innocently.

"Nothing, you nosy wench." Inuyasha jokingly said.

Kagome just smiled at him and continued to look at the two, wondering if it was better for her not to try and figure out what they're hiding or what. She knew that whatever those two were up to they would surely tell Sango, and she would definitely tell her. So she just shrugged and walked off, in the kitchen, and started rummaging through Miroku's fridge, and found a coke, and asked Miroku, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." nodded Miroku.

"Oi, Kagome, pass me one." demanded the hanyou.

"I'm not your maid, you have your own pair of feet, go use them." Kagome announced.

Inuyasha huffed all the way to the fridge, inwardly smiling, because of his clever plan. He grabbed a cola and stood next to his girlfriend, and drank his soda in two gulps, and looked at Kagome, who looked at him with shock etched into her angelic face.

"You know Kagome staring isn't polite, not unless clothes are subtracted." smirked Inuyasha.

"You pervert!" smiled Kagome.

"I'm bored, wanna go watch a movie at my place?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, let me call Sango and take her with me." chirped Kagome.

Kagome let her fingertips mindlessly press the all to familiar number of her best friend.

"Hey hey, Sango here."

"It's Kagome."  
"Hey chica, where are you?"  
"I'm over at Miroku's."  
"Yeah, so what's up?"

"A movie? Over at Yasha's house?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys at the monk's house, wait for me." said Sango.

"You bet, I'm not taking another 'drive' with Inuyasha anytime soon. But then again, I can go ride with him when I finally decided I wanna die." joked the miko.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked the innocent hanyou.

"It means that you have the cutest LITTLE penis ever." laughed Kagome.

"I do NOT have a small penis, we can measure it if you want?" asked the fumed Inuyasha.

"Whatever, go ask Miroku what he thinks. I'm kinda talking in the phone." smiled his girlfriend.

"Hell, no I refuse to see Inuyasha's small member." added the monk.

Inuyasha wandered into Miroku's bedroom by accident, and wasn't the least shocked at what he saw. Naked women decorated his walls and porn movies stacked neatly beside his bed. He remembered that he was supposed to be finding a ruler and rummaged through the hentai's desk, and found one.

"Aha! I told you it wasn't little, its 8 inches!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sure, Hojo's was 10!" giggled the miko.

"What! You're kidding." exclaimed the shocked Inuyasha.

"Maybe you need a Viagra, since you've been having difficulty to stay on task?" asked Kagome.

"Shut up, I do not. We can get it on right now, if you want? I'll show you!" announced Inuyasha.

"Sure come back over here." smiled the devious miko.

Sure enough Inuyasha cam over and pushed Kagome down on the couch so he was towering over her small frame. Inuyasha leaned down and locked lips with the miko, when he licked her bottom lips for entrance, she easily gave in; just when he got his tongue in her mouth she bit down on his tongue and smiled, looking at him when he practically jumped off of her.

"Ha, you sick pervert." yelled Kagome.

--

**Author Says: and there you have it, chapter 32! whew that was very long! **

**So did you like that idea about the whole surprise party? **

**inukag-lover1600**


	33. Jump!

**Author Says: I thank all of you for leaving me reviews, I deeply appreciate it. So, I got the idea for the next few chapters, from this couple I saw at Florida. The guy was adorable, I must admit, but of course, not AS adorable, as our Inuyasha. The girl was cute, so I thought I could just plug Kagome and Inuyasha in their places. That's why I chose the Bahamas, party. So there's a little background info on the oncoming chapters. Now, on with the story C:**

--

"I'm here!" yelled the exterminator.

"Ha, you sick pervert." yelled Kagome.

The young demon-slayer, ran inside at full speed thinking that the monk is raping Kagome.

"What the hell did you do, you hentai?" asked Sango, while walking up behind the monk.

"For once, I'm actually telling the truth. I didn't do anything, yet." smiled the monk, as his hand slid to the usual spot on the demon-slayer's bottom.

"Ahhh! you better fucking get that hand away from my ass, not unless you want it detached from your arm." threatened the blushing Sango.

"Ye...ss, lady Sango." stuttered the monk.

Sango walked in the living room, to see Kagome trying to hold back giggles, and Inuyasha squiggling on the floor, holding his tongue. Sango herself tried her hardest not to laugh, but as fate would have it, she broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" asked Sango.

"Blame your best friend. She bit me, on my tongue." whined the hanyou.

Both girls just laughed at the poor hanyou, and helped him up. Kagome took his left side and Sango his other. When his ears were level with Kagome's mouth, she whispered, "I was just kidding, about everything. I'm a virgin, I'll tell you everything later. Love you."

"Love you too." breathed the aghast Inuyasha.

_'No freakin' way she's a virgin. She was engaged to be married wasn't she?' the hanyou let the question hang in mid-air. _

The hanyou, looked at the miko, searched her fathomless eyes, for anything that hinted that she was lying; but he had found nothing, absolutely nothing. Which made him smile, _'virgin huh? I really gotta make that party special.' _

Kagome was looking at Inu when she saw him smile a goofy smile. _'What in the sevens hell could this guy be thinking?' Kagome asked herself. _

The hanyou was now thinking ways to seduce Kagome._ 'Better ask the monk for advise.' thought Inu._

"What were you going to ask Miroku?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"Nothing, nothing at all." denied the silver-haired boy.

"So are we going to your house or what?" announced the miko.

"Yeah." Inuyasha draped his arm around his girl.

"Miroku! Sango! Were going!" yelled Kagome.

The couple met the pair, at the half-circle driveway; where Inuyasha and Sango's cars were park.

"Okay, Miroku, you ride with the maniac." Kagome began and winked at Inuyasha. " And I ride with Sango."

"But-" Miroku tried.

"No, buts." Kagome cut off.

The girl opened their car doors in unison, and got in Sango's blue mustang. While the guys on the other hand, opened the doors and slammed them shut.

Sango and Kagome, talked about what they could do on Kagome's birthday.

"Yeah, so we can go shopping the day before; because I'm almost certain that Inuyasha will take you out to dinner." Sango admitted.

"Yeah right, like he will remember my birthday." chuckled Kagome.

"He will, he loves you. He really does, and I think his brain would actually register that it's your birthday." Sango giggled.

The girls just giggled at the thought that hanyou can use more than one percent of his brain.

The guys on the other car, were still planning for Kagome's surprise party.

"So you haven't told Sango, or Rin, yet right?" asked Inuyasha, while turning left.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around telling them yet." replied Miroku.

"Okay, so you tell Sango tonight, and you tell Rin on tomorrow; in biology, since you have the class with her. And I tell Sesshy tonight." planned the hanyou.

"Sure. This is going to be great." smiled the monk.

When the gang arrived at Inuyasha's familiar mansion, Inu pushed Miroku aside to get to the door, and unlocked it.

"Come on in you guys. Head straight to that room we had our last sleepover on." ushered Inuyasha.

"Okay, I get to sing first." chirped the miko.

The three walked towards the huge room, and opened the double doors, leading to Kagome's favorite place in her boyfriend's house. She knew Inuyasha was out getting the movie that they were gonna watch; though she had a bet that it was going to be a war movie. That boy would go out of his way just to annoy her to the bone, she knew he would be laughing at her when she squirms; because of the damn body parts flying everywhere.

Here she was too busy talking to herself to even notice Miroku telling Sango the plan.

"So Sango, Kagome's birthday is coming up. Inuyasha told me to tell you that were giving her a surprise party while were in spring break. But there's a catch, it's going to be in the Bahamas, and there's just going to be two other people besides us four. And one more thing." paused the monk.

"What?" asked the overly excited Sango.

"You CANNOT tell Kagome; anything that I told you." warned Miroku.

"Okay. It's not like I tell her everything." said the demon-slayer.

"Yeah, you do." smiled the monk, for Sango hasn't noticed his hand edging towards her bottom.

"You and your fucking hand." Sango said a little too calmly.

The last thing Miroku said before blacking out was, "I'm sorry, but your butt looks so enticing."

"Stupid monk." Sango muttered, while walking towards Kagome.

Kagome was so caught up in the 'conversation' she was having with herself, that she failed to notice when Inuyasha opened the door and decided to scare the living bonockers **(bonockers is MY word. If anyone wants to use it, ask me. C: ) **out of her.

"Hey ya, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, directly in Kagome's ear.

"Yeah, that damn movie better be romance or a scary flick, or else I am not watching." declared the miko.

The hanyou stood there speechless. By now the miko would've been on the ceiling, but noo...she had failed to notice him.

"Oh, hey there Inuyasha." greeted the lovely girl, who never meant to do any harm.

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha yelped as he jumped up grabbing one of the wooden beams on the ceiling.

The panic stricken hanyou looked down just to find his friends clutching their stomachs in laughter.

--

**Author Says: there it is! Chapter 33! review! **

**Ciao!**

**inukag-lover1600**


	34. No sex 'till 70!

**Author Says: I'm back! I have new reviewers ( Luna-Chan96 and iy101)! Of course I can't forget everyone else (Diamond369, Silent tears I cry7294, PinkCatsy, fruitbasketfreak08, Inudaughter, mangalover1996, inuyashafan93, and Abbyyylovesyou42)! Thank you all for reading this story. Hey have I done a disclaimer? Huh? I forgot. **

**Disclaimer: This is for all the lawyers out there! I do not own Inuyasha, and all the websites that I use here. Even though I wish I did. Eh, it's not my first dream that got crashed. **

--

Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the raven-haired girl who was currently on the floor, laughing her ass off. Kagome looked up at the hanyou, and saw the way he was looking at her, and immediately realized that she should start running before he could get down from there.

The miko not knowing where to go, went to the living room and hid inside one of the over sized pots, and waited for Inuyasha to come and find her, which wouldn't be very hard for him; considering that he has a very sensitive nose.

The hanyou jumped down and landed like a feline, very swiftly and smoothly. He looked at the couple that was left behind by Kagome, in her faint attempt to get away from him. Inuyasha approached Miroku and grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"Where's Kagome?" asked the furious hanyou.

"She we-went that wa-way." stuttered the monk while pointing towards the living room.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said nicely.

"Your welcome." replied the still shaken Miroku.

Inuyasha sniffed the air around him and followed the scent of Jasmine, leading to the living room. Once he got there, his ears perked up, hearing a noise coming from the yellow vase.

"Oh, Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked in a psychopathic-killer way.

Inuyasha stepped in front of the vase and chuckled.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was just in front of the vase she hid in.

He lifted up the lid and looked down at the girl inside it.

She looked at the amber-eyes that she loved, and stood up from inside; but finding it difficult to do so.

"Uhmm..Inuyasha I think I'm stuck." smiled the miko.

The hanyou smirked at the girl who was inside the vase trying to squirm her way out.

"Inuyasha, help! I really need to go to the bathroom." whined Kagome.

"Nah, I think I like watching you squirm. You look so cute." smiled Inuyasha.

"Please. Please. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked.

Miroku and Sango stood beside Inuyasha and watched Kagome squirm inside the vase. Sango looked at her friend sympathetically and shook her head. Miroku on the other hand high-fived Inuyasha.

From how she was positioned, Kagome can still reach the phone in her pocket. Luckily, she knows how to text without looking, so she did.

Inuyasha's phone vibrated against his leg. He flipped it open and read the message.

_I'm not gonna have sex with you if you don't get me out of this thing now!_

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought, and immediately pushed his friends aside, and broke the vase; and set the miko free.

LATER THAT EVENING...

"Kagome will you please stop squeezing my hand? It's turning purple." asked Inuyasha.

Kagome let go quickly and continued to look at the T.V, playing the war movie of her boyfriend's choice. As another soldier gets decapitated, she quickly grabbed Inuyasha's shirt sleeve and tugged it towards her.

Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend and saw the genuine fear in her eyes. This is one more of the things that he admires about his girlfriend, she would never back down from a challenge, even though it scared the hell out of her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kagome, since your so scared of war movies.." Inuyasha started._

"_I am not scared!" Kagome cut him off. _

"_I dare you to watch the whole movie." continued Inuyasha. _

"_Fine." _

"_If you fail to complete this dare, you have to admit that you are scared." stated Inu._

"_If I can do this dare, you don't have sex with me until your 70." smiled Kagome._

"_What?! That is so not fair!" argued the hanyou._

_Kagome, Sango and Miroku, just laughed and walked away to the theater room._

_End Flashback_

"Yes, the movie ended!" shouted Kagome.

"Shit!" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed as the hanyou's face contorted, as he realized that she had lived through it.

_'No sex until 70! I'm doomed!' thought Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha are you thinking out loud again?" questioned Kagome, as she approached the half-demon.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for being so lousy, and not keeping his thought concealed in his brain. Inuyasha looked down and saw chocolate brown eyes, that were starring straight into his soul. When she looks at him like that, he feels like he can't ever hide anything from her, and like he owns the world. He can't help but fall in love with her all over again, and again, if that's even possible.

"Hey you know I was just kidding right?" asked Kagome.

"About what?"

"The whole you can't have sex with me 'till your 70. Like you can contain yourself for that long." smiled the miko.

"No, did you see my face; after that movie? I thought that was enough to make you realize that I didn't know you were kidding. Plus, it's true, your too pretty too pass up 'till I'm 70." admitted Inuyasha.

"Whatever, you know I love you anyhow." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked down at the miko before him once again, tilting her head up just a tad so he wouldn't miss when he kissed her. He pressed his lips against her warm and inviting ones and asked her for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, but providing enough space for Inuyasha to slip his tongue in. Inuyasha and Kagome knew they both needed some air, but none of the two wanted to end this magnificent kiss; after just a few more seconds of sucking faces with each other, they let go and gasped for air.

"Man, we gotta start breathing through our noses." suggested Inu.

"Yeah, but is that even possible?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So what to do now?" asked Sango.

"We have school tomorrow." declared Kagome.

"I think we should all get going." suggested Miroku.

"No, I'm not letting this girl out of my sight. You know there are rapists out there." Inuyasha disagreed, holding hands with Kagome.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, huh?" Miroku looked at the half-demon.

"Looks and sounds like a sleepover to me." the hanyou stated like it was a 'duh' statement.

"Uhm, I have to go call my mom." excused the miko.

"Me too." chirped in Sango.

"Me three." yelled the monk.

The three guests flipped their phones open simultaneously and started calling their parents.

"Hey mom." greeted Kagome/

"Hey honey, it's getting late. When are you coming?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Inuyasha won't let me go home. He says there are rapists out there, and he won't let me out of his sight." complained Kagome, in a good way.

"Aww, that is so sweet. So I guess you'll stay the night there?" asked Kagome's mother.

"Yeah. Bye, mom." Kagome giggled, because Inuyasha kissed her nose.

"Okay, bye honey. Take care. And remember. No funny business. I'm going to have dog-eared grandchildren, cute!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered, thought Inuyasha and Kagome heard very clearly.

Inuyasha coughed and turned the other way, and blushed in private. And Kagome chose to do the same.

_'Mom would never change. Always thinking out loud.' Kagome thought._

--

**Author Says: Woohoo! Chapter 34! **

**Next Chapter: Kagome's birthday. **

**Ciao!**

**inukag-lover1600**


	35. Kagome's birthday: Part 1

**Author Says: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, damn weekends. This chapter is Kagome's birthday, real birthday. Not the one in the Bahamas. I got this idea when me and my brother were talking. Now this chapter happened 3 days after the last chapter. **

**--**

"Oi, Kagome wake up!" yelled Inuyasha in Kagome's ear.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kagome groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Happy birthday!" the hanyou kissed her forehead and took out a black velvet box.

"Wha-What is that?" the miko asked, feeling her palms starting to sweat from being so nervous.

Inuyasha opened the velvet box, and it revealed a pure silver bracelet, with 3 charm hanging from it.

"What do these mean?" Kagome asked handling the heart, the rose, and the key.

"Okay, first of all you need to know that this isn't the only present your gonna get from me. Now for the explanation. The heart means that you have my heart. The rose means that I think you are as beautiful as a rose, and you see the thorns on the rose?" asked Inuayasha, not being able to continue with the explanation unless she answers.

"Yeah." breathed Kagome.

"Okay, that means that even if your beautiful, doesn't mean that your vulnerable. And for the last one. The key is the key to my heart."

"That is so cliché, but so sweet. Thank you." Kagome said, tip-toeing to kiss Inuyasha on the lips, but instead her lips were stopped when Inuyasha decided to lower his face down to her lips.

Kagome giggled like a little girl then remembered the bracelet.

"Can you put it on?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, anything for you." declared Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the bracelet from the box and locked it in place, around Kagome's slim wrist. Kagome squealed when the bracelet lay limply on her wrist, she has never been this happy, but then her thinking had been cut off when Inuyasha brought up a very good point.

"You better hurry up. We kinda have school."

"Oh shit. Wait here, I'm just going to take a shower."Kagome said.

"Wait, can I come with you?"

"No."

"But it'll be fun." whined Inuyasha.

"No, now wait here."

Inuyasha plopped down on the bed, imagining Kagome's face later this evening when him, Miroku and Sango, would take her out to dinner. Inuyasha thought that since he was already in her house, he should tell her mom that she would be home at about 10 P.M.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi stood looming over the stove.

"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said getting her attention.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Since its Kagome's birthday, I wonder if its okay if we take her out, straight after school. Since its a Friday and its spring break next week." Inuyasha explained.

"Of course, just make sure she gets home before 12." agreed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you. And one more thing. This spring break I plan on taking her and some of my other friends to the Bahamas. But its meant to be a surprise."

"That is so sweet, of course, I'd let you. But she has to be unscratched when she gets home or else..." she let it hung in the air, which immediately turned bittersweet after she had said the last part.

"I'll take a bullet for her if I have to." decided Inuyasha, happy that he truly meant what he said.

Inuyasha said his goodbye's and headed upstairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome was half naked when Inuayasha decided to barge in her room. So she stood there trying to cover her chest while blushing madly, while Inuyasha stood there gawking at her.

"Are you sure you dint wanna ditch school so we can do something 'fun'?" Inuyasha asked his suggestive grin playing on his lips.

"No, I wanna go to school and see Sango and Miroku and Koga." Kagome said sarcastically.

"What?! Why do you want to see that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked, freaking out.

"I was just kidding, geez. You really think that I'd replace you with him?" Kagome said, walking towards Inuyasha.

"Oh, and do you mind putting a bra on? I mean not unless you want to play with me." Inuyasha suggested.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it." Kagome grinned.

After 10 minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha headed out for school, Kagome wearing a pink bouncy skirt, that moves with her as she moves, and a white tank top, with red and white chucks. And Inuyasha wearing khaki shorts with a blue polo shirt with brown sandals.

--

"Hey Rin, come over here." whispered Miroku.

"Yeah?" asked Rin.

"Kagome's birthday is today, and her party is going to be next week. I wont tell you everything because your a blabber mouth. Just don't tell Kagome that I even talked to you 'kay?" asked Miroku.

"Hmph, I'm not a blabber mouth." denied Rin.

Inuyasha and Kagome, walked towards Miroku and Rin.

"Happy birthday!" Rin yelled and ran towards the miko, hugging her.

"Thanks." Kagome giggled.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have a gift, I promise to make it up to you. We can go shopping this weekend if you don't have anything in plan." Rin mentally hit herself for not getting Kagome something.

--

"Class you have no work today, talk amongst your selves." announced Mr. Jenji.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, while quietly humming a tune to herself. Inuyasha just stared at the beauty who was staring out the window. _'The class seemed so short if your looking at her'_ thought Inuyasha.

--

"Hey Kagome! Happy birthday!" yelled Sango from across the cafeteria.

"Thanks." Kagome said as Sango shoved a bag to her.

"Go ahead open it."

"Holy crows feet, this is so gorgeous. Thanks." Kagome squealed as she looked at the bathing suit that Sango had given her.

"Happy Birthday, lady Kagome." greeted the monk.

"Thanks." Kagome moved forward so Miroku could hug her.

"Oh, and here you go." the monk gave her a box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Kagome eagerly opened the gift and playfully punched Miroku on his shoulders.

"I thought Inuyasha might like it." winked Miroku.

"I would like what?" the hanyou said.

"This." Kagome held up the white and red lacy underwear, and the see through corset top.

"Holy shit Miroku. I would like that, she would look so..." Inuyasha paused thinking of the right word.

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence." Kagome threatened.

"Okay, but Miroku I have one question. How did you manage to get Kagome this?" Inuyasha was puzzled.

"Let's say I know the most of the ladies in a lingerie store." Miroku said.

"And this is exactly why I do not go out with you. You creep me out." giggled Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sudden revelation of Sango's thoughts. Miroku on the other hand, stood there looking at Sango weirdly, almost like he was planning something, when the bell rang.

"Okay, well see you guys later." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I have to get going. Later." waved Kagome.

"Well, I'm not about to be left here with the monk." ran Sango.

--

The last bell of the day rang, indicating that they are officially in spring break!

"Yay!" yelled Kagome, when she was out of the school, waiting for Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku.

"Hey hey gorgeous." hugged Miroku.

"I swear, he sounds gay every once in a while." announced Sango, laughing quietly.

"I know." Inuyasha said popping out of nowhere.

"What, I was just being nice." pouted Miroku.

"Oh, really now. So you don't think I'm gorgeous?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I do..." Miroku stated.

"Enough of that! Kagome I told your mom that you'd be out with us. So no need to call her." declared Inuyasha.

"Uh, okay, where exactly are we going?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see when we get there." said Inuyasha.

They blind folded Kagome and put her in the backseat with Sango, and drove to the most romantic place ever...

**Authors Says: I'll leave it to you guys to figure out where they're going. Good chapter? **

**Ciao for now!**

**inukag-lover1600**


	36. Kagome's Birthday: Part 2

**Author Says: I'm back, to give you chapter 36: Kagome's Birthday, Part 2. Well, here you go.**

**--**

Recap: They blind folded Kagome and put her in the backseat with Sango, and drove to the most romantic place ever...

...the beach. Kagome had no clue where they were going to take her, and it wasn't helping that she was also blind folded. She decided that the place would be either super romantic, or it could be the place where they kill her, but she doubted they will.

Kagome felt the wind ruffle her hair as they rode to wherever, but the cold rush of wind was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha closed the windows.

"Sorry hon, if I keep the windows open, you might figure out where we're going; and that would be bad." announced Inuyasha, dialing Sesshomaru's number.

"Hey, is everything ready?" asked Inuyasha, nodding his head at the response that he got.

"Okay, bye." he said flipping his phone shut.

Inuyasha made a left turn, onto the dock. Inuyasha opened Kagome's door, and helped her out; he held her waist as they made their way down to the beach. When they finally got down to the fine white sand, Inuyasha undid the knot on Kagome's blindfold.

Kagome looked out into the vast ocean, and the oncoming sunset, and looked at Inuyasha's amber eyes,shinning against the setting sun. Inuyasha turned around just in time to see Kagome shed some tears; just letting it flow down freely on her beautiful face.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I do like it. It's just that I didn't think you would do this much, just for me." admitted Kagome.

"Well, you haven't seen half of it." muttered Inuyasha, making sure Kagome hadn't heard.

"Huh? What did you just say?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing. I said I love you very very much." announced Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid I love you more than you can ever love me." smiled Kagome.

"No way, because everyone knows that I love you more." argued Inuyasha.

"Do not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Okay." Kagome gave up and smiled.

"Yes!" Inuyasha rejoiced doing a little victory dance.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and signaled to Miroku to start the totally ordinary fireworks. (A/N: Not!)

BANG! BANG! That sure got the miko's attention and looked up to the sky. Her eyes laid on the most sweetest thing she could ever imagine, the fireworks spelled out: 'Inu loves Kags' and to complete the message a heart surrounded both of their names.

"Holy shit, I fucking hate you Inuyasha." joked Kagome.

"What?! What do you mean you hate me?" asked Inuyasha, completely panicked.

"I don't really hate you. In fact I don't hate you at all, I mean how can I hate the most amazing guy in the whole world." breathed Kagome; kissing Inuyasha with a fiery passion.

The two stayed like that until their lungs were begging for air. Inuyasha lowered down his forehead until him and Kagome were touching foreheads. Inuyasha hugged her and walked towards the trunk of his Hummer; to get the picnic stuff.

When he got down Inuyasha opened up a checkered red and white blanket. He also got a little feast out of the picnic basket; and laid it out on the blanket, then motioned everyone to come over.

"Did you cook all of this?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he probably did, considering this is all ramen!" answered Sango for Inuyasha.

"Hey, I know how to cook eggs. Ramen's not the only thing I can cook." denied Inuyasha.

"Okay. Whatever." said Miroku.

Inuyasha poured a glass of the store bought wine he got, and gave the glass to Kagome; who gave it to Miroku. Inuyasha the poured wine in 3 more glasses and handed the two of glasses to Kagome and Sango.

"To Kagome." Inuyasha raised his glass and clinked glasses with everyone.

"To us." Kagome toasted.

"To us." repeated Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha.

--

**Kagome's POV**

I've never been so happy in my life...I wish we can stay like this forever. I don't ever want to part with Inuyasha, he is my whole life. You may ask 'how do you know?' well, you remember the times you asked your mom 'how do I know if he's the one', or 'how do I know I'm in love?' and she always said, "Believe me you'd know." I feel like that towards him, everything about him just feels so right; like if ever he was taken away from me, it would probably feel like there's no point in living anymore. But right now I refuse to think of such thoughts, for I want to savor every moment I can with him.

As I look in to the array of colors produced by the setting sun, I think of how long we can be together, of how many fights we'll have in the near future. The single thought of me not being with him is not bearable, many tears will be shed, many smiles would turn into frowns, and a pair of eyes will cease to show any emotion, but pain, and pain only.

I would really like to avoid those thoughts again for they make me cry, buckets of tears; and that shows weakness and vulnerability.

--

Inuyasha looked at Kagome wipe off the invisible tears on her cheeks, and the tears that were threatening to fall. Kagome looked out into the sky, and spoke, "That is so beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you." retorted Inuyasha, Kagome barely catching what he said.

"And yet another cliché phrase from the great Inuyasha." giggled Kagome, hugging Inuyasha.

"But I mean it." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin, and lowered his head to kiss her.

--

"You damn monk! I wouldn't have spent anytime alone with you if Inuyasha and Kagome didn't deserve some privacy." Sango yelled, hitting the monk upside the head.

"I don't know why people always think that I'm perverted. I mean I never really got how they got their assumptions." wondered Miroku.

Sango sighed and walked over to Miroku.

"Maybe if you wouldn't grope every other girl, then maybe every other person wouldn't think your perverted. I personally think that you're a nice guy, but I cant bring myself to trust you, because you are a playboy, and as much as I want to let myself to love you, I can't. I don't want to be associated with guys like you, believe me I've been there, and I don't want to go back." Sango muttered.

"Well, if you would've told me that; I would've changed just for you. You don't know half the stuff that I feel about you. I would do anything for you. I just groped on other girls, to get you to notice me." Miroku smiled sadly.

Sango snuggled up against him, and silently pleaded that the monk would not try anything to ruin the moment. But knowing the monk he probably can't keep his hands to himself, no matter how ugly the person is.

--

Inuyasha's phone vibrated, once, twice.

"Gah! Why didn't I leave my damn phone home?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"I don't know with you. But just look at the text message, it might be important." Kagome smiled, indicating that she really understood.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for what he read. Inuyasha re-read the message over and over, until he got it through his own thick skull.

"We gotta go, like now. Where's Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked panic stricken.

"What happened?" Kagome said, worry making it's way in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. But for now, we have to find Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha told Kagome, frantically searching for the duo.

--

"Miroku your phone's ringing." smiled Sango.

"Oh, right." Miroku answered the phone, and stood up, "Okay we'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Why? What happened? Is Kagome hurt?" asked Sango her eyes tearing up.

"No, I don't know. Inuyasha didn't tell me. He just said to meet him at the car now." shrugged Miroku.

"Well, there's no time to waste come on." the exterminator dragged the monk to the car, where Inuyasha and Kagome waited.

Sango hugged Kagome immediately, surveying her body for any kind of scratch or bruise.

"Don't worry I'm okay, for once." Kagome muttered.

"Okay, so what happened?" asked Miroku.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you along the way." demanded Inuyasha.

They all got in the car quietly and waited for Inuyasha to speak.

"Kikyo got hit crossing the street. Her mom messaged me to come over there and sit by Kikyo's side." Inuyasha finally spitted out.

"Inuyasha, I hope you realized that Kagome is you girlfriend now, right? And it is her birthday too." asked Sango.

"No its okay, Kikyo obviously needs Inuyasha now, more than me." Kagome said, trying hard not to make her voice quiver and start crying.

"Thanks Kagome." announced Inuyasha, making an attempt to smile at Kagome.

Sango just shook her head and did what Kagome was doing, stare out the window.

--

Kagome had controlled her tears when they were getting to the hospital. So there should be no reason that she can't control her tears when they're in the hospital, and Inuyasha isn't even by her side; but instead he's beside Kikyo, his ex- fiancée.

--

Inuyasha felt bad leaving Kagome with Miroku and Sango in the waiting room. He was such an idiot not even asking her if it was okay with her. He slammed his head into the wall, which got weird looks from the people around him.

"What you lookin' at?" threatened Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just acted like he was on auto-pilot. He doesn't even know why he just rushed to get here, much less force his girlfriend to come with him here.

Does he still love her? How could he after what she had put him through?

--

**Author Says: Hmm..a well performed plan from Kikyo, or just a mere coincidence. **

**Ciao!**

**inukag-lover1600**


	37. Confused?

**Author Says: 100 reviews! Woah, I never expected that. Thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed. I won't make you wait very long, here's chapter 37 of How Long?**

**--**

Inuyasha walked out from room 126, Kikyo's current room, to meet Sango, Miroku, and Kagome in the waiting room. There was a sea of people in the waiting room, making it hard to spot Kagome, but fortunately for Inuyasha he spotted Miroku, shaking his head from side to side.

Inuyasha bumped and shoved people to get to Miroku. There on Miroku's lap was the face of the most beautiful girl in the whole world, Kagome, sleeping very peacefully.

"How can she fall asleep on me?" asked Inuyasha pointing towards Kagome.

Miroku glared up at him, and shook his head.

"You baka, it was either she sleep or she cry the whole night. She fell asleep crying, Inuyasha." explained Miroku.

"Oh." was all Inuyasha can say.

Sango suddenly came in and pushed him to the side, and sat beside Miroku, handing him one of the two coffees that she bought.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"What the hell did you do to me? What the hell did you do to Kagome, huh?" Sango retorted, emitting a very angry aura.

"I didn't do anything to Kagome." admitted Inuyasha.

"Yes, you did. Think about it. Why did you have to drag her into this, while you could've just let her stay at the beach with us." Sango yelled.

"Huh, what's with all the yelling?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"Nothing Kagome, go back to sleep." Miroku whispered.

Kagome looked up and immediately knew what was going on. Sango was arguing with Inuyasha again about the whole "Kikyo" ordeal.

"It's okay you guys. Oh by the way, how's Kikyo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Oh she's alive." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kags, how can you ask about Kikyo?" Sango said, confused.

"Maybe that's because she's a nice person." Inuyasha replied for her.

"You guys Kagome's tired, can I just take her home?" Miroku begged, just wanting to get out of the waiting room.

"I am?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes you are." Miroku pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh, right. I wanna go home." Kagome said.  
"Let me take you home." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm.

"No, I think you should stay here with Kikyo, she needs you more than I do. Besides, I trust Miroku." Kagome decided, praying that Inuyasha would not let her, and insist on taking her home.

"Okay fine. But monk, if you touch a single strand of her hair you are dead." Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome sighed and tried to hold back tears, and followed Miroku out into the parking lot; purposely "forgetting" to kiss Inuyasha goodbye.

Inuyasha looked at the form walking away from him, for the time being.

"I messed up big time." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Yeah, you did." Sango replied.

"Kagome really loves you, not like the witch of the west." with that said, Sango stood up and left Inuyasha, with his thoughts.

--

"Thanks Miroku. I really appreciate it." Kagome said.

"Your welcome, I really don't like being in hospitals." Miroku smiled.

Kagome sighed and headed up the shrine steps, taking them two by two. Kagome looked back at Miroku and waved.

"Hm, the angels must be crying." Kagome said, as she felt little droplets of rain fall on her.

Kagome stopped in front if the wooden door and got her keys out; she slid it into the little hole and twisted it to the left, and pushed the door ajar.

"Hi mama, I'm home." Kagome announced, looking at the living room where her mother sat with Hojo. Wait, what, Hojo?! What is he doing here?

"Oh, hi Kagome. How was your day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It was good." Kagome lied, thinking about how Inuyasha left her for Kikyo, even though the witch needed him more than her.

"Uhm, hi Kagome-chan." Hojo waved at her.

"Uh, hi Hojo-kun." Kagome waved back.

Kagome squirmed under her mom's and Hojo's gaze.

"Uhm, I'll just go upstairs and change." Kagome said nervously.

"No, wait. Hojo has something to say. So I'll leave you two alone for now." Mrs. Higurashi announced.

Kagome stopped dead on her tracks when her mother said that. She then looked back and found her mom standing up and motioning for Kagome to take her place on the couch.

"Uh, what exactly did you want to tell me Hojo-kun?"Kagome asked after making sure that her mom was out of earshot, refusing to call him just "Hojo."  
"I wanted to greet you a happy birthday. And to give you this." Hojo smiled, grabbing a box from his pocket.

"Uh, thank you. But you shouldn't have gotten me anything." Kagome tried to smile back.

"That's non-sense." Hojo joked.

"No really no need to get me anything. And if you have any self preservation you would be out of my house now." Kagome muttered.

"What did you just say?" Hojo asked stupidly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Never mind. Here. Enjoy." and with that Hojo-kun left the house leaving only Kagome, the box, and her mom.

Kagome looked at the red box that sat weightlessly on her left palm. Fingering the fine lines that the box was made of, she hesitated to look and see what was inside such a delicate box; she slowly opened it and peeked inside. What she saw was nothing out of the ordinary, but it still put her in a state of shock; inside was the her old engagement ring, gleaming and shinning as she picked it up. The ring still hasn't lost the power to capture her eye every time she would lay eyes on it. It still had the same elegance it did before, it almost seemed like nothing had changed. She reacted the same today as she did almost two years ago, when Hojo had given it to her.

"Uh, now what am I supposed to do with this thing?" Kagome held the ring by the stone.

"Throw it away for all I care." Kagome's mom muttered.

"But I'd be wasting a precious gem. Why not take the gem out and display it." Kagome claimed.

"Or you could be nice and give it back to Hojo and say that you can't take it." her mom smiled.

Kagome thought long (A/N: about 2 minutes.) and hard about what her mom had told her. She really couldn't accept this gift for a couple of reasons:

Inuyasha was now my boyfriend.

I think that accepting this gift might give Hojo the wrong idea.

It's gold. I'm allergic to gold.

Inuyasha would kill Hojo.

It looks expensive.

It's a pink sapphire.

I don't like pink.

Just because.

Kagome chuckled realizing she could just give it to Sango on her birthday, which was a month from now. But first of all, she had to pry the stone off of the ring, because Hojo, had the ring engraved, "Hojo and Kagome 2-14-2005."

Kagome lingered on the thought almost forgetting the events that took place today on her birthday. Almost. But not quite. Who could forget a birthday that was mostly filled with sorrow, and pain. But it wasn't all that bad, Inuyasha had taken her to an utterly romantic place, set off fireworks that professed his love for her, and he had prepared her dinner, even thought its all ramen. The thought and effort was counted, told her many cliché phrases, kissed her, watched the sunset with her, and told her that she was more beautiful than the sunset.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh, shake it." Kagome's phone sang.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Kags. You home yet?" Sango replied on the other line.

"Oh, hey. So what made you call me at this hour, love?" Kagome joked half-heartedly.

"Called to check on you sweetie."

"Love, you up to a sleepover? I need to tell you something."

"Yes, I've been wanting to sleepover at your house for some time now. We always sleepover at Inuyasha's." Sango breathed.

"Very funny. It's not like you don't like spending all those extra time with Miroku outside of school."

"Shut up. See you in 5." Sango said ending their conversation.

--

Inuyasha drove home, at a reasonable speed; his mind was filled with unanswered questions and unclear feelings.

If he still loved Kikyo, what would happen to Kagome? If he didn't love Kikyo, why did he come to her aid?

"Gah! This is all so fucked up. How can you be confused with your feelings? I thought that only happened to girls." Inuyasha yelled at himself.

--

"So Hojo came over today and gave you this ring?" Sango repeated, still holding the ring on the palm of her hands.

"Yeah, and I know what to do with it." Kagome grinned at what she thought earlier.

--

"I'm home." Inuyasha announced to no one in particular.

"Hey honey. Do you want some dinner?" Inuyasha's mom asked.  
"Yes please." Inuyasha said as he sat down across from his mom.

--

"Kagome I've been meaning to ask you a question." Sango revealed.

"Go ahead and shoot." Kagome smiled.

"About the whole Kikyo thing. Uhm, how can you just let Inuyasha drag you with him to the hospital, to see Kikyo?" Sango spat out Kikyo's name like it was poison.

"I don't know. I was hurt, because he practically chose her over me, but I knew she needed him more than I did." Kagome spoke.

"But that's what you've been saying the whole day." Sango persisted.

"But it's the truth." Kagome whined.

--

"That was great, thanks mom." Inuyasha claimed and ran up the stairs, into his room.

"Your welcome honey." his mom said.

--

**Author Says: boring chapter I know. But wait for it. It'll come. **

**Very very special thanks to those who read and review!**

**Ciao!**


	38. Kikyo meets floor

**Author Says: For all the people who have wanted to now what really happened with the 'accident' that Kikyo had, this is the chapter for you. **

**--**

"Kagura you are going to pay for this you little son of a bitch." Kikyo whispered, touching her bruised face.

Kikyo continued to look at her purple dotted face on the mirror; trying to find the 'prettiness' that she usually possessed.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to talk to Inuyasha like this?" Kikyo yelled.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to snicker at Kikyo's current reflection.

"Oh, I was just, uh, contemplating on what happened." Kikyo cried, trying to look helpless.

Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha and walked towards him; looking straight at his eyes. Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned in, hoping to catch Inuyasha's lips, and heart once more.

Inuyasha knew what Kikyo was about to do, and part of him, wanted to stay so she would 'accidentally' kiss him, but another part of him screamed for Kagome. He stood there for half a second, making a quick decision and choosing the later.

Kikyo continued to lean forward, when gravity (thankfully) did its job and pulled her down. Making her kiss the uncleaned, yucky floor.

Inuyasha smirked, watching Kikyo fall forward, wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world, but it was pretty damn funny.

"Ewwwww. Oh, fuck." Kikyo complained as she touched her bleeding, swollen lips.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, somehow worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kikyo smiled though her bloody teeth.

"Okay, gotta go home and study." Inuyasha said, already half way out.

"As if." Kikyo snorted.

Inuyasha's smirk was wiped off his face as soon as he was out of her room. He still couldn't understand how he could love Kagome, but still care for Kikyo; was he really, truly concerned for the witches' well-being? Can you be in love with two people at the same time?

--

After the little 'incident' this morning, Kikyo couldn't help but to feel pretty damn sorry for herself, and of course a whole lot of resentment towards Kagura. Kikyo could still remember the exact feeling of being hit by a fucking car.

_Kagura had been set up for almost an hour now, looking and waiting, and looking and waiting, well you get the picture. Kikyo told her that she can have her purple Graham and Spencer Tote, if she would do one thing for her. Hurt of kill Kagome Higurashi. Kikyo had given her everything she needed to locate the girl and Kikyo had also given her a picture. _

"_Kagome, hi this is Kikyo. Remember me?" Kikyo asked Kagome through the phone. _

"_Oh, yes. The physco bitch who blew up right on my face?" Kagome smirked. _

"_Yes, me. Uhm, I've been thinking about what happened, and I totally realized that I didn't take my medicine that day, and I wanna make up to you." Kikyo said, trying to make a joke._

"_Really now? Was that supposed to be a joke?" Kagome asked innocently. _

"_Uhm, take it as whatever. So you okay with meeting me at the mall?" Kikyo inquired._

"_Sure? I'll meet you there in 10." Kagome replied. _

"_Pardon, but 10? I'm afraid the malls gonna be closed by then." Kikyo stated. _

"_Uhm, I meant 10 minutes, hon." Kagome giggled._

"_Oh, okay. Bye." Kikyo bid farewell._

_  
Well, that all happened before Kagome's little change of plans. Well, actually before they 'kidnapped' her and took her to the wonderful beach. But of course Kikyo was left out, and no one told her that Kagome was not coming, and that Kagura would hit her with her car 'accidentally' and be confined in a hospital room. _

_  
"Okay, Kagura. She's coming. Watch very closely." Kikyho (whoops, that was an error I'm glad to keep. I swear my fingers just did it.) instructed. _

"_Okay." Kagura nodded. _

_Kagura was getting bored to hell, it's been like 2 minutes. She was about to drive away, 'Kagome Higurashi' just came into view. She had straight hair, and pale skin. Sound familiar? Well, it should. _

"_That purse is mine." Kagura smirked, and revved up the engine. _

_Going 50 miles an hour was the fastest she could go considering the distance they had between them, and the number of cars around. _

_Kikyo glanced back to see what was making all the noise; there are things better left unknown, but Kikyo decided to know and must pay the consequence._

"_Oh shit." Kikyo muttered as the car slammed into her side, and the impact causing her to fly 10 feet from her original spot. _

_What a lucky ass she was for living through that. (why didn't I just kill her? That would've been a whole lot easier.) _

"Kagome Higurashi you are going down, even if it drives me to the nut house. No one steals any of my present or past boyfriends." Kikyo muttered before falling into a deep slumber.

--

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage." Sango sang as she was being chased around by Kagome.

"Shut the hell up Sango!" Kagome yelled, as she bent her head down, and continued to write in her diary.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Inuyasha asked, walking towards the group nestled under the sakura tree.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome greeted meekly, with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome forced a smile, when on the inside, she wanted to cry and scream; ask him if he loves her.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you one question?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her composure.

"You already did." Inuyasha beamed.

"Ha, do you love me?" Kagome inquired, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you." Inuyasha stated, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Right." Kagome said, not believing a single word.

"Oh no, don't tell me you don't believe me." Inuyasha cried, grabbing Kagome by her shoulders.  
"I do and I don't. If that makes any sense." Kagome meekly answered.

"Fine, I'll prove to you that I do love you. Here take these." Inuyasha gave Kagome a piece of paper.

"Inuyasha what are these?" Kagome questioned.

"Look and see for your self." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Holy shit. Were going to the Bahamas for spring break?" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said smugly.

Kagome hopped up and down for the 100th time, and finally came over to kiss Inuyasha. Shocked, Inuyasha took advantage of the moment and grabbed Kagome's ass.

_'Her ass so holy, and squishy.' Inuyasha thought. _

_'Oh fucking no.' Kagome inwardly cursed. _

Kagome swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"What? I couldn't resist." Inuyasha stated.

"Hmph. Come on Sango let's go shopping." Kagome huffed.

"Okay." Sango nodded.

"Wait for us." Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

As Miroku and Inuyasha ran to catch up with the ladies, Inuyasha glanced back at the forest, feeling like someone was watching him. 

"Hey Inuyasha, I don't wanna get left behind, so get your ass over here." Miroku yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Inuyasha announced , glancing at the forest for the last time.

--

"That pervert." Kagome huffed as she thought of what Inuyasha just did.

"You know you liked it." Sango smiled.

"I did not like it at all." Kagome blushed.

"Did too."

"Did not." Kagome firmly stated ending the conversation, a little short.

Inuyasha had heard what the girls were saying the whole time. And smiled to himself. Neither did he know that a man lurked in the shadows said, "Kagome will be mine."

--

**Author's note: and that was that, any guesses on who the man might be? Kikyo will suffer soon enough for all of you who don't exactly like her. **

**Ciao! **


	39. What a flight!

**Author says: I loved how you guys reacted to the last chapter. Thank you for the people who never forgets to leave me some reviews, I greatly appreciate it. **

**--**

Kikyo felt a pang on her side as she tried to roll over, to face the right side of her room.

"Ahhh! What the hell, I thought they gave me pain killers!" Kikyo yelled, clutching her left side.

Kikyo pressed the 'call' button at least 50 times, before the nurse finally answered.

"Yes miss Kamaki?" the nurse asked.

"I want more pain killers." Kikyo stated, wanting for the pain to subside.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Strict doctors orders." the nurse replied, coolly.

"I don't give a fucking fuck! I want my pain killers now!" Kikyo yelled.

"Yes ma'am." the nurse curtly said, muttering "What a bitch" before hanging up.

Kikyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All the nurse had to do was push a damn button and let the pain killer in her IV, and then stop pushing the button when she's had enough, then she can die, for all Kikyo cared.

"Haahh." Kikyo yawned, as the effects of the pain killer distributed around her body.

--

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all tapped their foot, annoyed that Rin and Sesshomaru has yet to arrive. Miroku and Inuyasha kept on a lookout for Rin and Sesshy, while Kagome and Sango simply sat there talking.

"You know, you guys can actually call Rin, you know, so we know where they are. So we wouldn't be late for our flight?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we did. Thank you very much and they said they're about 5 minutes away from the airport." Sango glared.

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha stated stunned.

Even though Rin said that they were 5 minutes away, it took them 20 more minutes to get there.

"Come on you guys they're boarding our flight." Inuyasha screamed, at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Were coming, tell them to hold it." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha came over to the desk person, and asked her if they can hold it for 2 minutes, so their friends can catch up. Luckily, the desk person said yes, and radioed the pilot, to hold for 2 minutes.

"Fluffy hurry up, they're only holding it for two minutes." Inuyasha yelled, glancing backwards at Sesshomaru and Rin, who was about 3 feet away from the door.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stepped over the line where the door closes. Rin followed pursuit and stepped in at the nick of time, barely avoiding the bone crushing pressure from the door.

Inuyasha and the gang formed a line in the order that, Inuyasha's in front, followed by Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and last but not least, Sesshomaru. Kagome was wondering why they're going near the cockpit; but as it turns out, Inuyasha got them first class tickets.

"Okay, we practically own a fourth of first class the whole flight." Inuyasha smiled.

"Dude, that must've cost a fortune." Miroku stated.

"Anything for her." Inuyasha whispered, smiling at Miroku.

"I call seat 13F." Kagome suddenly burst out.

"That means I call 14 F." Sango exclaimed.

"No, I call it. You sit with your hubby, I'm sitting with Kagome." Inuyasha told Sango.

Sango blushed at the comment and stayed rooted to the seat next to Kagome.

"Both of you are not sitting with Kagome. I am." Kouga said, coming out of nowhere.

"What?!" Sango, and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me. I'm sitting with my woman." Kouga stated, asking for he's death.

"I didn't know I was this loved." Kagome smiled.

Kagome giggled at the joke she made, that didn't seem to lighten the mood any. Kouga and Inuyasha still continued glaring at each other, and Sango...well..let's just say, she tucked Miroku in.

"What ever, you guys can take turns or something. Didn't your kindergarten teacher teach you that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she did. She also taught me how to share, but your one thing I won't share. Especially to flee brain right here." Inuyasha said.

"Awww, that is so sweet." Kagome said, standing up and hugging Inuyasha.

"So does this mean I get to sit with you?" Inuyasha inquired, putting on his best puppy-dog face.

"Haha, very clever. But since you guys don't want to compromise, both of you can sit together." Kagome demanded.

"But, I don't want to sit with mutt face/flee brain." Kouga and Inuyasha whined.  
"Well your gonna have to, because Rin is sitting with me." Kagome smiled, motioning for Rin to come over.

"Yay!" Rin cheered, walking towards Kagome.

--

Kagome has been looking at those same cotton candy looking things, for 2 hours now. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the humming of the engine, feeling the vibrations on the floor as they pass by the clouds. She can't believe Inuyasha is doing all of this for her, taking her to the Bahamas! What could possibly better than that?

_'I can think of one thing...Inuyasha can simply ask me to marry him.' Kagome smiled at the thought, and bolted up. _

"Sorry, I'm sorry everyone." Kagome apologized to the people near her.

The mere thought of Inuyasha marrying her was simply amazing, but she doesn't know if she's ready for a commitment, again. Plus, there's Kikyo to worry about.

--

"Here, I'll take it." Naraku said taking the tray of soda's from the head flight attendants' hands.

"Oh, thank you. That's gonna be going to Inuyasha's group." the lady instructed.

Naraku nodded politely and left the kitchen. Naraku quietly made his way to the first-class section of the plane, and searched for the silver-haired hanyou. When he found Inuyasha, Naraku tapped him in his shoulders, and looked towards the tray of soda's. Inuyasha looked at it dumb-founded and realized that they were for his group. So Inuyasha text messaged everyone.

"Just leave it here, thanks." Inuyasha added.

"Woah, did you just say thanks?" Miroku asked, turning the chair in front of Inuyasha around.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kagome, what have you done, to the old Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned the forth coming miko.

"Dunno?" Kagome stated.

--

After 3 more hours of flying, (A/N: Okay, so that's 5 hours of flying in all. Not really, in real life I don't know how long it'll take.) the stewardess finally announced to buckle their seat belts, because they're going to be landing in a couple of minutes.

As the plane landed, the whole gang, including Koga, felt a terrible sensation in their ear. It hurt like hell, after landing Inuyasha and Kouga and Sesshomaru, all were crumpled up in a ball. But unfolded as quickly as you can say 'I', once they saw that everyone was looking for them.

"What? It hurts all right, especially if your a friggin' demon." Inuyasha declared, while dusting invisible particles on his pants.

"Welcome Bahamas." Kagome said.

"Welcome nice and comfy beds." Inuyasha followed.

"Welcome hot ladies." Miroku winked.  
"Welcome a pain in the ass." Sango whispered.

"Welcome to a new found love." Rin sighed dreamily.

"Welcome you freaks." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
" Well, bye." Kouga said, taking off.

--

**Author says**: I didn't like that chapter. It was I don't know. But I had to get it over with.

Vote: what should happen to Kikyo?

Sent to the asylum.

Get cancer.

Well decide.

Ciao!


	40. An addiction

**Author Notes: well I'm back, to give you chapter 40! **

**Disclaimer: Damn lawyers. Made me say 'I do not own Inuyasha.' dammit. I said it again. Oh well, people can dream can't they, well, until those lawyers ruin it. **

**--**

A white stretch limousine waited for them outside the airport terminal. It took at least 5 minutes to get everyone's luggages out of the conveyor belt, and it took them another 10 minutes to try to fit all their bags in the limousine's trunk. They were all tired, so they decided to just put all the luggages that can't fit back there, with them. Then to top off their amazing arrival, they had to drive another half an hour to the beach house.

"Hey Yash, what hotel did you exactly book?" Kagome asked, out of curiosity.

"Eh, you'll see." Inuyasha shrugged.

Inuyasha looked out the window and thought, _'I wonder how Kikyo's doing.' _As if Kikyo's mom had read his mind, a vibration woke him up from his stupor.

"Hello? This is Inuyasha Takashi speaking." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in the Bahamas right now, and I don't feel like coming back just yet." Inuyasha replied, to what ever Kikyo's mom had said.

"Yes, I understand. I will come and see her, as soon as I'm home." Inuyasha promised, indicating the end to their conversation.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome inquired, moving towards the hanyou.

"I don't know what to think anymore Kagome. I'm torn between you, and my responsibility with Kikyo. She hasn't woken up, that damned bitch; she ordered the nurse to give her more pain killers, than the doctors said. Now she's knocked out, she has me worried sick." Inuyasha spat, looking out the window once again.

"Take your time, no one's forcing you." Kagome whispered soothingly, though her eyes betrayed her perfect array of understanding.

"Thank you Kagome. I can always count on you." Inuyasha smiled as he rubbed his temples.

"Your welcome. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Kagome whispered, to the sleeping hanyou, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"You okay Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru, the person that everyone least expect to ask.

Not wanting to get everyone's spirits dampened, Kagome nodded curtly and smiled, "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for asking." Kagome added.

"No worries. But if my brother, truly let's you go, he's a big idiot." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome giggled at what Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's step-brother, called him a big idiot; like he was 4 years old. Sango, on the other hand, looked at her best-friend and saw nothing but sadness, from head to toe. Sure Sango hadn't known her for that long, but she knows her good enough to tell what she's feeling, when she could fool most people with her warm smile, she couldn't fool Sango.

--

**Kagome's POV**

I just listened to him as he declared the feelings he still had for Kikyo. Almost makes me wonder if he really loves me; I'm certain he does, well at least I hope I'm certain. I'm just afraid that the same thing that happened to me and Hojo, will happen to us; it's a fear I've been having to live with since he said he loved me. But do you know what's worse? It's knowing that it's the same girl who ruined my previous relationship, is threatening to ruin my current one.

As much as I want Kikyo to suffer, I also don't want to, because he suffers; and if he suffers I suffer. If it means I have to pray for Kikyo's well-being every night, then so be it; even though it hurts, if it makes him happy, I'll pray every single night for Kikyo. I love him, and I'll do anything in my power to ease his pain, as much as possible.

--

The limousine came to an abrupt stop in front of a two story house.

"Should've known the bastard was making us stay here. Fucking asshole, oh well." Sesshomaru muttered, signaling for the chauffeur to open the trunk of the car.

"Brings back memories, brother?" Inuyasha taunted mockingly.

"Oh shut the fuck up, the only reason I fell for that prank is because my nose was clogged up." Sesshy cleared.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha whispered.

Rin and Sango and Kagome stood there gawking at the beach house; it wasn't a usual beach house, in fact it was a whole lot prettier. It was mostly made of wood and glass; contrasting in harmony with each other. (A/N: what a weird irony.) Inuyasha ushered the girls forward, and opened the iron gate that separated him from the feathery beds inside. Kagome took the keys from him and then linked arms with Rin and Sango, leaving all the boys to carry the stuff. The girls stopped in front of a frosted glass double doors, Kagome, the one holding the keys, stuck the oddly shaped key in the matching oddly shaped key hole. Grinning from ear to ear, the girls pushed open the so called 'front doors' and was met with a breath taking view of the ocean; the guys crashing into them as they ran full speed to the house.

"I totally won." Inuyasha declared.

"No, I won. Now I want the mayonnaise you guys promised me." whined Sesshy.

"I don't care, this bosom has got to be the softest on in earth." Ramiro said, his face implanted into Sango's ass.

"Miroku, get your damn hand off of me now, or suffer the consequences." Sango threatened Miroku.

"Mayonnaise?" Kagome asked, not wanting to know the answer,

Sesshomaru chuckled nervously, afraid to share his addiction to mayonnaise.

"Guess we forgot to tell them." Miroku nudged Inuyasha's elbow.

"Hehe, well..uhm.. I don't know how to explain it, so I'm just going to say it." Inuyasha started, pausing for a dramatic effect.

"Gosh, just get on with it." Rin yelled.

"FLUFFYHASANADDICTIONTOMAYO!" Inuyasha stated rather fast, hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat those words again, if he ever wanted kids.

"What I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that." Sango said.

"Oh, you guys are hopeless. I said Fluffy is in love with mayo." Inuyasha whispered, edging his way towards the staircase.

"Inuyasha you are dog-meat!" Sesshomaru screamed, emerging from the corner he was in.

"Isn't it quite obvious that I'm half-dog? So doesn't that make my meat dog-meat?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Every one else excluding Fluffy and Inu cracked up, failing miserably to hold in the laughter. Miroku was clutching his stomach while Sango was still giggling, and Rin well she's a little shocked.

"Who would've thought 'Fluffy and Mayo?' " Kagome asked, producing some more much needed laughter.

"Maybe that's why his hair's that color." Rin cracked a smile.

"If that's Fluffy's little secret, I can't imagine what Inuyasha's might be." Sango grinned and shuddered at the thought.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran around the house like idiots, Inuyasha tripping every other step; and Sesshomaru screaming 'gah!' every time he heard laughter from the front of the house.

"Stop it you guys, they won't stop chasing each other unless Yash, sits." Kagome declared, not knowing that the word 'sit' had some kind of effect on Inuyasha.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled his face slamming to the floor.

Kagome ran to where Inuyasha was and asked him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I tripped and fell." Inuyasha admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry Fluffy, we won't tell anyone about your mayonnaise addiction." Kagome giggled.

"Hmph. Better not or your dead." Sesshomaru indicated.

"Haha, of course." Kagome gulped.

_I've been running in circles all day long_

_I'm out of breath but I'm still going strong_

_I'm gonna get'cha yeah no matter what they say_

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone.  
"Hey, Kags." Kouga greeted.  
"Oh, hey Kouga. What's up?"

"Eh, thinking of you."

"Hehe, well I have to go now, I'm extremely hungry. See ya later." Kagome hurriedly shut the phone.

Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha glaring at her phone.

"Uh, that was Kouga..." Kagome whispered.

"We know." Sango glared.

"What did he say?" Sesshy asked.

"He just said hi. And..never mind." Kagome decided not to say the last part of their conversation.

"What did he say before you hung up?" Miroku persuaded.

"Nothing. He said see you later." Kagome answered.

"Your lying, I smell it all over you." Inuyasha stated, quietly seething.

"Promise me something though." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Promise me that you won't get mad, when I tell you." Kagome smiled.

"Keh, I'll feel whatever I feel okay?" Inuyasha called.

"He said, 'Ehnothingjustthinkingofyou.' " Kagome breathed out as fast as she can.

"Huh?" Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshy, Miroku, and Sango said, at the same time.

"He said he was thinking of me." Kagome admitted calmly.

"Well that bastard is going down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Pleas don't Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"Why not? Why do you always happen to stick up for Kouga and Hojo?" Inuyasha asked, his question piercing through Kagome.

"Why can't I? They're my friends. Well, Kouga is." Kagome yelled back.

"Because they hurt you." Inuyasha whispered, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Don't you think your hurting me too?" Kagome cried softly, and ran out the back door.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "What the hell did I do? Never mind, don't answer that. I'm going upstairs."

"Don't tell me your not going after Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I didn't do anything." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

"Okay, sleep well, little brother." Sesshy whispered.

--

**Author notes: chapter 40! **

**please review. **

**ciao!**


	41. The reason

**Author's Note: So I really like to thank the people who review me! Those reviews are the only things that can tell me how you guys think! Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I chose to use in this chapter, or in the whole story.**

**--**

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the song we use to sing_

_In the car, we used to sing_

_Butterfly, Early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet. _

Inuyasha hummed with the song, plopping down the king-sized bed.

_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you, _

_But I am torn to do what I have to, _

_To make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight._

Kagome understood Inuyasha's position. She just wanted him to understand that her and Kouga were friends. No hurt intended right?

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me flesh to flesh_

_'Cause every breath that you will take_

_While you are sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?_

_(What's your, what's your, what's your...)_

Inuyasha stood up, walking to the double doors located to his right. He opened them and stepped outside; he was still contemplating on whether to apologize to Kagome or not, the breeze seemed to ease his mind a bit.

_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_But I am torn to do what I have to_

_To make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight._

Kagome looked out into the vast ocean, the slight breeze gently making her hair sway; the breeze brought a slight chill with it, making it completely impossible to not want to sit down, on the fine white sand.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, in this solitary moment makes me want to come back home (sung 4 times.)_

_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

Inuyasha looked at the now setting sun, and then looked at the clock above the wooden door, it read 8:30. Inuyasha got up and retrieved his phone beside the lamp on the table.

"Still no calls from her, huh." Inuyasha breathed out slightly worried.

_  
'Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_To make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight_

Kagome had decided to stay out 'till the sun has completely set, a part of her wanting Inuyasha to come and get her, worry making the most of him; and the other part just wanted to witness a beautiful moment in time.

--

Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru stayed at the living room, chatting quietly to themselves; before Rin decided to ask a question.

"Uh, Fluffy, if you don't mind me asking...how did you get started with mayo?"

Sesshomaru blushed the way Rin called him 'Fluffy.'

"Well, uhm okay...it all started.." Sesshy began, remembering the day he fell in love with mayo.

_A twelve year old Inuyasha smiled at him...mockingly. Inuyasha had dared him to eat a whole jar of mayo, in return if his dare to moon the neighbor. Inuyasha had done it, a matter of seconds after the dare was said._

"_What is the fearless Sesshomaru a chicken?" Inuyasha asked, making chicken noises while doing so. _

"_N-no, I'm going to eat this anytime you want, but not after I just brushed my teeth." Sesshy lied. _

"_Your just a chicken!" Inuyasha yelled out, making sure everyone in the house heard him._

"_Ugh! Fine, I'll eat the whole jar." Sesshomaru gave up. _

_Sesshomaru brought the spoon of the white jell-oey(A/n: is that even a word?)substance; he hurriedly devoured the spoonful of mayo, just wanting to get it over with. He dared to taste the white substance, and quickly found himself lost in every spoonful. _

_Midway through the jar, Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha; he looked like he had just seen someone eat vomit, instead of mayonnaise. _

"_You..you like it?" Inuyasha stuttered. _

"_Yeah, it's the best thing in the whole world." Sesshomaru admitted, with stars in his eyes._

"So you just fell in love with it like that?" Sango asked, snapping her fingers for emphasize.

"No, it took me about 10 spoonfuls, then I fell in love with it." Sesshomaru coolly retorted.

--

Inuyasha looked out into the ocean, which was very vulnerable from his eyes. Kagome still hadn't come home, and it's already 10:00 at night, he didn't think that she can stay out there that long...well, she was Kagome after all.

After a realization that hit him like a rock, Inuyasha ran downstairs as if Dora the explorer was upstairs. (A/N: if you do not know who Dora is, you are lucky. Trust me.) He ran out of the house in full speed, and headed towards the beach, his amber orbs frantically searching for Kagome; looking for any movement, under the stars poor lighting.

"Took him long enough." Rin sighed as he stormed past her.

Inuyasha walked up the beach and saw a dock, there on the dock was a girl hugging herself to keep warm, on this chilly night.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha softly whispered.

Kagome looked absolutely breath-taking. She seemed to glow, as she was looking at the stars, even as tears poured out of her eyes..somehow, she still managed to look beautiful.

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed, a mere foot away from him.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come, she wanted him to sweep her off of her feet and look at the stars with her. She wanted to feel his warmth, his love, his presence. She cried because she thought he didn't love her anymore, and all because of that skunk bag Kikyo.

She balled up her fist and punched the floor, making Inuyasha jump.

"Oi Kagome. Do you intend in scaring me to death?" Inuyasha asked, jumping beside her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome acknowledged his presence.

"Yeah, I'm here." he said draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't bear to..." Kagome never got to finish her apology, seeing that Inuyasha had quickly devoured her lips, in a passion-filled kiss.

"No need to say sorry. I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry. I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate ass. I'm sorry for putting Kikyo before you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason your crying, wait..I am right?" Inuyasha stopped so Kagome could answer his question.  
"No, your not the only reason for my tears." she honestly answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry that we fought earlier. I'm sorry for starting the whole ordeal. But you know one thing that I'm not sorry for?" Inuyasha asked her like she was 2 years old.

"What?" Kagome curiously looked at him with glassy eyes.  
"Loving you." Inuyasha declared finding her hand in the dark.

"Love you achoo!" Kagome sneezed.

Inuyasha laughed, and stood up, pulling Kagome up with him.

"Let's get you home." Inuyasha smiled.

--

"Naraku, yes, I saw you at the plane with us." a dark haired man answered.

"Get me Kagome Higurashi." the voice on the other line said, pushing the end button.

--

"Tomorrow, at about 5 in the morning Inuyasha will already be up, doing what none of you would ever think." Miroku declared.

"Okay, so we have to get up at about 4:45 in the morning, so Sesshy you can not fuck Rin got it? Good." Miroku demanded, running after his last comment.

--

**Author Notes: did you like it? Only way to find out...review. **

**As you all know, school will be starting soon, well at least for me...so I'm lucky if I could squeeze in 2 chapters per month, but I promise I will try my hardest to update.**

**Sayonara!**


	42. Fox Demon

**Author Notes: I love you all. Thank you for your support : **

**--**

Miroku hid in his room until he knew that Sesshomaru had calmed down, he admitted the comment was uncalled for; but the look on his face was priceless. Fluffy's face contorted and his eyes immediately fell on the monk, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

Sesshy chased the monk through out the house, well, that is until the monk slipped in his room, and locked the damn metal door. Sesshomaru didn't know why that comment bothered him oh, so much; maybe he was...no he couldn't be. Could he? Sesshomaru Takashi does not, I repeat, does not fall in love. Yet he knew deep down, way down that he had feelings for the overly hyper girl.

Rin glared at Houshi-sama as he ran through the house, trying to get away from Fluffy; she had wanted to kill the monk...no scratch that...she would've killed the monk right then and there, if Sango hadn't held her back. She would've grabbed a spoon and scooped out his insides, and chopped his dick into 7 pieces.

Sango had to bite her tongue to stop her from laughing. She knew that if she laughed Rin would turn around and slap her until her face was blood red, and Sesshy, she just didn't want to push his buttons the wrong way; so she bit her tongue until she could taste a coppery taste. Her body shook with giggles, and looked at Rin, and Sesshomaru; both their faces a crimson red color.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side, hand by hand, towards the beach house. They could hear screaming coming from the mansion, cocking his eyebrow up; Inuyasha looked at Kagome and jogged towards the house. Kagome held his hand tighter as they ran towards, the cause of all the ruckus.

--

"You are fucking dead once you step out of that room." a voice they identified as Sesshomaru yelled.

"I'm going to gut you with a spoon!" Rin yelled on top of her lungs.

"God help you Miroku. I would be surprised if you survive this one." Sango sighed.

Sesshomaru stood outside Miroku's door waiting...until that unholy monk would come out.

"Miroku you know you can't stay in there forever. And don't you need the bathroom, that room does not have a bathroom you know." Sesshomaru mocked, smirking at the door.

"I'm not leaving, I know what you can do." Miroku yelled from the other side of the door.  
"Whatever you say." Sesshomaru said walking away from the room.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door minutes later with an ax in hand.

"Monk, open the door or I'll force it open." Sesshomaru threatened.

"Open it with what?" Miroku asked.

"With this." Sesshomaru yelled, slamming the ax into the metal door.

--

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in time to see Sesshy slam the ax into the door.

"What the hell? Why the hell are you trying to break that door?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Because that unholy monk is behind that door." Sesshomaru stated calmly, while cracking the door open.

Sango rushed to Kagome's side and whispered to her what happened. Kagome giggled, and soon Sango did too.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked, glaring at Sango.

"Nothing, just this joke that Sango said." Kagome lied.

"Right. Like I believe that." Rin rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at the door, forgetting that the monk can't see through the door.

"Oi, Miroku, better get out there if you want to live." Inu mocked.

"Ahhh! Okay fine. Just tell your psychotic brother to stop chopping the door." Miroku yelled over the noise.

--

Kouga stood in front of the see through glass doors, and peered inside. He saw Kagome and Sango rolling around the floor, Sesshomaru splitting the door open with an ax, Inuyasha trying to stop Sesshomaru and Rin as red as a beet.

Kouga stopped his fingers merely centimeters away from the doorbell, and hesitated; he thought and decided on ringing the door bell.

--

Ding! Dong!

Kagome looked up to see who was at the door, and found Kouga.

"I'll get it." she said to no one in particular.

--

Sesshomaru has successfully broken the door in half, and the monk was in sight.

"You are dead." Sesshomaru announced in a dangerously low voice.

"B-bu-but if you kill me...you would never figure out, that thing I told you about." Miroku blurted out, hoping that he can be spared another day.

--

"Hey Kouga." Kagome greeted.

"Hey, what up?" Kouga said.

"A lot." Kagome smiled.

"Come on in, sorry it's a little messy Sesshy has decided to to a little "redecoration" around." Kagome said, air quoting the word, redecoration.

"Oh. Here." Kouga blushed, giving her a bouquet of Malaysian mumps.

--

By now, Inuyasha had taken notice of Kouga, and immediately moved beside Kagome, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey flea brain." Inuyasha greeted.

"Hey mutt face." Kouga retorted.

--

Hojo looked at his ringing phone.

"Hello?" Hojo answered.

"Hojo. Tonight's the night. Drop that stupid fox demon over at Kagome's house."

"Naraku?" Hojo asked.

"No shit Sherlock." Naraku sneered.

"Oh, that piece of shit you gave me?"

"Yeah, dumb ass. Beat it up nice and long, then you drop him off." Naraku instructed.

"Ok." Hojo agreed.

--

**Author Notes: That's it for now. Until next time. **

**Love y'all!**


	43. Happy: day one

**Author Notes: hey, hey. I'm back. **

**Most of you are wondering(I hope) why the hell Hojo, is working with Naraku. Answer? Simple. Just to be different.**

**And now on with the story.**

**--**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"She ain't yours and never will be." Inuyasha sneered.

"That's exactly why I came over, dumb ass." Kouga admitted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked simultaneously.

"I came here because I met a girl last summer, and she told me she lived here. So I decided to visit her, ever since I figured I had no chance with Kagome." Kouga sadly smiled.

"Uhm...okay. That's really nice." Kagome stated.

"But I also came to say, that I'll always be here, if ever mutt-face hurts you." Kouga added.

Kagome smiled at him and hugged him, slowly letting him go and asking him, "friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

--

Hojo stealthily put the beat up fox demon on the rug that said 'welcome' rang the doorbell, and ran.

"Ugh, what's with the people." Kagome grunted, as she walked towards the door.

So with Kagome gone, that left, Inuyasha and Kouga alone in the living room.

"You better not hurt Kagome, or you'll pay." Kouga threatened, looking out the window while doing so.

--

Kagome opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

A little fox demon, bruised and gashed and obviously badly injured.

"Oh my god. Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha came seconds later, seeing Kagome crumpled up on the ground, crying; and in doing so caught a glimpse of the kitsune.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. He's going to be okay." Inuyasha comforted Kagome.

Sango and Miroku and Rin and Sesshomaru heard her yelp and came over as fast as they could, without knocking anything down. Sango and Rin held the same shocked expression as Kagome did. Miroku being the compassionate kind of guy, picked up the kitsune and held it close to his heart. Sesshomaru stepped beside Miroku and checked the kid's pulse, his eyes went wide and immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"We have to get him to a hospital. I'm afraid he won't make it if we won't hurry." he calmly said.

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and they all filed inside Sesshomaru's truck. When he was about to close the door he heard Kouga say, "I'll meet you at the hospital." Inuyasha nodded and got on.

Kagome whimpered as the thunderous engine came to life. She hugged Inuyasha tighter and pressed up against him, in hope that his intoxicating smell could erase the image of the little kitsune, lying half-dead on the carpet.

Sesshomaru pressed the hazard button and drove like a maniac to the hospital; sure he was 'heartless' but the kid looked so helpless, that even the coldest person would want to help him out. Plus, he guessed that he might get to hug Rin, since she needed some comfort.

They all jerked as Sesshomaru slammed on the brakes, right in front of the emergency room. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Rin scrambled off the truck and ran to the desk clerk.

"The kid, he..he..we think he might die." Miroku sniffed, seeing the truth in the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh my! Follow me." the nurse gasped and ran towards the doctor's office. She walked up to the doctor and apologized for barging in, and whispered to him and pointed at the gang, standing at the doorway.

The doctor ushered them out of there and lead them to an examination room. He pulled out his stethoscope and checked his vital signs; his eyes became wide for merely a second and pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Prepare a room. I'm bringing a patient in." he ordered to who ever was on the other line.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kagome asked, new tears threatening to fall.

"Well, we don't know yet. We have to look at him closer and then, and only then can we the answer to that question." just as the doctor ended, Sesshomaru barged in.

"But for now all you can do is fill out the forms, and pray for his safety." the doctor looked at them.

The doctor walked away with the kitsune's bed and suddenly looked back.

"Who are the parents?" he asked, thinking that they all looked a little too young to be parents.

"Uhm...were not related. We just found him like that in front of our house." Kagome sobbed.

"Oh, ok." the doctor left without another comment.

Kouga came rushing in and behind him came a girl with red hair.

"Hey guys. What did they say? Oh and by the way, this is Ayame, my girlfriend." Kouga smiled.

"They said they have to look closer at him." Inuyasha answered.

--

It was already 2 in the morning, and the gang was only relying on coffee for energy. 4 hours and nothing. Still nothing. Out of nowhere Kagome just started to cry.

"He's gone." she declared, a simple and short statement.

Merely 2 seconds after she said that, the doctor came out and told them, "He's one lucky fellow. Though, he only has five days to live. He has cancer, and I'm afraid, chemotherapy cannot heal it."

"Oh gods." "No." "Please be kidding." "He's too young." rang out through out the waiting room.

All the girls broke down and cried.

All the guys came over and comforted the girls.

"You can all visit him now." the doctor whispered. 

That simple sentence had made Kagome smile, even if it was sad one. 

They all walked towards room 112.

Kagome touched the cold metal cringing from the feel.

"Here goes nothing." she whispered and a tear fell.

She looked at the small, fragile kid on the bed.

She slowly walked towards him, feeling a weird connection between them.

"Your gonna be okay." she kissed his forehead.

She hated herself for lying to the poor kid.

The little kitsune stirred and awoken.

"Your awake." she smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at all the people in the unfamiliar room.

"I'm Kagome." she introduced herself, like it was her first day in kindergarten.

"I'm Shippou." he smiled, and felt like he could trust them.

"How are you feeling?" Sango stepped forward and asked.

"Okay, I guess. Still a bit dizzy though." he honestly said.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Rin followed pursuit and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Hm...Hojo? Something like that. And Naraku." Shippou shuddered at the thought.

"Ho...Hojo?" Kagome managed to choke out.

Sango gasped and hugged Kagome.

Kagome told her self to be strong. She told her self that she would give Shippou the best five _**last**_ days of his life. Hojo? He's another story.

Kagome got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Uncle Totosai?" Kagome asked.

Silence.

"I'm doing well. I called to tell you to arrest Hojo."  
Silence.

"Yes, the same Hojo."

Silence.

"Thank you. And yes I have all the proof you need." she looked at Shippou and smiled.

Kagome turned around and faced Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Ayame.

"Were going to the beach tomorrow!" She chirped.

"Really Kagome? Do you really mean it?" Shippou bounced on his bed.

"Yes. I do. I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps." she smirked.

--

"Kagome, it's so pretty." Hippo whispered to Kagome's ear.

"I know. Oh, I got an idea. Hey Sesshy stop by that store please." Kagome asked.

"Okay? What are you gonna do?" he wanted to know.  
"I'm buying two sets of sand building things." she shrugged, hoping that they would catch on.

Kagome got down from the truck and asked the lady for two sand castle making sets, she paid and waved goodbye to the nice lady.

"Okay, Sesshy I'm good." she stole a glance at Inuyasha, who was currently catching up on his sleep.

"Okay, next stop...the beach!" he grinned at Rin.

Kagome leaned in, letting her lips brush against Inuyasha's, just enough for him to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head, were here." she whispered, letting Shippou get out of the truck.

"Oh, okay." he replied.

Kagome was currently wearing a super mini, teal halter dress; and underneath she wore, a black and white horizontally stripped bikini and bra; so when ever the wind blows, you could see a little something, something.

She looked at the beach and put her pink rimmed, sunglasses on; and ran to where Shippou was. And by this time, Inuyasha was practically looking up from the ground, trying to see underneath that little teal dress.

Shippou jumped up and down, ran to and fro, like a normal kid on the beach.

"Okay, guys. Shippou and I thought that it would be fun to have a little contest." Kagome grinned bigger.

"Guys against girls." Shippou continued.

"How does this go?" Miroku asked.  
"Okay. So Shippou judges and decides who's he likes best. No destroying one another's castle. No cheating, meaning that you can't use anything besides your own two hands, the things given to you, and anything you see on the beach. 'Kay?" Kagome explained.

Everyone nodded, and huddled up into their groups.

The team captain's, Sango and Miroku, got the supplies from Shippou and went back to their respective little places.

"You guys, we are the best sand castle makers in the world, and a bunch of girly girls would not beat us!" Miroku encouraged, earning nods from everyone.

"Guys can't make sand castles. Let's just leave it at that." Sango smiled, giggles erupting from her team mates.

"Okay! Ready! Set! Go!" Shippou yelled, and sat down.

--

After an hour of sand filled fun, Sango's team had made a four story castle, with drawbridges and moats. And Miroku's team made a flat castle, but a big one at that.

Shippou walked around each of them carefully, making sure to not step on anything.

"And the winner is...drum roll please. Sango's team." Shippou yelled excitedly and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Woot! Woot! We won!" Sango got into Miroku's face and kissed him.

Miroku looked at Sango and touched his lip, could he be dreaming?

'I just kissed him. Oh, my god.' Sango thought.

--

It was dark out, so they decided to go home. Miroku drove them home, his thoughts still lingering around Sango.

Sango was in a daze, much like Miroku's except hers wasn't as bad.

Kagome awoke Inuyasha and asked him if he could take Shippou to his room; he agreed and carried 'their kid' to his room. All the while, Kagome was 'spying' on them, looking if Inuyasha is a 'dad' material.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and entered his old bedroom, somehow he knew Shippou would like it, the blue, the window, just like how he did when he was little. He tucked him in and acting on instinct he kissed the kitsune on the forehead.

Kagome was shocked when he did this.

Inuyasha looked at the kid lying down, dad's instinct?

Maybe.

'One day down, four to go.' Kagome thought.

**--**

**Author Says: ey, hey! That was the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**6 pages...woah. **

**Well any who, you know you want to click that little button over there. **

**Review! **

**ciao!**


	44. Mom? Dad?

**Author's notes: hey, hey. Sorry about the long update, kinda got caught up on somethings at school (volleyball)..haha. Don't have much to say than thank you for reviewing. **

**Help me reach my goal: 150 reviews!**

**With that said...oh wait one more thing. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any other character...yada yada. Whatever. **

**Now on with the story. **

**--**

Kagome woke up early to make some breakfast for everyone. She decided to make pancakes, with egg and sausage. So she went to the pantry and took out the pancake mix, then she walked to the fridge to get the eggs, and milk, and bacon and sausage.

Cooking has always been Kagome's thing, she was good at it, she loved it, and she also loved seeing how people react when she let's them taste her meals. She put on some music and started her cooking process; she mixed the pancake mix with the eggs and the milk, while the skillet was warming up.

--

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, as he sniffed the air. It smelled like...pancakes!

"Must be Kagome." he muttered, as he got off the bed.

He walked to the door and opened it, enjoying the chill it brought. He tip toed outside and walked down the hall to Shippou's room, silently opening the door, and peeking in.

The kid was sleeping very peacefully, and Inuyasha smiled to himself, he actually felt at peace..happy. He imagined him and Kagome, chasing little ones..that made him smirk.

--

"Kagome what are you cooking?" Inuyasha asked from the stairs.

"Pancakes with eggs and sausage." she smiled and went over to hug him.

"It smells wonderful." Inuyasha smiled.

"Wait till you taste it." She giggled.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, their eyes, traveling down to the other's soul. With one fluid motion, he swooped down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide as she yelled, "My pancakes!"

Kagome quickly broke off the kiss and ran to the stove, leaving a snickering Inuyasha.

She flipped the half cooked pancake over, and lowered the fire; Inuyasha on the other hand, asked her, "What are we doing today?"

"Uhm, were just staying home, playing video games." she smiled.

"We don't have any game systems here." he scratched his head.

"Inuyasha, I know you well enough that you would never leave without your PSP or Play station 3." she stated.

"What are you talking about." he nervously laughed.

"Stop it, I saw you put it in your luggage. If you don't want to let us play it, tell me, because I can buy my own." she frowned.

"No, no. You don't need to, fine, we'll all play it...only if you kiss me. Deal?"

"Deal." she smirked.

--

Shippou walked down the stairs to see Kagome sucking faces with Inuyasha.

"Eww! Get a room!" he yelled, making the two teens go red with embarrassment.

"Don't be jealous." Kagome smiled, walking over to Shippou and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, now look. Inuyasha's getting jealous." Shippou giggled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at Shippou, huffed then walked away.

"Aww, don't get jealous, I kissed you." Kagome pouted.

"You look smexy." Inuyasha hooted, and gave a smirk.

"So...what're we doing today Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"Erm, do you like to play video games?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Shippou excitedly announced.

"Inuyasha'll tell you." she nodded towards Inuyasha.

"Huh? Me, uh, yeah. Were playing with MY game system, so be careful." he instructed, giving side glances at Kagome.

Kagome realized that Inuyasha would never show affection to the little kit, when someone's around; she really appreciated that he would let Shippou play with his games, then again she kind off forced him to do what he did.

--

Five hours later, Shippou and Inuyasha were still engaging in the game they were in. Kagome just sat down on the sofa, and munched on chips, wile watching her boys..

'Wait what? My boys?' she thought as she noisily crunched on a chip.

"Shippou, you have to go left!" Inuyasha yelled, at Shippou, once again for going the wrong direction.

"I promise Inuyasha, let's re-do that I'm going to go left this time." Shippou apologized.

"It's okay squirt. We can do this all day." Inuyasha ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Wonder what it'd be like to have children?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Want to know?" the inu-hanyou asked suggestively.

"Uh, I think I'd pass." She blushed.

Inuyasha chuckled, and hugged Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his lap.

"Ahem." Miroku coughed, eying Kagome and Inuyasha warily.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Lunch?" he meekly answered.

"Make your own."

"Shippou's here. Get a room." Miroku reminded.

--

After lunch, Shippou asked Kagome and Inuyasha a question that got them both quiet..

"Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" both answered simultaneously.

"Uhm, since I don't have a mom and dad anymore, because that bastard Naraku killed them," Shippou muttered, "can you be my mom and dad?" he asked having high hopes of what their answer might be.

"Uh..." Inuyasha started, "can me and Kagome talk about it, then we'll tell you the answer tomorrow." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh, ok." Shippou frowned.

"No it's not like that, it's not that we don't want you as our kid. It's just that it's a lot of responsibility to have a kid. That's all there is to it." Kagome quickly said.

"Okay!" Shippou smiled and skipped into his room.

Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome after Shippou had closed the door.

"So what now?" Kagome asked, not wanting to abandon Shippou.

"We keep him?" Inuyasha said, more of a question than a statement.

"I don't know. We're not even married, how can he be our kid?" Kagome stated.

"We can fix that." Inuyasha muttered.

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"No need, I think we should keep him. I don't want to abandon the poor kid." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank the lords. I thought you wouldn't say yes." Kagome breathed out.

" Poor kid though, 3 more days left." Inuyasha frowned.

Inuyasha lied down on the couch, and Kagome decided to snuggle up to him. His arms automatically snaked around her waist and she almost in an instant, fell asleep in his arms.

They both fell asleep thinking, they were the luckiest couple in the earth. Well, that's about to change.

--

"Shippou?" Kagome rubbed her eyes, and looked at Shippou who shook with excitement.

"Was the answer?" Shippou jumped up and down.

"Yeah."  
"Yeah?"

"Yes, yeah."

"What yeah?"

"Yes Shippou, we'll be your parents."

"Yeah!" Shippou yelled as he did a funky little dance.

Kagome smiled at this, and remembered that Inuyasha was sleeping next to her. She turned around and saw no one there.

"Shippou you where your _dad_ went?" Kagome emphasized the word 'dad.'

"He woke up early and went out." He said, pausing from the dance.

"Oh. Well any ways, what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Cereal." Shippou answered.

--

"Uhm, do you have any diamond rings here?" Inuyasha asked the clerk.

"Yes sir, we do. They are over here." The clerk lead Inuyasha to a glass case.

His eye got immediately got caught on the sapphire that was on the very top, simple, but elegant.

"I want that one." Inuyasha told the clerk without hesitation.

"Alright, but do you have enough money?" The clerk mocked.

"I have more that you'll ever have." Inuyasha laughed.

"Alright, the price is 45,000 yen."

Inuyasha handed his credit card to the clerk and paid for it.

Ring! Ring!

Inuaysha answered his phone, and dropped it the moment the person on the other line got finished talking.

--

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but there it was chapter 44!**

**read and review!**


	45. The final answer

**AU: Hey guys, how are you? So I got this song in my head, and I have a feeling I might use it. Don't know. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...blah, Rumiko does, blah. **

**I'm glad to say that I am in a terrible mood today.**

**Well read ahead :)**

**--**

I quickly picked up the dropped phone, and ran out of the store, the ring securely in my pocket. I couldn't think of anything other than 'get home as quick as you can, get there, get there.' Shippou had called me, crying, choking on his own tears, and barely able to speak. I can't get the sound of desperateness, of shock, off of Shippou's voice when he managed to spit out _her _name. _Kagome. _

I tried not to think of the possibilities of what might have happened but being the non-optimistic person that I am, I though of the worst case scenario. Smart, huh? That can really help calm you down when your sweat mixes with tears, and all you can think about is 'dammit! Why the hell don't I have transformer legs! So I can have damn rockets on my feet and fly!' I know it was my fault, and I know once that I admit this everyone would tell me that it wasn't. Suck my dick.

All I know is that if Kagome gets hurt, one sorry ass bastard will get his ass kicked. Of course after I take care of Kagome.

--

"Kagome? Mommy? Are you okay?" I asked her limp body.

"Uncle Miroku!" I yelled not knowing what to do in this unfortunate situation.

Uncle Miroku busted through the door, aunt Sango on his heels. He skidded and slid next to mom's face, touching her hair and carrying her over to the white geometric couch. Just as I was about to ask a question, aunt Rin and uncle Sesshy ran into the room, panting.

I ran to aunt Sango, my unwanted tears falling, making me feel like a big baby. I was seven for crying out loud!

"Shhh... don't cry. Kagome's gonna be okay." Aunt Sango rubbed my back, soothing me.

As I tried to control my ragged breath, dad came in. I could tell he was frantic. Scared.

I ran to him, and tugged on his shirt, he carried me and together we went to go see my mom, Kagome.

--

"What the hell happned?" I asked as I sat up from the white couch.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Shippou asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm okay, shhh." I tried to comfort my new kid-ish.

Inuyasha walked towards me, painfully slowly might I add. When I looked into his face, that's when I noticed that he was crying, tears welling in his eyes, and not caring if they fell.

I felt guilty, I felt at fault. I didn't want him to cry, Inuyasha never cried, I knew that much. I almost felt sad for ever doubting if he did love me. But then again, I couldn't help but think so, everytime we get into something, she, meaning that bitch ass hoar Kikyo, somehow ruins it.

"Kagome." his voice called out, very weakly.

"I'm okay, no need to worry." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I just left for a while, to get you something." He stopped mid-sentence, and knelt in front of me.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

He pulled out a black velvet box, and took out a ring with a blue sapphire, it must have cost a lot.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me honor, by marrying me?" he asked his eyes, sparkling.

"Inuyasha, don't be so formal, you're proposing to her you moron." Miroku suggested.

"Oh, well then, uhm... okay, Kagome, I love you with all my being demon and human," I had to smile at that, "I promise to catch and behead the bastard that knocked you out, and forever protect you and our kid, and our future pups to come." He smiled, relieved that he had delivered that very lovely speech.

I couldn't speak....

What should I say...

--

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and bobbed her head up and down, up and down.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." She had answered.

Inuyasha cracked one of his amazing, dazzling smiles. And did one thing. Stood up and gave Kagome an earth-shattering-knee-wobbling-heart-melting kiss.

All was happy until Inuyasha's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, looking at Kagome warily.

"No thanks, I don't really give a crap if she goes to the mental asylum and go die in a corner." he smiled.

"Yeah, goodbye." he clicked his phone shut, and threw in out the window.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo's mom. She tried to make me go back, and visit Kikyo."  
"Oh, oh, oh, OH! Thanks." Kagome gave Inuyasha one quick hug.


	46. Miracle

**Authors Notes: So I realized that there are 5 or 6 more chapters left. So yeah, I won't let you wait long..here we go.**

–

"So do you know who "attacked" you?" Miroku asked, air quoting the word 'attacked.'

"I actually remember. Hmm...let's see, he's a fag. That's for sure, he has long black wavy hair, kinda pale. Like Kikyo pale. Umm...has very bad breath, and he's very powerful. Demon wise, I mean." Kagome scratched her head.

"That bastard's going to die, I swear on Fluffy's life." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome had reached an internal feeling of protection and happiness and love, the second that she had said yes, and accepted Inuyasha's proposal. She rarely felt these things for she was labeled a 'witch' at her old school, all because she was a priestess.

Inuyasha had achieved a calmness that accumulated in the bottom of his stomach, and spread warmth all over his body. He had been on cloud nine when Kagome said yes. But rage was starting to fill him up, that bastard fag, who hurt HIS Kagome would not get away with this, he would make sure that he would go to prison and be in death row...as soon as possible.

His thoughts were interrupted when a phone started singing, "....and I keep, keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding in love."

"Sorry, mine." Kagome clarified as she dug in her pockets.

"I's okay." Shippou toothily grinned.

Kagome's face lit up as she was in the middle of the phone call. And smiled from ear to ear, she quietly cheered inside, and did a little cabbage patch. And hung up the phone.

"That was just Uncle Totosai. He said they arrested Hojo, and brought him to court, and they verdict was guilty. So he just got like 80 years in prison or something." Kagome smiled.

The ironic thing is that even of there was two dog demons in the house, neither heard that someone was calling. That person left a message.

"Kagome, and Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I'm afraid Shippou's time is near. You should have as much fun as you could in 5 hours." The doctor, let that hang for a while and hung up.

They were all dancing and singing and laughing, heck even Sesshomaru cracked a smile. Until Shippou fainted...Kagome saw this first and ran to him. She already had tears brimming in her eyes, and Sango and then Rin followed, and by the time the guys, except Sesshy noticed that the girls were on the floor, they were all already crying, sobbing over Shippou.

"Crying won't do anything, let's get him to the hospital." Miroku calmly said.

The girls stood up in unison and Kagome carnied Shippou. They all ran and Inuyasha quickly started the car, he hated seeing Kagome like this. And Shippou, he was his kid, pup, whatever you want to call him, but he was a Takashi that's was for sure.

They drove to the hospital as fast a they can, ignoring the police that had been chasing them. Shippou was hell a lot more important than stopping or slowing down to abide the damn rules.

They got there and rushed inti the emergency room, Kagome felt helpless as the nurses carted him away from her. Then the same exact doctor who assisted them before would the same one who would be working on Shippou. Inuyasha couldn't do anything to ease Kagome's pain, for he himself couldn't ease his own pain.

Hours had passed and the doctor approached them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of you. You can see him now." The doctor gloomily smiled.

"Thank you." The gang said.

Kagome walked to Shippou and touched his fingers.

"Shippou hang in there, you can't leave us, I forbid you to." Kagome sobbed into his palm.

"Mommy what are you saying, I'm perfectly perfect." he stated grinning as wide as he could.

"Did you do a cat scan already? " Miroku asked.

"No." The doctor replied.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"It's not in the normal protocol to do that sir."

"I don't give a crap about this protocol shit, get my god kid a cat scan now!" Miroku yelled.

The doctor stumbled out of the room and hurriedly prepared a cat scan for Shippou.

"What?" Miroku asked as he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Nothing."The gang all said in different times.

The doctor came back, and wheeled Shippou to another room. He instructed the gang to stay inside th room and that he wouldn't take long.

Five minutes after. He came back, shock written all over his face.

"I'm' glad to tell you that Shippou has no tumor in his brain anymore. This is truly a miracle." he smiled.

"You can all go home now." He happily announced.

The gang all jumped up in the air, and cheered. Kagome kissed Inuyasha, Sango hugged Miroku, Fluffy kissed Rin.

They all stopped just in time to see Fluffy kiss Rin, and all their mouths dropped.

They all started singing, "Fluffy, and Ri-in sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage. Woohoo!"

–

End Chappie. You like? Review :)

Ciao, inu-kaglover1600


	47. Plunged

**Author's Notes: so... I've paired up Kagome and Inuyasha, Sesshy and Rin...but how about Sango and Miroku? I think this might be their chapter! Hmm...maybe. **

–

"Pack your bags guys! Were going home today!" Kagome yelled into the intercom built into the house.

"Kagome it's 5 in the morning...what the hell is your fucking problem?" Sango asked as she grabbed a pillow and ducked her head underneath it.

Kagome went to their room, and kissed Inuyasha's eyes until he opened them.

"Am I dead?" he asked a beautiful smile grazing his lips.

"No, you're not? Why do you ask?" Kagome looked confused.

"An angel just woke me up." He smiled proud if his reason.

Kagome hugged him and whispered a 'thank you' to his ear. Next to Inuyasha lied Shippou, sleeping through Kagome's little announcement. Inuyasha looked at him and looked at Kagome.

"No, let him sleep I'll pack his bags for him. He doesn't have much....yet." Kagome answered, reading Inuyasha's mind.

–

Downstairs, Miroku turned on the coffee maker, and sat down with a newspaper in his hand. He sighed and looked towards Sango's room, in the exact same time that Sango came out of her room; with her leopard print mini night gown. For the first time in years, Miroku blushed and looked down.

"Uhm...Sango, will you please change?" Miroku asked meekly.

"Sure..." Sango answered with a hint of disappointment.

"No, it's not like that. I just don't want you thinking I'm a pervert again. I want you to change before I start having my usual thoughts." He smiled, innocently.

Sango inwardly smiled, at Miroku's sudden change. 'Maybe he was always like this in the morning?' She thought as she took a shower. She stepped out of the steamy shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look as ugly as she thought, and she had a nice hour-glass figure from working out.

"Time to show him how sexy Sango can be." she smirked.

–

Miroku knocked on Fluffy's door, and opened it. His mouth dropped to the ground and his lips went dry. Fluffy was on top of Rin, sucking her breasts and shoving his member in and out of her. He quickly closed the door and registered what he just saw.

"Dang boy, you are a dog. You got at it before Inuyasha and Kags did, and they're already engaged." Miroku yelled at the door, hoping his sense of hearing is as sharp as before, so he can hear it loud and clear.

"Got at what?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku whispered to Inuyasha what he saw and left he hanyou to interpret in on his own.

"Fluffy keep it down in there! Shippou's still sleeping! Don't break the bed! Or else mom's gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled so loud that everyone within a 10-mile radius could hear it..literally.

"God Yash, you almost woke Shippou up!" Kagome punched his arm and raised her eyebrow, looking slightly towards the door.

"Yup." he replied.

"Rin, I'm not gonna help you when you can't walk later 'kay?" Kagome yelled to the room and pulled Inuyasha to the kitchen.

–

Miroku since he couldn't go in his room and pack, he walked out on the beach instead; enjoying the last hours of his trip in the Bahamas. He has been thinking about Sango and the kiss that they shared that one day at the beach. Perhaps this was also the very reason that he would be spending his time here, at all. Miroku had been trying to find the _perfect_ girl for him, but they all saw him as a sexy, and smart guy; he had asked.

They were all a little bit to plain for Miroku, he wanted a girl who looked deeper, who just didn't notice what he wanted them to notice. Sango he believes is _**that **_girl; she always punched him whenever he does something perverted. That counts...right?

"Hey Miroku, wait up!" Sango yelled slowing down right beside him.

"Oh...hey. What brings you here?" he asked, staring off into space.

"Nothin' I just wanted to spend time with you." Sango lowered the volume on the last part.

"Me?" Miroku truly looked shocked.

"Yeah, look. I know I might seem a little hard on you.." he chuckled at that, "..but it's just that I don't want to get hurt. But I think with you I'm willing to risk getting hurt, and getting my heart crushed once in a while. Well...that is if you're interested." She finished, looking right into Miroku's eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm interested." Miroku said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

–

"Inuyasha! Where's my leopard bra! I need it!" Kagome yelled from inside the room.

"It's in the red suitcase!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

–

_2 weeks later..._

"Mommy you should buy it, it's so pretty." Shippou announced, as Kagome twirled like a princess.

They announced their engagement to everyone (meaning all the parental units :P )the minute they got off the plane, they also explained about Shippou and thankfully the "grandparents" had accepted, and they were all exhilarated. Kohame (Kagome's mom) and Izayoi (is that how you spell her name?) got started planning the wedding immediately.

"You think so?"

"Yes." He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying out the new trick his father thought him.

–

The wedding was simple and very special. Kagome was very jittery because she had drank a little to much coffee before the ceremony to calm her nerves. Inuyasha was sweating like a pig, a sign that he is very nervous.

As the doors open, the pianist that they hired played the song, "For All of my Life" and the singer sang with her.

Kagome smiled in her strapless embroidered gown with a ruffle skirt. (I'll give you the link if you ask for it.)

After a few words from the priest, it was time for their vows.

"Kagome Higurashi, would you take me Inuyasha Takashi to be your husband for better or worse , in sickness and in health, till death do us part.?"

"I do." Kagome beamed.

"Takashi, Inuyasha... would you take me Higurashi, Kagome as lawful wife, for richer and poorer, in sunny days and cloudy days, till the end of the world, and till death do us part?"

"I do." Inuyasha answered.

Everyone smiled and the priest threw his hands up in the air and said, "I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Inuyasha heard that the priest said said "forever and ever," after the "man and wife" part, and he smiled at that.

He kissed Kagome slowly, but with a burning passion...silently whispering to her, "I love you and I always will."

"Ditto." Kagome eagerly replied.

Shippou came and tugged at the hem of Kagome's gown and hugged her waist. Inuyasha picked him up and they took a family picture if you may. Kagome on the left, with her beaming smile and her gorgeous gown, Shippou carried by Inuyasha , who looked good enough to eat with is black tuxedo, his amber orbs showing nothing other that happiness and love.

"Hey we want in the picture." Rin, Miroku, and Sango, and maybe Sesshomaru joked.

The gang posed next to each other and took a serious picture, a happy one, a couple-to-couple one, and a goofy one.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but its time for our little Kagome to go now." A man whispered, as a knife shot through the air, and plunged straight into Kagome's heart.

–

**Author's Notes: thought it was over.. no, I have o do something about that dude. You knew that right? Well, stay tuned to see what happens next!**

**Ciao! **


	48. Death?

**Author's Notes: I liked you guys' reaction from the last chapter :) **

**--**

Kagome instinctively threw her hands into the spot where the knife was currently plunged into her heart. Ironic how she felt that her heart was so full of love, yet someone was out to shatter it.

Inuyasha caught her right as she was inches from meeting the ground, Inutashio, Izayoi, Kohame, ans Souta, rushed over to where Kagome lay on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha was crying, tears were falling on Kagome's own face, she smiled up at him.

"Shhh, stop crying. It'll all be alright, I promise. I'll see you again, somewhere else, up there you know?" Kagome pointed her frail fingers up at the sky.

"No! Your not leaving me! Never." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's go Inuyasha, she really is gonna die if you just stay here and not get in the car." Sesshomaru instructed, helping Inuyasha by carrying Kagome's legs.  
"Inuyasha, if it is really my time, promise me that you'll take care of Shippou, 'kay?" She touched his face, and a single tear trickled down her face, "Shippou? Honey?"

"Yes mommy?" Answered Shippou who was balling.

"If mommy decides to go with the angels in the sky, promise me that your going to be a good boy? And don't cry for me." She held his hand as she got in the car.

Kagome coughed twice, and took a sharp breath. Her eyes fluttered, tired of holding on.

"I'm tired Inuyasha, I'm just going to sleep, 'kay?"

"No! No, please don't."

"How far are we from the hospital?"

"Just hold on 2 more minutes, I promise."

"I'll try to hold on as long as I can." She was coughing up blood.

"That bastard will be decapitated. He will not go unpunished." Sesshomaru promised. 

Inuyasha looked at the dying, yet beautiful angel lying on his lap, holding on to her dear life. He looked out the window, and was shocked when he heard Kagome spoke.

"Funny how the weather can matches your mood." She said staring out the window at the pouring rain.

"Yeah." He breathed, and stroked her hair.

"I always loved the rain. When I was little every time it would rain I would always go out and "take a shower," even though I knew that I would get sick. It makes me feel happy that sometimes I'm not the only one crying, you know? I feel like the angels are crying with me." Kagome theorized.

"I know." Inuyasha sniffed.

Sesshomaru took a sharp left and pulled up in the emergency room.

"We need Dr. Myoga right away!" He yelled at the nurses; who scurried since this _is_ Mr. Takashi.

"Yes Mr. Takashi, how may I be of service to you today?" Asked Dr. Myoga.

"My Sister in-law, she got hit...no she got ...basically she has a knife plunged in her heart as of now." He stuttered, Sesshomaru never stutters. He never panics, but he cared for his brother's wife.

Dr. Myoga examined her and nodded a few times.

"It's good that you didn't pull the knife out." Nodded some more.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Heal my brother's wife!" Sesshomaru boomed, seeing Inuyasha on the brink of insanity.  
"Ye-yess Mr. Takashi. Prepare an O.R now! Umm, get the most skilled doctors on duty right now. Tell them nothing, just tell them it's Mr. Takashi's wishes." The doctor bossed the nurses around.

"She will be alright Inuyasha." Sesshy comforted his little brother.

--

5 hours of surgery...30 cups of coffee...150 reassurances...thousands, gallons of tears later, the doctors finally came out.

"Mr. Takashi?"

Inuyasha stood up and followed the doctor.

"Kagome is, well, she is.."

--

**HA! Another cliffy for you!**

**Sorry, when I wrote this I almost cried. Almost. **

**To kill or not to kill, that is the question. **

**Adios! **


	49. The End?

**Author's Notes: Do you guys truly hate me? Well, here you are so you won't murder me. **

**But one thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Takashi, Rumiko does. **

–

Inuyasha cried as he listened to the doctor. Tears fell on the linoleum floors, he finally looked up at Dr. Myoga, and followed him in the operating room.

Kagome lay helpless on the cold slab of stainless steel that the doctors call their "table." you could see that she had bled profusely, for her blood was all over the floor.

"So she bled out. That's all there is too it." Inuyasha laughed, walking over to Kagome.

"Yes sir. We tried all we can." Dr. Myoga bowed, and started walking out the room, when a faint beeping caught his attention.

Beep......Beep......Beep.

"Mr. Takashi slowly step away from Kagome." Dr. Myoga instructed.

"Why the hell should I?! I wasn't with her when she died! I'm not leaving her side ever again!" Inuyasha yelled to the doctor.

Inuyasha held up Kagome's head, looking at her with as much passion when she was alive. He was inches from her face when Kagome suddenly gasped for air.

Dr. Myoga seeing all this rubbed his eyes, and made sure he wasn't seing things.

"What the fuck are you doing just standing there! Call the other doctors or something. She's alive for Pete's sake!" Inuyasha smiled, and yelled at the same time.

–

_5 weeks later..._

"I cannot believe I'm alive." Kagome whispered.

"It wasn't your time to go in the first place. You still have to spend your forever with me remember?" Inuyasha told her happily.

"I guess so, I don't have a choice do I?" Kagome joked.

Inuyasha and Kagome had "done it" last night, and they felt like a huge burden was taken off their shoulders with very moan and groan, and kisses, and all that fun stuff. Kagome still wasn't allowed to do any sort of thing that'll affect her physically, meant no jogging, no any sort of athletic events, and what not.

"Hey do you think having sex counts as one of those things that the doctor said not to do?" Kagome asked, curious at what Inuyasha thinks.

"I don't think so." He replied scratching his head.

Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha under the bed covers. She smiled as she traced his muscular body, and then, grabbed his member.

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden move that Kagome just did.

"Oi Kagome. Are you not tired?" Inuyasha asked, just to be polite.

"Nah, not really." Kagome said in a VERY suggestive manner.

Inuyasha hungrily claimed her lips and smirked against them...

–

_2 months later..._

"I'm so happy I'm out of high school!" yelled the gang.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, and so did the other two couples.

"Mommy, congratulations!" Shippou kissed his mom on the cheek.

Inuyasha pretended to frown and started to walk away, when Shippou's hands grabbed his gown.

"And to you to daddy." Shippou rolled his eyes, but nonetheless kissed his dad on the cheek.

Shippou ran off to congratulate his godmothers and fathers.

"I swear, Shippou is growing to be like you every single day." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Your saying it like its a bad thing." Kagome punched his arm lightly.

"Ow, see he gets his violence from you too."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Kagome...he was inches from her face...he closed his eyes...she slithered to the right just enough that Inuyasha would miss her...he ended up kissing the ground...everyone cracked up except Inuyasha.

–

The End?

–

**I'm just playing with you this is not the end. **

**Next chapter is the end. **

**Haha. Does anyone ever read my notes on the top and bottom? **

**Hmm...I'm surprised haven't received a flame from anyone for this story. **

**Well, whatever. **

**Adios Amigos. **


	50. In Each Other's Arms

**Author's Notes: Hmm...I'm going to miss writing this story. This is my first fanfic ever and I got way more reviews than I expected. Thank you! And writing this story took me exactly 1 year. I published it December 22. 2007..and I'm finishing it December 22, 2008. haha. **

**Well here it is.**

**--**

"I'm sure my parents won't want us crying, they're happy where they are." Shippou announced, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Shippou stood up and threw a white rose in the first hole, and a red one in the second one. He whispered to the graves, "You guys always promised to be together forever."

"Shippou slowly walked away as the others followed his lead.

--

_2 days ago..._

"How long before you had the courage to ask me out Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her husband.

"I believe it took me at least 2 months before I asked you out my dear." Inuyasha replied.

"How long have we known each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have known each other for 150 years. I feel very old." Kagome smiled.

"You still look beautiful though."

"Your doggy ears are still as adorable as ever."

"Where do you think Miroku and Sango are?"Inuyasha asked.

"May their souls rest in peace. I think they're in a much better place now." Kagome had answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome slept beside each other, their bodies providing warmth to the other.

"I'm so happy I could die now without any regrets." Kagome had whispered.

--

_1 week later..._

Shippou had told the people to engrave specific messages in his parents grave, and he went out to check on them.

He walked to his dad's grave, and he looked at the engraving on the stone.

_Inuyasha Takashi_

_1958-2008_

_A great dad. A lovable husband. The most caring hanyou in the world. _

Shippou wiped away the tears that stung his eyes. He remembered clearly what his dad had told him.

"_Shippou, your mom and I don't have much time. I have one piece of advice that I learned from your mom. It doesn't matter if the person you love doesn't love you back, what matters is that you know that you love them. I'm sure that there are millions of girls out there, but choose the right one." _

_Hippo had asked "How?" _

"_You'll know." _was the only reply he got.

His dad was right. He was with this girl much like his mom. Her name is Shiori and she is simply amazing. He was in high school, just like his parents when they first met; that's what they told him, at least.

He silently walked to his mom's grave and read what it said.

"Kagome Higurashi. 1960-2008. A wonderful mom. An angel sent from heaven. The "love-machine"

Shippou chuckled at what his dad told him to put.

--

"I love you and I will forever." Inuyasha cuddled beside Kagome.

"We have forever up here." Kagome said, looking very goddess-like.

God looked at them from a far, and smiled to himself.

"I'm glad at least someone found who I meant for them to spend the rest of their loves with. A couple that didn't complain when I gave them tests. And kept their promise 'til the end."

--

**Tada! I'm done. **

***sniff, sniff***

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Help me one last time...choose which title you like best!**

**a) A player's Heart Recast**

**b) Just Publicity**

**An amnesiac kind of love**

**Choose one! Tell me and I'll tell you the summary. Haha. **

**Adios, until next time. **


End file.
